Pride
by CubSoldier
Summary: Dave Karofsky and Santana Lopez left Lima and travelled to the Centre of the Universe, Toronto Canada to restart their lives. Unbeknownst to them that Pride would bring back a person from their past that would force them to confront a horrible incident.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I_

_19 June 2015_

_Dave,_

_Its been a while since I last heard from you. I hope that life in Toronto is doing well. While the family was not overly impressed that you did not come back home for the summer, I hope that this job you have working for an investment banker is going well for you. I am still bragging about how my son managed to jump from a career ending hockey injury to working as an investment banker. I do hope that you are enjoying this job and do try to phone more often._

_Dad_

-x-x-x-x-

_Dave,_

_Remember dinner plans tonight at Churchmouse and Firkin! Need your input on possible bf. Oh and for the love of God BRING A FUCKING DATE if at all possible, or I'm setting you up with the homely fellow…you know the one that does really bad drag on the side!_

_Ryan_

-x-x-x-x-

"So still living the double life there Dave?" came the question whispered silently near his ear, Dave jumped slightly out of his chair and whirled around glaring at the speaker.

"Really, Dave you have to stop moaning every time you get a message in from your friend or lover, everyone in the office can hear your sighing and muttering," the speaker continued.

"Really Santana, mind not reading my emails over my shoulder," he growled back annoyed at the Latina's abilities to get under his skin. "Now if you do not mind I have to get started on prepping a file for Greg."

Santana shrugged, tugged on her skirt and walked over to her desk and sat down tapping away on the keyboard slowly cooling the hot mug of coffee that rested by the mouse. Dave, looked up and noticed that she had brought the mug near her mouth, slowly blowing her breath over the steam. She sipped the hot brown liquid making sure to blow over each sip before letting it touch her red lips.

His and Santana's shared office was located in the heart of metropolitan Toronto, near the bastion of Canadian financial markets on Bay Street. While the window on their tenth floor office didn't give them much of a view outside of the other tenth floor offices around them, they counted their lucky stars that they had managed to do a lot better for themselves then most classmates from either William McKinley High or even the University of Toronto. Both of their positions at Bay Investments, while not overly solidified, were stable; Dave helped with clients files and made a little on the side through his investments. Santana was the highly capable office assistant that managed to juggle work and her private life quite well.

It had been a surprise to each other when Dave was announced to the office that he was a new acquisition and Greg pointed out that both her and Dave had come from Lima, Ohio. Santana had pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes when Dave's look caught hers. Confused at what she was trying to get across, Dave giggled and let lose his infamous nervous tick tongue movements.

But that had been almost three months prior, and Dave and Santana had managed to develop something of a plausible working relationship despite the incident at prom over four years prior. Something that both of them refused to talk about.

By lunch Dave, was beginning to panic about the email from Bryan. Bring a date, he thought to himself, great and where do I find one. He stood up and scanned around the cubicle farm that was the office and saw nothing that he would be willing to take with him to dinner that night. Panic and sweat began to develop when his computer chimed announcing that he had mail. Sitting back down he opened the email and noticed it was Santana. Quickly scanning the email that asked if he wanted to take her out tonight because she had nothing better to do, he typed back an affirmative yes reply to her and wiped the sweat of his brow.

Calming down he wasn't overly surprised to see Santana come over to him and sit on the side of the desk that was built into his cubicle.

"So what time is this thing tonight?" she asked looking at her nails.

"Remind me why you want to come along?" came back the loaded question from Dave's mouth.

" I was wondering why you didn't ask and all you gave me was a very quick yes. Made me laugh…reminded me of how easily it was for Puckerman's clothes to come off when I wanted sex," she purred and finished looking at her nails. Laying a hand on Dave's shoulder she leaned in and quietly rattled off, "look I owe you one for what happened back in high school and after the shit that was caused at Prom, honestly I felt for you. No one has the right to out anyone Dave."

He looked at her as she noticed a slight twinge of pain cross his face. "Thanks for the thought," he replied, "and the dinner should be around seven tonight. Do you just want to come back to my place and go from there?"

"Well its Friday, so sure but you buy the first round of drinks tonight," she smiled and quickly patted Dave's shoulder and walked off.

Dave sat there looking at the screen in front of him and began to look through it, thinkings back to what was supposed to be the best night of high school, which instead had become a nightmare. Damn Hummel, damn that annoying faggot, he thought to himself. He had to go and get drunk and profess very loudly at the dinner that he and Dave had kissed and that Dave was infatuated with him. Dave's father was mortified, Dave was in shock and the rest of the graduating class sat in stunned silence. Dave still had nightmares about the shit kicking that he had taken afterwards from all of the jocks while everyone pointed and laughed. It was all his father could do to get him enrolled at the UofT and as far away from Lima. As to Kurt, Dave had confronted him one last time on the steps of house and told him it would be a cold day in Hell before he ever spoke to him again. All of the nice things and the help that he had given to Dave was forgotten about. Kurt had broken his trust and the pain in his heart would never be healed.

By three thirty the office was shutting down and Santana was cleaning up her desk for the weekend when Dave stopped by. Casually chatting about the nice weather she grabbed her purse and quickly looked at herself in her compact. Slipping her arm into his arm they walked to the elevator and waited for the car to arrive. Stepping onto the car, Dave hit the button for the lobby and noticed that the speaker was playing _Pop Goes the World_ by Men Without Hats. Humming softly to himself he saw that Santana was mouthing the words. Catching each other in the act they laughed and giggled, belting out pop goes the world overtime they heard it.

"Thanks for the smile Dave," Santana giggled out, "you really are a nice guy…to bad your gay"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part there," Dave lied and blushed in the face.

"Oh nothing," she replied and quickly changed the subject to what plans either of them had for the weekend. Dave stated that he was headed off to the Beaches to do some biking to keep in shape. Santana nodded and drifted off onto some conversation about hitting up the Eaton's centre. Walking the block up to the Toronto City Hall they caught the streetcar to Cabbage Town and Dave's apartment there. By the time they had reached the top floor of the three story building, Dave's guest was complaining of being thirsty. Rolling his eyes he reached into his pants and pulled out his keys and opened the door. Santana walked in and was impressed with what she saw.

Dave had taken the small two bedroom place and made it into an almost replica of an Ikea showroom. Dropping his bag in the closet he kicked off his shoes and headed left towards the kitchen. Santana took the opportunity to check out bookshelves on the wall in front of her. Nothing really out of the ordinary, she saw, although Dave seemed to have an unhealthy amount of Dragonlance Saga and MMA books. He called out if she wanted a glass of wine, to which she replied yes and turned around to sit on the love seat that was front and centre in the room. Coming over with the bottle and two glasses, he placed them down on glassed top coffee table in front of the seat. Falling into the cushions, he poured a half glass each of pinot grigio, and mumbled something about VQA and from the Niagara region. Santana sipped the wine letting it play around her mouth before swallowing it. Dave followed her lead and placed the glass down on the table.

"I've been meaning to ask," he began, "you don't still talk to anyone back in Lima? Outside of family?"

Sipping the wine again, she stated "Well after Kurt fucked everything up not really. I mean I still get emails from Brit every now and then…she and Artie are still doing good…got married last year, but I didn't go to the wedding."

"How come?"

She stopped and looked at the wine, then Dave, then back to the wine. "I guess," she muttered more to herself, "because I didn't want to go alone and it wasn't right to spoil her happiness"

Dave looked at her and put his hand on hers.

"Life sucks and I'm sorry about you and Kevin," he responded, "It must have been really hard to stay after he left you."

Brushing his hand aside, she stood up and downed the glass of wine, striking her diva pose.

"Well, I bounced back and I refuse to look back," she stated, "besides my pride would have never allowed me to crawl back to Lima. Last thing I needed was the Queen Bitch Quinn to look down her nose at me. But we should get running there Dave, we don't want to miss dinner."

Smiling he grabbed the glasses and re-corked the bottle and placed them in the kitchen. When he returned she had got her pumps back on and was ready for the night on the town.

Deciding to walk from the apartment in Cabbage Town to the Gaybourhood, Dave half listened to Santana talk about this and that. His mind was more focused on how the dinner would hopefully go. Ryan was an old friend from university that had managed to call Dave on his closeted attitude but had showed him that not all gay guys were stereotypical fags. They had gone on a couple of dates to football games (with Ryan having to explain the differences between the NFL and CFL rules) and hockey games (Ryan was a die hard Leafs fan), but it had never gotten farther then just a kiss on the cheek and a bear hug. Something about a drunken conversation about how Dave was still not over Kurt and wanted him to forgive him. Just as they were rounding the corner at Church, Dave swore that he saw someone from his past drive by.

"That cannot be," he stammered which brought Santana's conversation to an end and she looked at him.

"Be who? Or are you just eyeing some guy," she pouted.

"I just thought…no it couldn't have been…prob just my mind playing tricks on me," his response made her look at him like he was sun addled, but shrugging her shoulders she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him across the intersection before he could get himself run over. Pride was about a week away but it seemed that everyone was ready to start celebrating the High Holy Homo Holidays early. As they strolled up Church Street, Santana continued to chatter on about heading out for drinks afterwards while Dave kept looking around like a caged animal. Getting to the Churchmouse, she stopped him walking and spun him around really quickly and looked at him in the eye.

"Be yourself and lets have fun, its been way to long since I have had a chance to go out and let loose a little," she cooed, brushing off something on his chest. Throwing her arm through his, she perked up and stated that they should smile when they walked into the pub. Realizing that she was right, Dave smiled and grabbed the door for her. And then the nightmare began for them again. It was the beginning of that horrible prom night. There sitting at the booth with next to Ryan was Dave's object of desire and hatred. There sat quietly chatting to basically his private school counterpart sat the one man that Dave had been running away from since high school.

"Oh for the love of God," Santana hissed, "you got to be shitting me…"

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson sitting together in the booth next to Ryan and his date. Kurt and Blaine, the damn bastards that confronted him on the stairs at school; Kurt and Blaine who tried to help Dave to balance himself and be okay with himself. Kurt and Blaine who got hammered at Prom and screamed out that Dave was queer like them. They hadn't changed one bit.

"Fucking hell," she began, crossing her arms, "Kurt and that queer bait boyfriend of his."

"Yah," Dave sighed, "I know, lets not keep Ryan waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

_20 June 2015_

_Hey Santi,_

_Me and Artie are doing well, he's making a lot of commercials but he landed the deal of lifetime to do the music video for some guy. _

_But we all miss hearing from you. Your mom and dad, every time they see me ask how your doing and even Quinn asks about you. I know that you two stopped talking to each other at prom but we just want to know if your okay. That and I think I may be pregnant. _

_Miss and love you _

_Brit 3_

-x-x-x-x-

"Who was that?" Dave asked Santana as she quickly read the incoming email on her blackberry.

Shedding a single tear and quickly wiping it away she mumbled it was from no one and continued to sip her coffee while in Dave's bathrobe. The night before had started on what looked like a good note but quickly escalated into the gong show that Dave had been afraid of.

-x-x-x-x-

"Yah," Dave sighed, "I know, lets not keep Ryan waiting."

Rolling her eyes and trying to keep calm, Santana roughly grabbed Dave's arm and got him marching over to where Ryan sat with his date. As they approached the table Ryan got up and hugged Santana, kissing her on her cheeks and bear hugged Dave. Dave tried to make pleasantries but looked out the corner of his eye to see what Kurt and Blaine were doing. For what looked like a split second there seemed to be some recognition between the two of them leading to a low growl that escaped his lips.

Leaning in close Ryan whispered in his ear, "Really Dave not the place but you can be all protective if he fucks up."

Sitting down, both Dave and Santana could see between Ryan and his date Kris, Kurt and Blaine being disgustingly cute with each other. It was like they did it on purpose sitting there facing them, giggling and playfully petting each other. Trying to make polite conversation while they ordered of the pub menu they learned that Kris was an accountant and was pretty quiet.

"I'll have a Cosmo," Santana stated when they gave their orders to the flaming waiter, "and make it a double please."

"Uh…triple vodka coke for me," Dave mumbled.

Ryan looked at the two of them somewhat annoyed but continued to prattle on about how finally this year was going to be the year that Leafs made it to the playoffs. Dave snorted, toying with his phone that he had placed on the table.

"Look," Ryan continued on, "they made a bunch of great trades two years ago and much like the Flames did back almost a decade ago, the team has built up a great starting line and they should be able to make it to the playoffs. Look at how they played this year!"

"They got shut out by Montreal, Ottawa and New York in their last games and barely scored," Dave countered. "You keep forgetting that the Leafs are cursed and will never make it to the cup or to even to the play offs."

"But they do have a couple of cute players," Santana giggled as their drinks were brought to them. Kris smiled at that comment and they clinked glasses, toasting each other. Dave sipped the drink and coughed slightly.

"Crappy vodka?" Kris asked. Dave nodded and took another sip eyeing Kurt and Blaine in the other booth. The conversation continued onto the merits of certain liquors and digressed to the weather and everyones plans for Pride. By the second triple the food had arrived and Ryan was slightly happy since the food was keeping Dave's noise level down. He seriously was wondering to himself what the hell was going through Dave's mind, never realizing that the problem was sitting right behind him all the while. By the third round their food had been consumed and Kris had gone from being quiet to a little more boisterous. Santana was pouring on the charm hoping to use Kris as a gateway to herself getting a man and Ryan was becoming concerned with Dave's behaviour.

Excusing himself from the table, Dave did a slight stumble, leading to Santana bursting out in laughter. Her rolling thunder of a laugh caused Kris and Ryan to slightly jump and Kurt and Blaine to stop looking at each other and to notice Dave. Dave wiped off some crumbs from he pants, did a slight bow, smiling and sauntered off to the washroom. Kurt and Blaine's eyes followed Dave, to which Santana noticed leading her to cross her legs and arms while sitting.

When Dave returned and sat down a little heavily in the booth, Ryan grabbed the waiter for the bill and leaned over the table and looked at Dave.

"Are you alright there?" he questioned sounding a little concerned.

"Oh me," Dave replied swatting at the air, turning to look at Santana "I'm doing fine. Are you fine Santana?"

She looked at him trying to look cross but giggled loudly again, "Oh I'm fine, I'm just glad that I made a break with my PAST"

Ryan looked at Kris, raised an eyebrow and looked at the cheque placed in front of him. Dave laughed loudly at Santana's comment and raised his drink to clink with hers.

"Anyways their Dave," Ryan began, "Me and Kris are going to take off. I'll _talk_ to you _tomorrow_."

"Well give me a hug before you leave," Dave jumped from the table. Leaning in when Ryan hugged him Dave prattled out "I'm sorry if I ruined the date but their is an issue sitting behind you. Oh and Kris is a really nice guy."

Ryan quickly glanced at the pair behind him and managed to put two and two together.

"Oh shit…," he breathed and quickly leaned over to Kris and quietly talked to him. Kris's eyes got wide open and nodded in understanding. Quickly coming up with a reason to get going, he kissed Ryan and managed to grab Santana's hand.

"Sorry I have to steal the man of the night but we have early date to go running along the lakeshore tomorrow," Kris responded when Santana extended her hand for help out of the booth, "I did have a good time tonight."

"Oh and I also," Santana chimed, "and don't worry I will take care of Dave tonight."

Ryan holding Kris hand raised a quizzical eyebrow but shrugged it off. He waved good-bye to the two of them, as they held on to each other exiting the Churchmouse. Breathing in the muggy air, Santana reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out of the pack, Dave asked for one and she stood looking at him with a smoke in her mouth.

"You have got to be serious," she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Social smoker, started in grade twelve," he stated digging his hands into his pockets. Doing a flip with her hair, she lit the smoke and handed the pack to Dave. Lighting one he breathed in and exhaled.

"God I need this right now," he sighed.

"Uh huh…"

"Well after seeing Kurt being all faggy with Blaine," Dave continued, "I dunno all of the old feelings came back. The wanting and the loathing."

Santana nodded her head as she continued to smoke. Finishing the cigarette she dropped it and ground it underneath her pump and moved over by Dave.

"Look I'm loosing my buzz and I want to have fun tonight," she stated placing her hand on her Dave's chest. "And you need to have fun with me."

He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek while he wrapped his arms around him. It took her be surprise and felt her arms were crushed by Dave's strength.

When he let her go she replied, "I'll take that as a yes and Dave, your a great guy. You don't need that asshole making you feel down."

Smiling, the walked off down Church to the Woody's to continue their revelries.

-x-x-x-x-

The remainder of the night was a blur of pulsing lights, deep base, an attempt by Dave to Vogue, and many an empty drink. He remembered that Santana had taken off her heels and had tried to put them in her purse but he had wound up holding them as they tried to hail a cab back to his place to continue the fun after last call. They had fallen into his apartment with Santana falling on Dave and their laughter echoing throughout his apartment.

"Dave do you mind if I spend the night here?" Santana giggled as she tried to do a hair flip while holding a wine glass.

"Oh sure, you can have my bed," Dave burped out. She hugged him and placed the glass on the coffee table.

"Your the best their Dave Karof..Ka..Kar…Karov…Karofsee!" She belted out, "Okay I'm going to pass out."

She stood up and blew him a kiss while she walked into his room closing the door behind him. Dave meanwhile slumped on the couch and whipped off his shirt and pants trying to get comfortable. He toyed with the highball glass in his hand thinking of Kurt and Blaine. But all the while he kept seeing himself where Blaine was. He was giggling with Kurt, playfully batting him like a cat after a mouse. Just thinking about it was making him get really warm and angry and warm…and oh God!

Dave ran for the bathroom and managed to barely get to the toilet before he heaved up all of the liquor and food in his system. For what seemed like an eternity, Dave felt his abs clench and unclench forcing the contents of his stomach to come rolling up, hurtling themselves our of his mouth. Tears came to his eyes as it happened and when the dry heaving had finally finished, Dave sat their and collapsed on the floor.

"I love you Kurt," he whispered to the air around him. Stumbling he cleaned up the mess and tried to make himself look presentable for the couch. Finding a blanket in the closet he collapsed on the couch and darkness enclosed him.

-x-x-x-x-

"Who was that?" Dave asked Santana as she quickly read the incoming email on her blackberry.

"Oh no one," Santana mumbled. Dave had been the sweetest person in the morning, making sure that coffee was ready for her and giving her his house coat while she quickly washed her clothes from the night before. Changing the subject she looked at him and asked the question that had been bothering since she heard it while Dave had been communing with the toilet.

"Dave while I think you were trying to be quiet last night, I heard you throwing up and when I got to the door to see if you were alright I thought I heard you say 'I love you Kurt'," she asked looking at him. Realizing he had been caught the nervous tongue tick emerged.

"Um," he tried to begin.

"Look don't try the whole lizard with tongue trick with me I know what I heard," she stated breathing of the coffee, "but if you don't want to talk about it thats fine."

Looking crest fallen, Dave toyed with the blanket that was still on the bed. It was a nervous habit the toying, something he had picked up as a kid.

"Wanna do brunch and I'll tell you all about it," he finally stated looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III_

_20 June 2015_

_Kurt,_

_Got your message and glad to see that you are aboard this project. All though it feels like it is sinking at times, but me and Brit should be up in Toronto on the 21st to get ready for the filming. I have been talking to the film company that your "star" will be working with and they managed to find a place for the filming. I should be on the next flight out of Columbus via Chicago, looking at landing at around two in the afternoon. _

_On a more personal note, Brit is pregnant and everyone is happy about it. Everyone was quite surprised that it happened as their were some fears that with me not being able to father a child. We would love to have you come over for the christening but that is like a good ten months down the road right now. _

_Brit also tells me that Santana lives in Toronto nowadays, but much like those of us that still live here in Ohio we are shocked that she is still alive and (we think) doing well. _

_Give me a shout when you get this and I will see you on Monday afternoon. _

_Art_

-x-x-x-x-

_19 June 2015_

Kurt stepped out of the cavernous hall that was Union Station into the fading sunlight that filtered onto Front Street. He breathed deeply holding his carry on bag while his other hand gripped a suitcase. This was it, he thought to himself, my first real showing of my talents. This is going to be amazing, I, little ole Kurt Hummel from Lima now NYC gets to be the one that designs the fashions for a music video.

If he could of hugged himself he would have but looking at his watch he realized that he had to get a move on to the hotel room that Blaine had been so nice to book for him. Well the company that Blaine was working with did the booking but even still if he could scream out his happiness he would have. Even better was that the filming was going to be happening during Toronto Pride week! He had always wanted to go since he could remember seeing the photos of the event online but he never had the money or time to do it. Remembering that Blaine was waiting for him at the hotel, he hailed a cab and directed the driver to the Hilton Toronto.

Life seemed to have for him since high school continued to get better and better. The acceptance letter to the Fashion Institute of Technology had been the foot in the door that he needed. The fact that the instructors had loved his daring designs and willingness to try new and innovative styles and ideas for men's fashion had gotten him an internship with Tom Ford, but the icing on the cake was when Blaine's music producers had contacted him to make the designs for his debut music video. With the blessing of his superiors at Tom Ford, Kurt squealed like a little girl and pranced around the office before one of the other assistants threw her water bottle at him, telling him to shut up.

On the other hand, Kurt was hoping that Blaine had finally figured out that he was the one that he should be with. Ever since Blaine had agreed to come to the prom at WMHS Kurt had hoped that Blaine would finally date him and become the one. No one could persuade him that Blaine was not the one for him. Even when Mercedes had pulled him aside two days before to confirm that Kurt wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing and that Blaine my not be right for him, would he believe otherwise. What did she know, or even still what did anyone really know about what it was like to try to have a same-sex relationship. For him that night had been an absolute dream, even with having to deal with Dave Karofsky's sad puppy dog eyes or the glare he kept getting from Santana. Although the majority of the night was still a blur to him, and the yelling he got from Finn the next day about destroying Dave's life made no sense to him at all.

But here he was jumping out of the cab in front of the Hilton Toronto about to embark on his new life. This could finally be the big break that he required to jump start his dream of owing his own fashion house. Gaga knew that he wanted it and it was so close. Walking towards the check in counter he managed to send a quick text to Blaine that he was there. The girl at the counter greeted him politely and handed over his room key. Thanking her, he almost skipped to the bank of elevators and rode the car to the sixth floor. Stepping into his room he was happy to notice that he overlooked not just University Avenue but at the same time the Canadian Opera House. He made a mental note that he was going to have to take in a show if he had time, but looking at his day planner as he sat down it seemed like there would be very little time for him to go and do anything.

A knock on the door, jumped him from his planner and he sashayed over to the door. Looking through the peep hole his heart jumped a beat. There at the door was Blaine quietly tapping his hand against his thigh. To Kurt, Blaine had not changed at all since the first time that he had saw him at Dalton. It was all in his eyes, but remembering that it would be impolite for him to leave Blaine standing out in the hallway, he unlocked the door and flung it open. Trying to look cute and flirtatious Kurt leaned up against the door frame and pursed his lips.

Blaine turned and smiled that smile that made Kurt melt and grabbed Kurt into an embrace. Kurt hugged back and directed him into the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Hope you like the room, I haven't stayed here before," Blaine whistled as he looked out the window.

"Its amazing," Kurt returned, "and I cannot thank you enough for getting me this job!"

"No problem there at all," Blaine replied back.

"So…we don't have much time in the city, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and grab a drink or something," Kurt quipped trying to sound sexy. Gaga Blaine is still the man of my dreams, he thought to himself.

Blaine agreed but Kurt stated that he wanted to freshen up first. Excellent idea was the response that he got back and Blaine quickly jotted down his room number and hugged Kurt again before he walked out. Standing there Kurt swore out loud and what he had hoped for a romantic hook up. Riffling through the suit case he grabbed all of his toiletries and headed off to the shower to freshen up. After spending half an hour of trying to get himself in gear, he finally settled on a pair of sailing shorts that came just above the knee with a clean cut long sleeved white collared shirt. He figured that the best accessory would be that so-called man purse that everyone joked about at work and after checking himself out in the mirror, blew a kiss to himself and strutted out the door. Having to go up to the eighth floor nearly drove him to crawl the walls just waiting to see Blaine all over again, but by the time he got to his room he had managed to compose himself.

Blaine answered the door in faded jeans and a black t-shirt that was covered by a light jacket. "Shall we?" he asked. Smiling Kurt stood aside as Blaine walked through the doorway and they chatted about Blaine's life since they last saw each other in New York just before New Years.

Blaine had finally broken through into the recording business, somewhat. Trying to be an out singer was not the easiest and it wasn't until a small label heard him that he finally got some good news. They loved his songs and his only single was climbing the charts Stateside. But they needed to do a video that would wow the masses and get it into the top forty on billboard. It had been Blaine's idea of doing it out of the country and to showcase the talents of others. Kurt had not been the first to come to mind but since everything needed to be done on a budget, Kurt finally won through. Which had lead him to another question about budgets with putting him and Kurt and this director from Columbus up in the Hilton Toronto, but m'eh it wasn't his money.

"So the idea is to have me showcase the song at MuchMusic and do the video their at the same time. Cut in some shots of Pride and voila _Forbidden_ becomes the next big hit, I hope," he stated as they were driven in a cab along Queen street towards the gaybourhood. When they finally stopped they got out and Blaine paid the faire.

Kurt looked around him when he got out and took note of all what the largest gay community in Canada was like. Pride weeks flags were in full force and everywhere he looked same-sex couples passed him. Kinda like Chelsea, he thought to himself but stopped thinking to himself when Blaine pointed to a pub near them.

"Its called the Churchmouse," he began, "I came here last time I was in Toronto."

"Oh and what were you doing here in Toronto?" Kurt asked trying to nuzzle up to Blaine.

"Um…just slumming," he laughed. Kurt laughed with him too not seeing the fear and shock in his friends eyes.

"Well your just going to have to tell me all about it then, are we not," Kurt returned leading Blaine in by his hand.

They grabbed a booth and Kurt made sure to box Blaine in. The booth beside them soon had another couple sit in there but they paid no attention to Kurt or Blaine. A flaming waiter came by and asked them for their orders and deposited a couple of menus on the table. Blaine pursued the selection while Kurt toyed with the martini that he had asked for. They continued to talk and Blaine pointed out the angry looking couple that had walked in.

"Jeez I wonder whats up their asses," Kurt giggled, "looks like they really don't want to be here." Blaine shrugged his shoulders and let the alcohol begin to relax him.

While Kurt talked and playfully patted Blaine, the singer thought to himself, wow those two heteros look really familiar. Jeez where did I see them last time, came the question, but Kurt kept pulling him out of his thoughts into the present. Kurt and liquor could be a lethal combination, especially when it may Kurt really flirtatious and touchy-feely. Realizing that he should be paying attention more so to Kurt and his thoughts he tried to concentrate but he kept feeling like that couple were glaring at him and Kurt.

It was with the loud laughter of the woman when her date stumbled from the table that both Kurt and Blaine looked at the couple. It was with that moment that realization dawned on them. It was like prom all over again. They had finally recognized Dave Karofsky and Santana Lopez.

"Jeez what the hell are those two doing here," Kurt hissed while trying to grab Blaine's hand just under the table while Dave sauntered by them. All three eyes caught each other while Santana crossed her arms and legs and glowered at Blaine and Kurt.

"So thats what happened to him," Kurt finally said when Dave was out of range, "I honestly thought that he had disappeared off the face of the planet after high school."

"Interesting, and here Mercedes was wrong in saying that Dave was in an asylum," Blaine mused.

"Well anyways they cannot harm us," Kurt stated leaning back in the booth with drink, "besides its been nice not having to listen to him whine and complain."

Blaine looked at Kurt with shock in his eyes just as Dave walked back past them and sat heavily down in his booth. That last year of high school Dave had apologized for his action and was trying to make amends with Kurt. It was on the verge of a really good friendship until prom, but Blaine was kinda blitzed and that night was a blur. All he remembered was Kurt phoning him a couple of days later in tears when Dave had told him that he hated him and wished he was dead and it would be a cold day in Hell before he spoke to him again. But before Blaine could get to Lima to find out what was happening Kurt was gone to New York, Dave had disappeared and no one was really speaking about what happened. That and their seemed to be a lot of angry people at Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm just glad that I made a break with my PAST," came the loud shrill of Santana's voice over the booth. Thinking that this should be a good time for them to exit, Blaine got the cheque and waited for Dave and Santana to leave.

Kurt on the other hand didn't care, Blaine was all his for the night and that was all that mattered.

-x-x-x-x-

It was close to midnight when they finally got back to the Hilton. Laughing they held each other while they staggered into the elevator. Aiming for the eight on the keypad, Kurt was in the mood to seduce Blaine in his room. Trying to force a kiss on Blaine, his interest pushed him back and giggled about Kurt being too drunk.

"Well then fine," Kurt stated with a slur trying to stand up and trying to hit the six on the keypad but aimed at hitting the five and seven before getting his floor, "but you owe me for all those years that I kept the hope alive. You owe me."

Kurt tried to point his finger at Blaine's chest but couldn't seem to find it. When the elevator stopped at the sixth floor, Blaine had walked and dragged Kurt to his room and fumbling in his pocket for the door key, Kurt made cooing sounds trying to hint at something. Getting the door open, Kurt staggered off Blaine and collapsed on his bed in a fit of giggles.

"Well thank Gaga that we have tomorrow off," Kurt began waving his hands in the air, making Blaine laugh, "Anyways just leave me I'm going to sleep."

Blaine waved good bye and closed the door behind him. When the door closed, Kurt breathed out "Fuck him" and tried to take off his clothes. Falling onto the bed a couple of times, he managed to find the light switch and crawled into the bed.

Maybe he will love me like I love him, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter IV_

_20 June 2015_

_Dave,_

_I have no idea what the hell came over you last night at the Churchmouse, but luckily Kris was understanding. Give me a shout okay?_

_Ryan_

_PS Kris (for some odd reason) really took a liking to your friend Santana. _

-x-x-x-x-

"Wanna do brunch and I'll tell you all about it," he finally stated looking at her.

Santana looked at Dave and replied that she would but she needed to change first.

"Sure I can drive you over, where is it?" Dave responded getting off the couch and heading to his room to change.

"On Grange and Sullivan just east of Spadina," she call out from the couch.

Dave meanwhile looked through his closet for a shirt. It was going to be a hot and muggy day so he quickly found a loose t-shirt and his camo shorts. When he stepped out of the bedroom, Santana hollered her love of it and grabbed her pumps and purse. Walking down the stairs they chatted about places to go and Santana recommended a place basically in walking distance from her house basically in the Art Gallery of Ontario. The drive to her place wasn't that bad but Dave lost his temper and screamed when he got cut off. If the driver in front of him was oblivious, anyone in ear shot from Dave's open top black jeep wasn't.

"Really Dave," his passenger sighed. He looked at her narrowed eyes and mumbled an apology.

Reaching her house he parked in front and waited in her living room while she took a quick shower and got changed into capri pants with a light short sleeved blouse.

"Um, if you do not mind me asking how do you afford this place?" Dave asked quizzically

"Well when Kevin up and left me, I lucked out and managed to keep the place. It was paid for already so in a sense it was a nice parting gift from the deadbeat," she hummed as she placed studs in her ears by the mirror at the front door. Showing that she was done, Dave smiled and walked out the door into the rising humidity. Santana followed behind him, making sure to lock the door on the way out. They walked up Beverly to Dundas and waited for a table at the restaurant. They chatted about what Ryan emailed to Dave that morning but Dave confided that he was terrified of the lashing that he would get from Ryan. They were good friends but Ryan didn't pull any punches when he was pissed with Dave.

But it was Santana's turn to not pull any punches, and when they sat down and the waiter had delivered their coffee, she stated in, "So mind telling me what the hell happened between you and Kurt?"

Dave sat their and looked into his coffee as the steam rose from the cup. He sighed and began, "Well, I think the whole thing between me and Kurt began right after he went to that gay version of Hogwarts, I thought that with him gone, then the loathing I had for myself would finally be gone. I mean it was horrible thinking all those thoughts about him. I really, really liked him and I didn't know what to do."

Santana nodded while she sipped her coffee.

Dave sipped his coffee and continued, "I dunno, I think that with Kurt being the only gay guy that I knew in school I was scared that I was going to become like him. I mean everyone would hate and despise me and then what…off to glee club?"

"Hey I liked glee, I just didn't publicly admit it," she retorted smiling remembering the good times she had.

"Yah well for someone like me it would have been social suicide," came his response, "but the night before I kissed Kurt I had this like horrible nightmare."

He sipped the remains of the cup and breathed out, "I dreamed that me and Kurt were screwing each other."

Santana breathed out and waited for the waitress to pour them some more coffee. They gave their orders and she waited for Dave to continue. His whole body stance was like a troubled child. He hunched somewhat over the table and was more looking internally then externally. Feeling a bit of pity for him, she reached over the table and gripped his hand with hers. She was amazed at how big it was compared to hers but it was somewhat soft.

"Look Dave," she finally stated still holding his hand, "that was like five years ago but you did make amends to Kurt for the way that you treated you."

She didn't add that Kurt screwed them both over in the end and for that she would never forgive him.

"Yah I finally confronted my demons that summer, got help. I mean that last year in high school I tried to understand myself but there was going to be no way that I going to come out and scream out the world that I'm gay," he muttered. Santana really noticed how hard it was for him to tell me all this.

"But you know what," he lifted his head and smiled at her, "I honestly think that it was heaven sent that day you started talking to me."

"Thanks Dave, and I should say I'm sorry that after prom I stopped talking to you," her smile flashed, "but then again after prom and the fall out between Quinn and me, all I wanted to do was just get out of there and I thought Kevin was the answer."

"Yah well I ran after prom also," Dave stated as the waitress delivered their orders. He inhaled the smell of the omelette in front of him, while Santana dug into her pancakes and fruit medley.

"I mean dad had to pull some strings to get me into UofT but all I wanted to do was run away as fast as I could," Dave stated poking at his food before he found a portion that he liked, "But I think that the shit kicking that I got really helped to seal the deal and get me out of the country."

"Yah I was meaning to ask you about that," Santana began, "what the hell happened there?"

"Betrayed by Kurt and Azimio," Dave muttered with food in his mouth. He swallowed and continued, "When Kurt wouldn't keep his mouth shut, it was endgame between myself and Azimio. I think that he was more hurt because he had to find out through Kurt but when all was said and done I'm black and blue and I lost my best friend."

Santana sat there looking at him thinking about that night and the fight that she had had with Quinn over whether or not Dave deserved what happened. It was funny but Dave's beating was one of the very few times that glee and the jocks were united and Quinn overall so major issue with what happened. Dave was a bully and a year of him trying to change his act would not stop how she felt about him. Santana had been furious, not so much that Dave took her to the prom but because Little Miss High and Mighty had shown her true colours. Her hand had stung for days afterwards after the slap across Quinn's face.

They finished off the rest of the meal in silence and Dave walked Santana back to her house, gave her a hug and drove off. She stood there on the perch looking at the jeep as it drove away, lighting a smoke to help calm her nerves. Dave really hadn't given her an answer, not that she was overly surprised, but still she understood why they had run. Dave for fear of his life and she because all that was good in her life was taken away from her. She had run because deep down Dave had been the only one she could turn to that last year. Puck was off galavanting with the hobbit or God knows who else, Brit was with Arty madly in love, and Quinn was nothing short of hot and cold all the time.

Dave had been there for her tears, she had been the first one to know about him being gay outside of Kurt and Blaine. He was the man she had always wanted but couldn't have. Tears came to her face as she ground the cigarette out in the ashtray and went inside to compose herself.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave drove back to his apartment and parked the jeep, making sure to put the soft top back on. Once that was completed he climbed the stairs trying to fish out the keys to his apartment. Getting in, he sighed and walked over to his room and changed his shirt for a muscle tee looking at himself in the mirror. Straight on he smiled and was pleased with himself. He turned to the right and then to the left looking at flat stomach. Kurt may have said that he was chubby in high school but it did spurn him to keep himself looking good. He flexed his arms and was happy with the biceps there. Not much definition but it never stopped the boys and men from looking at him when he went to the bars on Church.

Winking at himself and bringing a smile to his face after telling Santana some of the issue, he grabbed his bike and headed out the door towards the beaches for a good cardio workout. Making sure that he had a backpack filled with extra water and some food for himself, he mounted the bike and peddled towards Ashbridges's Bay Park on Lake Ontario. To took him a good half hour to get their with traffic and once he hit the park he rode along the trail as far east as he could go. Once he hit where Martin Goodman Trail and Boardwalk met, he knew that he could go no further. Dismounting he walked the bike towards the lake. Somewhat busy for a Saturday afternoon, Dave found a spot and sat down on the warm sand. It felt hot on buttocks but he didn't mind. It felt good to get out of the apartment and try to loose himself in his thoughts.

It was still a nightmare for him, thinking about what Kurt had said and done at the prom. Santana was right it had happened like five years before but still the sting of the betrayal hurt in the long term. After the beating he had tried to find Santana but she wasn't answering her cell or even at her local haunts. No one could give him any help because everyone seemed to have turned on him. He still remembered the phone call his father had placed with Kurt's father and the yelling and threats of lawyers getting involved. The pain and anguish that had come out of the whole debacle, Dave hadn't even left his house for almost a week because of the shame of it all.

"Damn him," he muttered under his breath as he watched the gulls whirl in the air looking for scraps. Even when he finally got the guts to confront Kurt on the steps on his house about what he had done, Kurt was indifferent to the suffering that he had caused him. He had yelled at him on the lawn about how any love that he had felt for him and even any respect that he had for him was gone. It was done and he hoped that the Earth would swallow Kurt whole so that he would never hurt me again. But it had been long enough dwelling on the facts of that day.

"Yes I still love him," he muttered again picking up a rock and throwing it towards the turquoise waters. That year had been what was looking to be something good for him. Hockey would be starting up soon enough and after managing to corner Kurt and apologize to him for his actions and ask for help things seemed to be on the upswing. Kurt may have stayed at Dalton but still he had managed to sneak him a couple of tickets to the prom so that he could see all of his old friends from William McKinley. But nope, he had to go get himself shit faced and then screamed out loud laughing how he wasn't the only fag in the school. Dave was one and Dave had kissed him in the locker room, with Blaine agreeing all the way. It had spread like wildfire throughout the celebration and by the end he had been confronted by Hummel's father, Azimio and a good portion of the graduating class. Dave had looked at Kurt pleadingly while he held Santana back from trying to kill anyone that dared to hurt Dave. Yah she had slipped out that he was but she seemed to be the only one there trying to defend him.

And Kurt just laughed and laughed while trying to grab Blaine's hand.

He felt tears well up but he fought them back. It wasn't right or proper for him to cry over the past but maybe it had been a good thing in the long run. He was now out of Ohio in the Centre of the Universe, had a good job and in a place where, yes, he may be living a double life, but it was the sense of not having a past that was the best for him. Maybe he should thank Kurt for that was the thought that crossed his mind. He laughed at that, like he would ever have a chance to thank Kurt for that. He may be Toronto but still in a city of over two million people what were his chances of running into the bastard again.

Smiling he stood up and brushed the sand off of himself and once he hit the boardwalk he peddled his bike back to the apartment.

-x-x-x-x-

_20 June 2015_

_Hey Santi,_

_Get out of here, you will not believe this! I forgot to tell you that I will be in Toronto tomorrow with Arty! He is directing a music video for this guy that went to Dalton with Kurtsy, and we get to spend the whole week there. Oh we so have to get together and play catch up. I mean I think I understand why you didn't come to the wedding and all with you not wanting to see Quinn. But all is forgiven, I do really really really miss you and all the fun we used to get up into. Although that time with the candles still makes me scared of candles. _

_I should say that I have always kept that photo of me and you in our Cheerios uniforms from when we won the nationals down in Dallas. You know the one of me carrying you like the way that I carry Arty to bed. Arty says he likes it in the bedroom because it makes me happy but sad but happy again. And he likes seeing me happy. _

_Anyways just hoping that we can see each other again. _

_Brit 3_

-x-x-x-x-

"Fucking hell," Santana breathed when she read the message on her blackberry, "Its a fucking glee reunion, just what I need now."

Quickly typing out that she would not be able to hook up, she stopped and thought about it. Why am I running away from Brit, she told herself, if I just take a page out of the old ways this should be a great way to make everyone see that I am still on top, so to speak. Deleting what she had written she typed out a reply and hit send.

-x-x-x-x-

_20 June 2015_

_Girl,_

_Your right we should hook up give me a shout and I would love to take you shopping at the Eaton Centre and do dinner or something else. _

_Miss yah, _

_Santi =^..^=_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter V_

_21 June 2015_

_Dave _

_Art and Brit are coming into town for a music video. Its a fucking glee reunion! Great what next bitch Quinn or that hobbit Berry?_

_Santana_

-x-x-x-x-

_Santana, _

_You have got to be kidding…no really, please tell me that your joking and all._

_DK_

-x-x-x-x-

The trip to the gym had made him feel better; it was good to beat the crap out of something every now and then. Keep his anger in check and at least it wasn't a locker in High school anymore. Checking his watch when he got back into his house and noticing that it was around three he stumbled towards the bedroom and figured that a nap would be the best thing for him. Just an hour or so and then time for dinner and whatever was on the television. Crawling onto the bed he fluffed up the pillows and grabed one to curl into. Drifting off into darkness he just couldn't get the thought of Kurt out of his mind.

-x-x-x-x-

"Really Dave, dirty boxer-briefs to bed?" came the soft male voice he heard coming over top of his head

"I dunno, I think its not a bad thing; really brings out the bear in him, but then again he _takes_ it so that would make him a cub," came a sultry males giggled reply from near what Dave thought was the doorframe.

Rolling over he almost screamed out. There lounging on the bed was Kurt. Almost spooning him Kurt licked his lips and moved a strand of hair out of his face. Leaning against the doorframe stood Blaine flipping a football in the air, end over end.

"What the fuck…" Dave called out somewhat groggy.

"Yes fuck, lets fuck!" Kurt called out kneeling on the bed.

What the hell is going on here, Dave asked himself. Kurt kept screaming out fuck over and over while he flailed his arms over his head. Blaine flipped the football end over end over end giggling.

"ENOUGH!" came the bitchy squeal that made the other two stop what they were doing. Santana dressed in a sheer pink nightgown walked out of Dave's closet and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Honestly you two are not helping the poor boy at all," she chided as she looked at her nails seemingly concerned about a possible chipped nail, "but then again the old Dave would have never allowed any of this."

Trying to sit up he got pushed into the bed by Kurt while Blaine tossed the ball aside and came over to sit on the opposite side of Kurt. Lying there watching the horror around him.

"This has to be a dream," Dave said out loud trying to get up but feeling like their was a weight on his chest pinning him down to the bed.

"Well of course its a dream gay boy," Azimio shot out as he appeared standing at the edge of the bed, "like I would be caught in the same room as a fag!"

The last word seemed to echo around the room and the other three picked it up and began chanting it, over and over, getting louder and pointing at Dave.

"ENOUGH!" Dave screamed and silence and darkness fell on the room, with the phantoms disappearing with the cry. Realizing he was no longer on his bed but on a cold floor he stood up and tried to brush himself off. It was then he realized that he was still wearing only his boxer-briefs. Looking around he noticed that he was back in the locker room of of his high school.

"I thought that this would be the best place for the two of us to heat things up," came the voice of Kurt as he came around a bank of lockers wearing nothing but a towel draped around his midriff. Dave stared at his pale skin that was smooth except for blond hair that ranged down his arms. He deftly walked towards Dave and placed his arms around his waist leaning his head on Dave's furry chest. "I was wrong, I should have never pushed you away after you kissed me. You really are the only one for me, not Blaine, he never notices me but you do. Only you Davey Bear."

Dave began to place his arms around Kurt but stopped when he heard a snort and a derisive laugh come from behind him. Turning his head he noticed Santana still wearing the night gown and Azimio in his football uniform.

"Oh isn't that cute," the former friend began, "Oh Davey Bear will you give me a hug also and tell me how special I am?"

Santana smiled at the comment while Azimio laughed.

"If you want him that badly Dave why not just take him?" she asked, "I'm keeping Blaine away and I'll deal with Azimio in my own way."

She cooed the last part while she ran a finger down the footballers face.

"But I don't…I mean I do…I mean I don't know what I want," Dave replied back while Kurt continued to hold him, nuzzling his face into his chest purring.

"Thats the issue isn't it?" Blaine called out appearing on the bench in front of the lockers, "What do you want? I am sure that he would have let him take you, but you just didn't know what you wanted. Or were you not man enough for him?"

"Thats a lie," Dave cried out pushing Kurt off of him trying to get to Blaine to punch him for what he said. Not man enough his ass!

Blaine laughed and jumped out of the way somehow summersaulting over Dave and landing by Kurt. He smiled that smile Dave always hated while he drew Kurt towards him, kissing his forehead.

Growling Dave lunged again towards Blaine trying to make him pay. Yet he could not get him; every time he got close, Blaine would disappear with Kurt in his arms while Azimio laughed and Santana cackled. Almost doubling over from her laughter Santana moved away from Azimio and sat down on the bench. Dave meanwhile, fists clenched kept moving his head around him trying to find any pattern to Blaine disappearing and reappearing to strike.

"Dave I'm getting tired of this," Santana began with the scene changing to a booth at that restaurant she always liked to go to back in Lima. It was deserted except for the two of them. She had changed also wearing her Cheerios outfit with her hair pulled back from her face, "now really, how many times have we sat here talking about your issue with Kurt and Blaine?"

"Um…" Dave just couldn't seem to remember.

"Way too often, in fact I think it was almost every Friday night for a whole school year," she said as she fished around her purse that she deposited on the table. "Honestly Dave, I swear that you used me just to whine and complain about your feeling lost and heartbroken over the queer bait."

Dave opened his mouth to respond but closed it with the dark disapproving look that Santana sent to him.

"Santana, why doesn't he love me? Why does he not notice me? Should I go to Dalton? I mean we have coffee every now and then and text each other but why? Why? WHY! WHY? WHY?" she screamed out the last portion making the windows of the restaurant shatter. The tinkle of the glass falling onto the ground made him flinch.

She stopped yelling once all of the rest of the glass had fallen to the ground and resumed fishing through her purse that Dave swore was getting larger and larger every time he looked in its direction. Crying out with glee, she triumphantly held aloft a cell phone that Dave swore was his.

It began to ring a familiar tone and she held towards him, a carnivorous look on her face. "I think you should answer your phone Dave," she laughed.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave was awoken by the sound of his phone going off. Flailing for it while he tried to wake up from a horrible dream he managed to find it on the nightstand by his bed. Not noticing who the caller idea was declaring he hit the accept button and grumbled a hello.

"Well hello to you ass," came the familiar sound of Santana's voice, "look I'm sorry to wake you from your nap or God knows what else, but HR deemed it important to send an email to me on a Sunday."

Dave rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his free hand and tried to talk, "So why are you phoning me about it." He truly was a grouchy man when he was woken up.

Santana continued prattling along like an automatic weapon, "Well I have no idea what you said or did but it seems by the email that HR sent, Greg must really like your work…or you. Your getting an assistant. Anyways its a new hire that was hired on Friday. Guys name is Aidan and he's all yours. Or mine…later on."

Dave mumbled an uh huh and really wished that she would hang up so he could go back to sleep, but not the dream that he was having. She continued on confirming that Brittany and Arty were still coming to Toronto and that they had landed a couple of hours before. They were staying at the Hilton Toronto but Brit was to come over to the office tomorrow for lunch with Santana. Dave continued to mumble his uh huh's but by the time that she was done he was really awake and not likely going back to sleep anytime soon. Hanging up the phone he stretched out on the bed and stumbled towards the washroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he noticed that he was covered in a sheen of sweat. Thinking that he should have turned on the air conditioner, he slipped out of his boxer-briefs and jumped into the shower to cool off.

The cool water sputtered to life through the shower head and he let the water play down the front of his body. The water did the trick in moving his sweat off of him, and he leaned forward placing his hands on the wall in front of him so he could direct the water to play down his back. It was refreshing and he felt his core temperature start to cool off. Turning the tap off he moved the curtain aside and looked at himself in the mirror. Somewhat fogged over he could still make out a fuzzy version of himself. He ran his hands over his damp hair moving it down his face to his chest. He let them stay over his pecs before he moved them throughout the hair on his chest before they stopped just above his manhood. Moving them away, he reached for a towel and dried himself off. Placing the towel back on the rack when he stepped out of the tub he grabbed his underwear and walked over to his room looking for something to wear. Although it was horribly humid, Dave felt a chill go through him. Must be the coolness of my body, he thought to himself as he threw the underwear into a hamper in the closet. He found a pair of sweat pants that he had made into cut off short and a tank top and wandered back to the kitchen seeing what was left in the fridge. Nothing really but left over pizza from the day before, he grabbed a couple of slices and a glass of water. He walked back with his hands full to the couch in the living room and turned on the television once he deposited the food on the coffee table. Flipping through the channels he finally ended up on MuchMusic as they were doing a weekly wrap-up of all the latest news. Not overly paying attention to what was being broadcasted his ears pricked up at the mention of Blaine.

"And this week should see the filming of the first hit single of Blaine Anderson's climbing hit _Forbidden_," the announcer stated in that annoying cheerful way they did, "we caught up with Blaine in Los Angeles before he left and he said that the video was going to be big and centred around a Pride celebration here in little ole Toronto. Well we wish him luck in filming and thats your weekly round up."

Dave picked up the glass and flung it at the wall, hearing the glass shatter and tinkle towards the floor. He sank his head into his hands and moaned. He never was going to be free of those two. No wonder Kurt was in Toronto; it wasn't because of Pride, he was here working with Blaine on that fucking video. A tear creeped down his face as he continued to bemoan his fate.

-x-x-x-x-

Brittany busied herself trying to get the clothes for her and Arty out of their suitcase in their room, when a knock came at the door. Saying that she would get it opened it and was surprised to see a dashing young man with curly hair in front of her.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked as her husband wheeled himself towards her voice. While the room was big it really wasn't big enough for him to really manoeuvre around the bed and furniture.

"Yes I'm Blaine Anderson, the star of your video," came the voice of the man in the doorframe.

"You look really familiar to me, are you related to Mr. Schuester?" Brittany asked perplexed.

"Wha'?" Blaine responded back moving off the doorframe.

"I think what she means is that you look like our old glee club director," Arty interjected trying to get around his wife.

"Oh glee club…name sounds kinda familiar to me, I'll have to ask Kurt," Blaine stated back trying to shake hands with Arty.

"Kurtsy is here?" Brittany began but was politely shooed away by Arty. Stating that they would meet up later, Blaine entered into the room and talked with Arty about his direction for the video. Brittany hummed to herself and somehow managed to find that all of her clothes were back in the suitcase. When they had finished up and Brittany had sorted out her clothes into the drawers, Blaine and his director shook hands.

"Oh and Kurt said something about wanting to have dinner later when you guys have a chance," Blaine stated as he opened the hotel door. Art agreed and said they would meet for dinner at six in the hotel restaurant. Blaine waved good bye while Art smiled at him. When the door was closed behind them Brittany looked at her husband with folded hands in her lap and stated "I remember him now, he's the guy that broke Dave Karofsky's heart and caused the big fight at prom."

Art was taken back at her statement. True his wife wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but she always managed to surprise him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter VI_

_21 June 2015_

_Kurt,_

_On our way; running a little late, Brit was doing the "Safety Dance". For some odd reason she swears that I lead the dance and song at some mall back in high school. That and she was in it…_

_Art_

-x-x-x-x-

Brittany pushed her husband out of the hotel elevator and wheeled him towards the lounge on the ground floor. Entering into the dimly lit area Art made out Kurt and Blaine sitting at a table and indicated that they should head over to that direction. Moving Art to the table (Brit smiled and caught Kurt's attention) Kurt smiled and waved while holding his martini in hand. after ushering Artie over to his side of the table Brit sat herself down making sure to smooth out her dress firsthand.

"Oh my Gaga isn't this amazing," Kurt started drawing out the last word, "I mean who would have thought that we would be having a glee reunion in another country!"

"I thought everyone here spoke Canadian, but they sound just like us," Brittany replied somewhat confused.

"Anyways," Blaine interrupted sipping his drink, "this music video is going to be truly huge and I love the direction that you plan on going with Art."

Art sipped his water, "Yeah, I am glad you like my idea. I just cannot believe my luck in actually getting the job."

"Yes how did that happen?" Kurt asked waving over a waiter for Art and Brit.

"I really have no idea but it's a job and its my first time doing a music video," Art replied while Brit ordered the coconut crusted salmon for him and Brit.

While the men made polite conversation about Art's direction and what the clothes would be like the waiter came by with the first course, Brittany sat their looking at Kurt and Blaine as the waiter who looked maybe in his early twenties served them their salads. While the conversation continued into discussions on location Brit found herself more and more drawn into thought it wasn't that she didn't have anything to say it was that she kept playing over and over in her mind the night of the prom and the fallout that came from it. Continually seeing the yelling, screaming, accusations and the general cacophony pertaining to the disaster at prom. she played with her salad pushing the cherry tomatoes around until she managed to get them to race each other around her plate. It distracted her from her thoughts and all of the uncomfortable feelings she was having towards Kurt and the discomfort of seeing Blaine. On one hand she liked Kurt as a friend and how it was fun to dance and shop with him (when they were in high school) but she didn't like how he had become; all mean and bitchy towards others. She knew that she was a total innocent (and much better then the rest of the people around here), but still she did carry a large amount of sympathy for the jock kid, Dave Karofsky. After all, Dave had gotten to become a lot nicer with everyone around him. He was even kind to Kurt when they ran into each other in public. Santana had also let it slip to her that Dave and Kurt were doing coffee dates together prior to prom. In fact, Dave was the reason everyone in Glee was able to have prom with Kurt. Just thinking about Santana she couldn't help but find it funny how Santana back then, could be so clingy towards her even though she was with her sexy Artie. Like the time that Santana had begged her to help her deal with something that Quinn was trying to get done. Something about the jocks and glee and a guy on the hockey team. She forgot what it was and somehow she kept thinking about kittens and snow.

"Hun, are you okay?" came the question from Brit's husband.

"I'm okay," she replied so softly that both Blaine and Kurt had to reach across the table to hear what she said. "Something just isn't right and it hasn't been right for a while."

"What is that that supposed to mean," Kurt mumbled into his drink. Brit had always been a strange cat to him. Shaking his head he went back to describing what the backup dancers would be wearing.

Nodding his head Art dug into the second course and spearing a piece of salmon on his fork he brought it to his mouth. Chewing it slowly he tried to picture what Kurt had them wearing. Somehow he was going to have to fit in a chorus line of backup dancers in showgirl costumes along a street. Well skanky showgirl costumes, like really, where did Kurt get his ideas from? he thought to himself. Getting back to the conversation at hand he had noticed that it had moved away from the video to Blaine's life in Los Angeles.

"I mean its really amazing being there," he continued on waving his hands around his place setting, "there is so much to do and all but its really hard to get anywhere unless you know someone. For me, I met my producer at a party out in West Hollywood or WeHo. There we were sitting on the balcony looking at this condo full of guys just bouncing around to some dj and after telling him that they were playing a remix of a song that I did. We made a little sweet talking and bam next you know it, I'm climbing the billboard charts and on a plane to Toronto."

Kurt listened to it all smiling. Gaga, he told himself, Blaine is so beautiful when he talks and moves his hands around. He looked around still cradling the martini glass in his hand slowly sipping the intoxicating elixir that it contained as he watched Art nod his head and Brit sculpt her cheesecake into something looking like a broken heart. He swore that he heard her say that something wasn't right but he didn't know that for sure. He loved her like a friend should just at times he wondered what planet her mind was on. At least on the positive side of things she was married to a wonderful man that loved her and managed to help her gain some more confidence in herself. He's smile slipped and he frowned looking at Blaine again. Coming quickly to the conclusion that Blaine wasn't looking at him, he glanced to see the eyes of Brittany on him. It was the look of her face, one that was filled with ,oddly enough, innocence tinged with sadness. It was like her face was filled with pity for him. Pity for what, he didn't know. Just that it was pity and sadness being directed to him. He gave her an inquisitive look, but she didn't speak up she just kept staring at him. Flipping his hair he faked a smile and turned to look at Blaine who had still not managed to look at Kurt.

Splitting the bill between the four of them, Kurt and Blaine joined the couple on the way out of the lounge towards the elevator as they waited for the elevator car to arrive Kurt couldn't fight the feeling that Brit was trying to contemplate things beyond her ken. They didn't really talk on the way up until they were reaching Kurt's floor when he piped up that he needed Brit to try on some of the outfits. She was the right height and weight and he was afraid that after all their conversation that he might have the wrong direction. She smiled and asked if her husband would be okay by himself. Art replied that he would be and Blaine and him waved good bye to Kurt and Brit when they stepped off the car. Moving towards his room, Brittany's nagging doubt came back to burrow within her mind. Kurt should not be with that Blaine guy, but she didn't know why exactly, somewhere rooted deep in her heart she felt a great unease in seeing them together.

Mincing the door open, Kurt sashayed to the closet and fished out his suit bag. Zipping it open he pulled out the show girl costume and showed it to his guest. Her eyes lit up when she looked at the ensemble. It was a black mini-skirt that looked like it had been made out of red PVC. A garish rainbow nylon and PVC long sleeve shirt that would show the midriff much like a skimpy cheerleading top, if Senator Sue Sylvester could see the top she would not approve but Brit thought it was outstanding.

"Now, I realize that when I was talking about the costume their would be a head piece but that was being done by a company up here," he continued on, "Its going to have a stylish skull cap that will be festooned with the Pride colours in long feathers. There is also a back piece that will be fitted on some of the dancers to make them look like peacocks with rainbow tails."

Taking it in her hands, Kurt marched off to the bathroom to give her some privacy while she changed into the outfit. She was surprised to see that it did fit her well and he looked at herself in the mirror. She giggled at herself thinking that she looked like one of those weird clowns that she would see on television every now and then and called for Kurt to come out.

"Oh…my…Gaga," he breathed bringing his hand together in front of his mouth. "You, look amazing!"

"I feel like I got splashed with a slushy," Brit returned somewhat deadpan.

"Well turn around for me," he asked as his model twisted around.

Asking her to raise her arms so that he could look to see if their were any points that may cause some of the issues for the dancers in their movements, as he was busying himself dealing with the back he was startled by Brittany's question.

"Kurt, why did you hurt Dave Karofsky at prom?"

He was taken back and he fumbled his hands on the cloth. Trying to regain his composure, he asked her to put her arms down and turn around. She asked him again while he tried to feign like everything was in order, still no reply. She asked him a third time and he finally stopped turned her towards him and looked at her, it made a sick sort of sense that this is what she was so busy at dinner mulling over. Brit may not have been the smartest person but she would be damned if she couldn't help but figure it out on her own.

"I don't know what your talking about," he mumbled looking at the floor like a guilty child that had been caught but didn't know how to fess up.

"I'm sorry for asking but it all came back to me seeing you with that guy that looked like Mr. Schuester," she stated trying to find what Kurt was looking at on the floor.

Sighing, he looked up to find her trying to search for something on the floor. He sighed again and in a cold voice replied, "I don't remember and it was a longtime ago."

Motioning for her to take off the outfit he wandered back into the washroom. In a loud voice he called out, "Besides last time I talked to him he yelled at me for destroying his life, embarrassing him and that he wanted me to die, or something to that effect."

When she was done changing back into her clothes, he came back into the room and kissed her good night on her cheek and reminded her which room that she was staying in. As Brit left the suite Kurt found himself sighing again as he closed to door to her. he went back to room picking up the costume to place it back in the bag. To shake the mood he found himself in, Kurt reminded himself that tomorrow was going to be a big day not just for him but for Blaine and Art. But more for Blaine and he hugged himself at that thought. He's thoughts came to him rapid fire about Blaine thanking him, Blaine telling him that he needed more from him, Blaine loved him. He fell on the bed giggling more to himself picturing kissing Blaine and feeling his hands roam over his unkempt curly black hair. Caressing the tight muscles across his back.

Kurt smiled to himself thinking of a half naked Blaine writhing with him on his hotel bed, but then stopped when he realized that he was alone. He sat up and looked around the twilight that filtered into his room. It wasn't fair he told himself, not fair at all. Stretching he prodded himself with his mind to get off the bed and grab a shower before bed and looked back at the empty bed. Not fair at all, nothing in life was fair to him.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ahem," came the strong masculine cough.

Kurt rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes to see Blaine wearing his Dalton uniform, at the foot of the bed. He smiled and held open his hands.

"I must be dreaming," Kurt murmured.

"Ah yah, you are there Kurt," Blaine replied back.

"Oh"

"Sorry, but yes this is a dream," Blaine shrugged sitting down on the bed, "but since this is a dream I'm the Blaine that you always wanted their sexy man."

Kurt smiled and sat up letting the covers slip to his waist exposing his bare chest. He reached his hands towards Blaine indicating that his lover should place his hands on his. Blaine continued smiling but shook his head forcing Kurt to stop and moved one of his hands to point at someone looking out of the window. Kurt turned his head and saw a large muscular man that seemed to be dripping. He couldn't make out any discernible features due to the lack of light in the room.

"Who are you?" came the quiet question Kurt posed as the scene changed and he noticed that he was standing in a gymnasium wearing his Dalton uniform. The strange man continued to stand with his back to Kurt but within the shadowy light of the dream Kurt could make out brown hair that was matted with something red that dripped onto a red varsity jacket. The hands of the man clenched and unclenched while quiet sobs seemed to rack his body.

"Swift Kurt, fly little bird, fly," came duel female voices as they skipped into the light and stood between Kurt and the strange man. Standing there stood Santana and Brittany in their Cheerios uniforms, holding hands. To Kurt when they spoke they spoke as one.

"Fly where?" Kurt looked at the two of them crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fly where you cannot hurt him," came their ethereal response as they turned their heads to face each other.

"Hurt who?"

"The one that loved you and you spurned!" They screamed fangs emerging from their mouths, their eyes becoming snake like. They pointed long clawed fingers and at him and continued on, "because of you, he-"

"Who?" Kurt screamed back stamping his foot and pushing his clenched hands to his sides.

"-was beat because of you, he believed the lie that you sent to him," they countered not hearing Kurt demanding them to provide an answer. Becoming their high school selves again Brittany and Santana grasped each others wrists and swung themselves around in a circle. They began to giggle as Kurt tried to move towards the man on the other side of them. Trying to move around them, both of the Cheerios stopped and undid the circle they had created. Before Kurt's eye a wall of Santana's and Brittany's appeared in a circle around the man.

"No, you shall not pass," all of the female voices spoke at once, "you cared for him not and he suffered for that. Never again we say to you. May you get swallowed by the ground beneath you and may you die!"

"Swallowed by the ground…?" Kurt murmured to himself. Someone else had said that, but who he couldn't remember.

"IT WAS ME HUMMEL!" came the bellowed anguished cry of the man. He had turned around to face Kurt as the scene changed again to a Catalan bull ring that Kurt had visited the summer after high school. All around the seats sat cheering and bellowing Blaine's that extorted Kurt to finish what he started. Standing there in a matador costume, Kurt noticed a sword in one hand and a red cape in the other. Before him pawing the ground with fearsome hooves straining against a thick black collar stood a frightening massive bull that dwarfed poor Kurt. The bull's hide was covered in thick brown hair but it was the face that arrested Kurt from any movement. The face of the bull looked like a cross between an actual bull and the jock Dave Karofsky. The bull continued to bellow, Hummel over and over again with the light of the sun glancing off the brass ring in the nose. Kurt also noticed that there were blood stains fresh and old that covered the bull. While the Dave-bull strained to gore Kurt with its wicked looking horns Kurt saw that two senoritas danced beside the bull. In their hands they held the linked chain that lead to the collar on the bull.

"Whats the hold up Kurt? Just kill him," called out one of them that looked like Santana.

"No Kurt let him kill you," cried out the other one that looked too much like Brittany.

Panicking and looking around himself, Kurt could feel the sweat that was beading all over his face.

"Really Kurt please do something," came the laughed response from a Blaine that was now lounging beside him on a chaise, "I mean you never did really have the balls to do anything with me and after all the nice things he did for you…well…you might as well just put both of yourselves out of your misery."

Dropping the sword and cape Kurt turned to face Blaine, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine smiled and pointed at the bull that was now bearing down on Kurt with all the fury of Hell. Raising his arms to shield himself he screamed while the Blaine's cheered.

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt woke with a start and stared around at the room in the nights darkness. Nothing moved or stirred accept for the sound of the air conditioner register by the window. He sat up and continued to probe the darkness looking around for anything. Removing the blankets he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was ten past one in the morning. Striding towards the window he moved the shades back and looked at the city around him. Cars moved back and forth but they were few and far between. Nothing seemed to flash along in the skies above him. Sighing, he placed a hand on the cool glass and tried to reflect on what he had just dreamed. It made no sense being all a blur of Blaine's, a snorting bull and him as a matador.

"Really," he quietly told himself to reassure himself mostly, "I really have to stop watching Madonna videos before I go to bed."

He told himself that he should get some sleep because six-thirty was going to be coming way to quickly and he needed to be on his A game. Blaine's video was starting today and by the sounds of what Artie had told him it was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter VII_

_20 June 2015_

There's not a whole lot of things more beautiful than a velvet night sky at 30,000 or so feet in the air. Aidan Marsh peered out the window of a cramped, stuffy Westjet airplane desperately trying to focus on the scenery before him. Granted, it wasn't all flora, fauna, and happy colors.

Then again what more could one ask for when you are in the domain of birds and angels? Still, the way the ethereal forms of the clouds danced on the winds gave at least a small shred of life to the emptiness that surrounded this iron eagle, albeit sorrowful. On the climb up at about 17000 feet they passed through a nice patch of altostratus(middle clouds) that had been exceptional in comparison. The sun had set just enough then, so that in thinner areas of the clouds it seemed as if they had captured liquid pools of sunlight. If only they could've stayed at that altitude. Aidan believed he would've been thoroughly content.

The sky, now shrouded in the mourning darkness of day's death, was still beautiful. But it seemed cheated in a way. Cheated of the same vitality and vibrancy that shined during the climb. Not only that, but at the moment the only clouds at their altitude that danced were the cirrus clouds. They seemed less like clouds and more like spirits torn from something greater. It was quite melancholy, then again that might just be Aidan projecting his current mood onto the world around him. The last month had been a rough one, the reason he was flying coach on a value brand airline was directly related to his actions as of late.

He was being punished. Punished at 23 years old. He had made a bad judgement call and that judgement call had impacted the life of those around him, specifically his father. Aidan had fallen in love. or at least that's what it had felt like.

Aidan had started his second winter term at the University of British Columbia. He was enrolled under a Bachelor of Commerce majoring in Finance. He had worked hard to get into the program as it was highly competitive and by the third year students were provided internships that were paid if you were among the top percentile. In fact Aidan had worked so hard he had been the only second year with two third year courses in his winter roster. One of those courses had been COM370 or Business Finance; it was taking that course that had been the biggest mistake of his life. That was the course he had met Professor James Holthom in, the man he soon learned to love. At first it had started out innocent. Aidan was eager to learn and well versed in the language of financing and it was only natural for him to be noticed and voice his opinions. Knowledge alone was, of course, not the only contributing factor to the eventual romance between the professor and Aidan. No, it was also much to do with the fact that Aidan had a definite air of charisma and confidence about him. Many would say one couldn't help but feel like smiling around Aidan. He generated in those who took the time to know him a certain sense of peace. His father, Samuel Marsh the Mayor of Vancouver, couldn't have been happier to learn his son had, as he called it, "the politics gene".

The difference was Aidan was real. Samuel Marsh on the other hand was pushy and full of shit, much like a bowel movement really. In reality, it was Samuel Marsh's hopes that Aidan would carry on in his foot steps politically and that's why Aidan pursued a career in business. His father of course wanted him to get a bachelor in Poli-Sci and then move onto a degree in Law but Aidan knew he wasn't built for the cutthroat world of Law. If it hadn't been for his uncle Greg, Aidan would have been pressured by his father to attempt it regardless. Aidan was more suited for business and with a lot of effort and persuasion from both Greg and Aidan, Samuel had given his blessing. He still remembered his fathers words, "well that would be a great way into politics as well I guess. It's respectable and it would definitely come in handy when discussing budgets and financing for the city's spending."

Samuel Marsh, the eternal rationalist. If he could spin something in his favour he would. Aidan's future becoming a conduit to Samuel Marsh's life and legacy, definitely something he would utilize. God, Aidan detested his father. In truth, his uncle Greg was more of a father to him than the old man. The only time Samuel Marsh was ever really involved in Aidan's life was when it suited his purpose. Throughout his adolescence up to his final year of high school Samuel Marsh was practically a ghost in Aidan's e Greg was the one who taught him how to ride a bike, play ball and even showed up to his school plays with a camcorder. Uncle Greg was always the one excusing his father's usual absence often saying work had come up.

Work came up a lot for dad. After all, his father was Senior partner at Marsh and Campbell, his father's Law Firm. As if running a law firm in the heart of downtown Vancouver wasn't enough, Samuel Marsh felt the need to pursue politics a few years ago. If the old bastard could pull it off he'd attempt global domination… Thankfully though, the UN had counter measures for power hungry demons like his old man. So of course once Samuel Marsh wanted to run for office, it was only natural that he immersed himself in his non-existent family life. His primary platform for running was family values, second was stricter laws and last but not least social programs encouraging economic stimulation.

"Excuse me? Would you like a cold beverage?" Aidan jumped in his seat as a female voice pulled him out of his state of despondence. He turned to the women, and nodded.

"I'll have a diet coke please," as she bent down to pull a can of diet coke from the second shelf of her serving cart he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were almost the same chartreuse green as James'.

Aidan really didn't know how to feel about James anymore. He thought back to all the happy memories they shared, he smiled thinking back to their first kiss, but the smile was quickly tainted with bitterness. James or rather at the time Professor Holthom had tricked Aidan into a first date and by the end of that date a first kiss. It had been February 13th

It was the day Professor Holthom had just finished a lecture on budgetary appropriation and the importance of properly forecasted projections based on previous fiscal year data. He sat there staring out the window recalling the events of that day. The day, they spoke for the first time one on one.

The entirety of the class had left but Aidan was finishing up some side notes he felt would be relevant to the lecture notes, when the professor asked, "Aidan? You realize the class is over, right?" Aidan looked up to find the Professor leaning back onto his desk his khakis snug in all the right, yet very wrong places. His forest green dress shirt brought out the green of his eyes more. The shirt hung somewhat loose and he had buttoned it up only three quarters of the way so as to reveal what looked like the smallest glimpse of a black muscle tee underneath it.

"Um, yeah sorry professor I'll just be one more moment," Aidan replied earnestly. He just needed a few more seconds to jot down a few things. He understood the professor was a busy man but he had to keep his GPA above 3.8, he had.

The professor smiled. "Take your time, I don't want to rush my prize student," he said with a slight lilt to his voice. Aidan felt warmth rush to his face in response to the praise and quickly directed his eyes back to his notes which he, at the moment, was having a hard time finding where he had left off. I can't think clearly knowing he's directing his attention at me now. The professor was forty-one years old but many would say at most he looked thirty five. Professor Holthom was said to take very good care of himself. Aidan could confirm this. Almost every Tuesday and Thursday morning while Aidan worked out at the campus sports facility he would see the Professor doing laps in the pool. A few times Aidan had watched the professor as he exited the pool. He swore the professor sometimes knew Aidan was staring at him because on occasion, it seemed that, the professor took his time climbing out of the pool. It's not like Aidan meant to stare. He just couldn't help it. Something about the way the Professor's rich, short chocolate hair glistened when it was wet or how the water droplets raced down his firm chest and trickled down his well defined abs almost seemed to draw Aidan's attention to his waterlogged swim shorts which clung to him in such a way that it teased and titillated the mind with a seductive knowledge. A knowledge of what lay beneath the shorts in the Professor's most intimate regions seemed to intoxicate Aidan. Knowing that this same man had just praised him as his prize student was making it impossible for Aidan to think at all.

"All done!" Aidan exclaimed to the professor with a genial grin. He wasn't going to get any work done here. He had a free block before lunch tomorrow he would try and pick back up where he left off then. Once he collected his things he started to head to the door but before he had a chance to make it up more then a few steps the Professor called at him.

"Aidan? A moment please?" Aidan's pulse started to quicken, his mouth became dry and his tongue felt heavy. He turned towards the professor the look of fear must have registered on his face because the professor immediately tried to alleviated any of his concerns. Sadly, he wasn't concerned about anything. Aidan simply had never spoken with the professor one on one and he was never good at talking to guys he was attracted to, words tended to come out wrong if at all. In class, it was different. There were other people involved and they were all interacting.

"Don't worry Aidan you're not in trouble," Aidan nodded still standing there on the steps. The Professor raised a brow in puzzlement, "You know it'd be easier to talk if you came down here" Aidan tried to remember how to speak. Unfortunately, he could only muster the more primitive one syllable responses in his vocabulary at the moment.

"Uhhhhh," he said dumbfounded. His forehead was beginning to get clammy and his nerves were on high alert for some reason. Oh yeah, he was uncomfortable!

"Aidan are you okay you're looking a bit pale?" The Professor said starting towards him, a look of genuine concern on his face. This only served to make matters worse. Now Aidan couldn't remember how to breathe. He began to try and gasp for air but it was as if a switch had been flipped stopping air from entering his lungs. Suddenly his stomach decided it would be a good idea to eject it's contents, even more of an issue, the professor was right in front of him! To Aidan's horror, he found himself regurgitating yesterday's BBQ pork and fried rice all over Professor Holthom's suede loafers and before he could even think of apologizing profusely the world began to swim and fade into black.

-x-x-x-x-

*Crrrrkkk" The sudden sound of the airplane intercom clicking on drew Aidan out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but it seems like we have been requested to land in Montreal as there is a severe thunderstorm heading towards us. We will be on standby for approximately two and half hours until it passes over. We would like to apologize for the inconvenience.

Everyone on the plane began to gripe and groan. Aidan for the most part would enjoy the reprieve, he wasn't used to flying coach and the cramped quarters were not to his liking.

"You know it figures!" exclaimed the passenger beside him. He had barely remembered the woman in her early fifties was there. What with him drifting off into deep thought and well, she had been sleeping five minutes after take off. Now she was awake alert and moderately perturbed. She made a scowl and began adjusting her gaudy pink Adidas tracksuit, as she sat up.

"First Becky books me the wrong airline to Toronto, so I'm stuck on a plane hardly bigger than a sardine can with wings, with people that smell of blue collar mediocrity! And now I have to spend two hours in fake Canada? This is unacceptable! This airline is run by sloppy babies"

"Um, huh?" Aidan replied.

"Oh don't tell me English is your second language? Parle vous Anglais?" The woman said in an incredibly racist and berating manner.

"I speak English, thanks." Aidan replied now a bit miffed "Let me guess you're visiting from one of the confederate states?"

"I should only be so lucky" she replied somewhat oblivious to any injury or insult. "Do you know who I am?" She said with a sneer. This bitch was beginning to irritate Aidan, a lot.

"My first guess was Satan but you seem a lil pale to be him. Wait… Sarah Pailin? Let me check your hand for speech notes to be sure," Aidan replied with a catlike grin. The woman stared in sheer horror, shocked and appalled by what he had said.

"Sarah Pailin is my sworn enemy since 2012! When she stole my slogan. 'Yes, you cane', A slogan that would later get her re-elected in Alaska. I swore to see her destroyed like a proud samurai sworn to uphold Bushido. You work for Will Schuster don't you?" She said with an accusing glare. "He sent you as a tail, to sabotage my trip as a goodwill ambassador."

It was in this moment Aidan came to two conclusions. One, bitch was bat shit crazy. Two, she was obviously a paranoid moron and it would only be proper for him to mention to security that she seemed edgy and very anxious the entire flight, almost like she was afraid of being watched closely. Really it was his duty as a Canadian to let them know this. He smiled delighting over the thought as they descended toward the Montreal airport.

"I take it this Will Schuester is your ex- husband?" he asked politely in hopes to fuel her paranoia a bit more. The look of sheer terror and nausea crossed her face.

"I'd rather perform seppuku then marry that show tune loving communist, his head looks like the father of all tumbleweeds took a crap on it!" she exclaimed. Aidan chuckled to himself, she was crazy but he had to give the woman points for verbal creativity. He sighed with guilty pleasure, if what he said to airport security worked, her wish might be granted.

Aidan found himself immensely amused as he leaned against a wall of the Pierre Elliot Trudeau airport watching the bitch in the pink Adidas tracksuit get dragged away kicking and screaming by airport security. He had just a few minutes ago past by an airport security officer. After expressing his concern for Canada's national security he may have let it slip that the crazy lady was acting paranoid, babbling about an Illuminati conspiracy and mentioning how John Walker was a visionary. The guards on duty thanked him for informing them and bid him a safe standby and suggested he look around as the airport had many amenities. Sure what he did was bad per say, but after speaking to that women for five minutes he felt little remorse. He didn't think she'd be re-boarding.

Since it hadn't taken all that long to get off the plane, what with his luggage still on the plane he figured he'd look round the airport gift stores and maybe grab a bite to eat, as suggested. First though, he thought, it might be best to make a call to his uncle Greg and let him know about the delay as a car would be waiting for him at the Toronto airport.

He pulled out his Silver Blackberry Noble the newest in the line, the damn thing was expensive but it was made of some metal alloy that was practically indestructible and had the best range out there. He had trouble remembering the good old days when if you dropped your phone the wrong way it would bust. This thing you could run over, forget in the wash, leave in a burning building and you could go oops, pick the thing up and dial away like nothing happened.

Most people didn't even use computers unless it was work related nowadays. As he turned the Blackberry on the desktop wallpaper loaded to the picture of James and him sitting under a cherry tree at the fairly new botanical gardens preservation centre, it was an artificially made ecosystem created by an eccentric green thumb with money to waste. He felt a twinge of pain seeing it but for some reason he still couldn't delete it. They had been so happy. That was the day after he had barfed on James' very expensive loafers. It was one of the happiest days in his life. Aidan would remember it for a long time. He looked at the two men smiling back at him from his phones screen and couldn't help but ask what happened to them and as he did, he began to reminisce. About waking up in the campus clinic, James there beside him worried and concerned. His eyes became misty as he replayed the events in his head…

Aidan eyelids fluttered open and he found himself staring up at a beige ceiling with a set of studio lights set on dim shining down at him. The light poured into his retina and sent dull stabbing pains to his brain. He closed his eyes quickly, shielding his face with his hands, he let out a moan. He had no idea what had happened, but he felt like he had been wrung through the wash. His guts felt like someone had played cat's cradle with them and he was sure he could lay there for weeks. For some reason he felt spent.

"Morning sleepy head. Well I guess night is more appropriate." Aidan's breathe caught in his throat. He didn't have to look to know who had just spoken. Face still covered he found the ability to speak.

"Professor Holthom? What's going on and where am I?" Slowly he began to recall the classroom and his lack of digestive fortitude. If Aidan had the strength to actually move at the moment he probably would've quickly excused himself and ran for the hills, never to return.

"You're laying on the couch in my office. If you might recall you fainted in the lecture room. I had called for the school nurse to make sure you were alright. When she checked your vitals and determined you had simply fainted and you showed no flu symptoms I suggested we move you to my office, instead of taking you across campus to the clinic. I figured you'd be less alarmed waking up here than in a recovery room." The professor explained.

"Oh yeah, because waking up in a room that's completely alien to me wouldn't be a shock." Aidan snorted and immediately regretted what he just said.

"Well I'm glad to see you didn't lose you're ability to use sarcasm," chided the professor.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Aidan expressed wishing he could retract what he had said. The Professor went out of his way to accommodate me and all I can do is be a sarcastic dick he thought. This is how people get failed.

"That's alright, I didn't take it personally. I realize what happened has been overwhelming and a bit disorienting." He said with a chuckle, Aidan uncovered his face and turn towards the Professor before opening his eyes so as not to incur the lights wrath again. He was greeted with somewhat tired yet sincere eyes and a sombre smile. He returned the smile with his own and for a moment the Professor's eyes sparkled , then again it may have just been the lighting.

"Thank you for looking after me. It was very thoughtful of you," Aidan replied. Feeling a little bit courageous he attempted sitting up. He was still a bit weak from the days event and he found himself struggling to push his body into a sitting position. That's when he felt the Professor's hand pressed between his shoulder blade as he helped him sit forward.

"Here use this pillow for support," he felt one of the sofa pillow slide behind him and he laid back to a somewhat elevated position. The professor smiled at him and he felt a nervous shiver travel down his spin. The professor frowned.

"That's odd the nurse said you didn't have a fever," he remarked with a hint of concern as he touched his wrist to Aidan's forehead. Instantly Aidan shook with another shiver. Right now, the professor's touch was electric. "You don't seem too warm or cold. Stay there I'll go grab the nurse. The Professor started to get out of the chair he was sitting. That's when Aidan made a bold move and touched the Professor on his arm. Instantly the professor went tense. And turned to him.

"No, it's fine," Aidan assured him, "I'm just a little tired still I think." The professor nodded. His expression seemed warmer somehow.

"Understood. You've been through a lot today," The professor replied, sympathetically, "Why don't you try and get a bit more rest then."

"I can't," Aidan argued, "You've already wasted half your day watching over me. I just need to get to my dorm and sleep." Aidan once again attempted to get up but before he had a much of a chance the Professor had placed a firm hand on Aidan's chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Nonsense," the Professor said a look of strict concern weighing on his face now. "You are in no condition to be doing any such thing. I have a feeling you've been pushing yourself hard lately young man. You get some rest." He cracked a warm smile. "Don't worry about me. I have some papers on my desk there, that still need to be marked." He nodded at an old mahogany writing desk. "You get some shut eye. I was planning on burning the midnight oil here anyway. I may as well ensure my prize student is recuperated before I escort him back to his dorm." He gave him a wink and pulled a suit jacket off the back the chair he was sitting on. "Sleep, it's fine." With that the professor laid the coat on Aidan like a blanket, tucking him in. Aidan felt his eyes water a bit as his heart strings were pulled by the Professor's compassion and as he closed his eyes he took a deep breath. The scent of vanilla on a hot summer night's breeze tantalized his senses. The scent was coming from the jacket; it was the scent of the professor and he smelled delicious.

It was quarter to two in the morning when Aidan slipped back into consciousness and looked up at the wall clock. He had awakened fully re-energized and well rested. The professor was perched over his work sitting behind his desk gingerly grading papers. The dress shirt he had been wearing was now laying discarded on the floor, just to the right of the desk. The Professor sat there grading papers in his black muscle tee. His muscular arms resting atop a pile of papers. In the dim light of the room his sun kissed skin seemed almost cinnamon in colour, but it was simply an illusion created by the lack of proper lighting. But in this light he seemed to give off a bronzy glow like a Greek god, resplendent in all his earthly glory. He truly was captivating. The days toll had begun to show on the Professor's face in the form of a five o'clock shadow which suited him. It made his strong jaw line more noticeable, it looked good and incredibly masculine on him. What he hadn't expected was the Koi tattoo on the Professor's right bicep.

"You have a tattoo of a koi fish?" Aidan said a hint curiosity in the undertone.

"Well, well glad to see you're awake. For awhile there I thought I'd have to carry you back to your dorm." The professor said looking up and flashing a toothy grin of pearly whites. Aidan thought of the Professor carrying Aidan in his powerfully capable arms to his dorm room and laying him on his bed. The thought made warmth rush to places not easily spoken of. Aidan dispelled the image from his mind. "And yes I do have a koi tattoo. It's a symbol of strength and perseverance in the Japanese culture."

"I see" Aidan replied. "I guess I should get going. It's getting late and I do have class to be at later today." He stood up placing the Professor's suit jacket on the sofa arm and then quickly patted his clothes to get any wrinkles out.

"Actually because of what happened today I spoke to the nurse and had her inform your other professors that you would be taking a personal day tomorrow." Aidan was a bit shocked by this announcement.

"There's really no need for that. I'm fine." Aidan argued. The professor looked at him eyes narrowed and in a very serious tone said.

"Aidan, you slept the majority of the day and night away." Still staring down Aidan, "You need a day off. You place too much pressure on yourself that's evident. So much so that you became violently sick and fainted. You're running yourself to exhaustion. You're taking the day off and that's final." The Professor would have no argument here. If only Aidan could explain the truth behind his fainting spell. Mind you, he thought, I have been pushing myself a lot this year. He stood there in quiet reflection. Could it be partially due to exhaustion?

"What am I supposed to do?" Aidan replied a bit exasperated. "It's Valentines day tomorrow all my friends have dates or plans. I was going to study anyways after classes." The professor let out a long sigh.

"You really don't have anything better to do then study?" The professor asked sounding somewhat defeated.

"Absolutely nothing" Aidan replied in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Fine." The professor said with a mischievous grin. "If you have nothing to do other than study, I am forcing you to go on a field trip with me."

"Um, what now?" Aidan said puzzled. Who the hell goes on a field trip in college, when they're majoring in finance? "To what an investment firm? I don't remember there being any emails regarding a field trip."

"No, not a firm," The professor chuckled, "To the new Botanical Garden Preservation Centre." Aidan was really confused now. "I guess if you really want to you could say no, but if you do I may have to ask you to replace the loafers you threw up on earlier this um, afternoon." Aidan's face immediately flushed with embarrassment. On the one hand, he was still very embarrassed about barfing on the loafers. On the other hand, he was really nervous to be around the Professor alone and then there was, of course, the fact that he could technically ask his father for the money to replace the shoes, but then his father would ask why he needed the money and he didn't want to lie to his father. He was trapped. He didn't know how he was going to be able to be around the Professor without doing something embarrassing but at the same time he couldn't say no. Not only that but how do you go on a two person field trip? And, what did this have to do with school?

"You realize this is technically blackmail?" Aidan shot back in defiance. The professor let out a hearty laugh this time. Aidan couldn't help but smile.

"I prefer to look at it as good business practice," He replied. "Let just say we are bartering for lack of a better term. I would like the company and you need a break. If you do join me we forget about the loafers. Do we have a deal ?"

"Yeah, we have a deal." Aidan said staring at the ground resigned to his defeat. "What time and where?"

"1:00pm. Meet me here. Oh and Aidan?" Aidan looked up to find the Professor's expression softened. "I promise you'll have a good time, if you let it happen." Aidan smiled and nodded. "Now why don't I drive you to your dorm?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter VIII_

_22 June 2015_

Dave crawled into his apartment and seriously wondered at why he even had gotten up that morning. It had been the Monday from Hell with everything that could seem to go wrong could do so. That and thunderstorm that had moved off the lake to strike its furry was really not helping his headache. Dropping his bag and shoes at the front door, he managed to remember to close the door behind him at the last minute while he relaxed the knot of his tie. Seriously I need a drink, he told himself. Plodding over to the kitchen he fished out a wine glass and a half opened bottle of something red and poured himself a half glass. Sipping the acidic tonic he sighed and shivered to the sounds of thunder rolling over the metropolis. Moving back into the living room he plunked himself down on the couch and flipped on the television in front of him catching the last of the evening news at six. He had wanted to go and work out but when the whole debacle of Santana and Brittany had occurred any thought of hitting the gym went right out of his mind.

A bright flash of lightening lit up the room and the thunder made the apartment shake. Looking around to make sure that everything seemed to be alright, he began to start flipping through all of the channels that he had and came up with nothing that could keep his mind occupied beyond a couple of seconds. Turning off the screen he grabbed his phone and headed off to the bathroom to soak himself in the tub for a while. He told himself that it should be a good way to rest his muscles and try to calm himself down. He turned on the tap and let the hot water fill up the bath while he stripped himself of his work clothes. Slipping into the tub he tested the water with his foot and finding that it was nice and hot he slipped himself in and made sure that his phones music was set to shuffle. Sighing and trying to get comfortable he let himself be immersed within the warmth and sound of music. Closing his eyes he tried to not reflect on all the shit that had happened.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave managed to get into his office tower just as the first raindrops began to fall upon Toronto. The storm that had been building over Lake Ontario finally managed to move onto land and was taking out its fury upon the city but that mattered little to Dave as he moved towards the bank of elevators. Waiting for a car to arrive he waved over to Santana who was just walking through the revolving doors. She hurried over as fast as she could in her heels and caught up with Dave as the elevator doors opened up. Saying that he was happy for their Friday night date Dave continued to chat about the weather with Santana. They both remarked that they were still getting used to the Canadian obsession with the weather. It was something that they really never thought about when they were living back in Ohio, but upon coming to Canada they realized that everyone in the country was obsessed with weather. How hot, cold, mild, muggy, nice it was, every conversation seemed to somehow have the weather thrown into the mix. Between hockey and weather he told Santana he honestly wondered how things could get done.

"Well that 'eh' thing turned out to be a whole load of crap," Santana finally remarked when the doors opened again on their cubicle farm office. Saying her good byes to him she wandered off to her desk just through the archway. Dave continued by her desk to his cubicle to see how many emails he had gotten over the weekend. He had lucked out with getting a window in his cubicle so it was nice for him to be able to look out and see the world around him. Stowing his bag underneath the desk he adjusted his black tie and typed in his password into his terminal. Opening up the TSX website and his email at the same time he sighed and looked out. It was really beginning to come down now and the sky was reaching a grey and black combination that told him that it was going to be a nasty storm. Flipping on the radio that he had by his computer he made sure it was low enough to not disturb others around him and he hummed along to the songs. Going back to his email, he saw the notice from Santana that his assistant an intern named Aidan Marsh should be by his desk sometime in the afternoon, after HR was done dealing with him. Looking at the email it brought a smile to himself as he remembered the gong show that HR had put him through while is was being hired by the company. They tried their best but the three girl team on the floor beneath him seemed to constantly be on the verge of destruction and implosion. Shaking his head he pulled out from the filing cabinet built into the desk the files he would have to deal with. Quickly reviewing the first file, he picked up the phone and dialled the number of the contact.

-x-x-x-x-

Santana sat there at her desk going over the emails that never seemed to end as she filed her nails. Three quarters of the emails were either from Greg or going to Greg and she somehow got CC'd on them. True she was Greg's assistants understudy when she was gone, but seriously she told herself I really don't care. The pay and hours were good, and Dave was handling her investments on the side, so their were no money issues. But today she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Between the storm and her upcoming lunch with Brittany she just couldn't concentrate. Was it the nagging issue of Kurt and Blaine both together in the city or feelings towards Dave her mind would not let her decide. To her yes Dave was an amazing man and she was sure that in another life or alternate universe Dave would be straight and falling head over heels for her, but in this reality, Dave was still a closeted gay guy and she was the fag hag tag-a-long. Now I know how Mercedes felt, she told herself giggling at the thought. Poor girl, kept chasing after her gay even after he ran to Dalton. But she had sided with Quinn in the end and so Mercedes was a bitch to Santana's logic. To her it seemed sad that the only voices of reason involving Dave in the end were Brittany, Artie and that shrimp Rachel.

Glancing at the clock on the computer she noted that it was only going on eleven. An another thirty minutes and then she could run from the desk for the lunch. It was nice that Anna, Greg's assistant was willing to cover her phone calls until she came back. Anna had been with the company since they had opened up an office here in Toronto. Greg had opened the office about five years prior as a branch off the successful head office in Vancouver hopefully using any success in Toronto to open more branches throughout Canada and maybe into the states. Since the economy had slightly had rebounded back late in 2014 times had been good but for all the optimism that pervaded the upper management, they were still reluctant to branch out any further. That and the new laws that had been imposed by the second Obama administration in regards to monetary institutions after the Microcrash of 2013 kept any ideas at a crawl.

Looking back at her computer, no new emails had come in and basically all of the filing and typing had been completed. The phones had been dead all morning, so Santana took the opportunity to quickly scroll through the news sites. Opening up the CNN website she was slightly shocked to notice the main headline that screamed across the top of the screen:

**JUNIOR SENATOR SYLVESTER DETAINED IN MONTREAL: Senator Susan Sylvester (I) was detained in Montreal on Saturday after flying in from Vancouver over allegations of terrorism and public nuisance. Her assistant Becky Jackson stated "The Senator has no comment at this time but will issue a full damning report about the injustices towards Americans on Canadian soil. And that is how Sue see's it." MORE TO FOLLOW.**

Snorting somewhat loudly, Santana smiled to herself. Up to your old tricks there eh Coach, she told herself. Highlighting the URL she typed out an email and pasted the link. Sending it out to Dave and Brittany she was sure that the two of them would have a good laugh over it. Moving back to filing her nails she felt the vibration of her phone as it bounced over the desk. Picking it up she looked at the text from Brit and nearly dropped the phone:

_Please help, there blood all over the place and its coming from my legs! Its making the tiled floor of your main floor look yucky and I'm hurting! _

Widely looking around she grabbed her purse and clutched the phone in her other hand. As she came to the main doors of the offices she quickly turned to Anna and managed in an incoherent way state that her friend was bleeding to death in the lobby of the building. Anna, gasped bringing her hand to her mouth and replied that she would contact 911 and manage to hold the fort for Santana. Tears in her eyes she sobbed a thanks to her boss and flung open the doors of the office hoping and praying that Brit would be alright. She stabbed the down button repeatedly trying to will the elevator to move faster to the tenth floor. She couldn't stop the tears from coming now as they flooded down her cheeks making her mascara run. She couldn't lose Brittany she told herself. Brit had always been there for her through the thick and the thin. Even for all the cruel things that she had done like trying to get Brittany and Artie to break up, Santana and Brittany had remained friends.

When the doors of the car finally opened up she raced into the opening and continued to stab at the **L** button to get to the ground floor. Trying to text that she was on her way and to try to be calm she couldn't type out the words and she screamed with desperate rage. She had to get downstairs to Brit! The elevator dinged and the light showed that she had reached the lobby. Before the doors even had a chance to open fully Santana darted out into the lobby of the building. Rushing over to a crowd of people huddled together, she could see an ambulance parked outside the front of the building. As she shouldered her way to the centre of the crowd, she found Brittany laying on the ground with a paramedic kneeling beside her with his partner entering the building pushing a stretcher assisted by one of the guards on desk duty. Santana knelt beside her friend, hot tears streaking down her face.

"Oh God Brittany," Santana blurted between sobs. The blood had run down Brit's legs; there wasn't a large amount but Santana wasn't an obstetrician, she had no clue if Brit had lost enough blood to miscarry but it was evident that if she didn't get to a hospital soon both Brit and the baby would be endangered. She stayed back as the paramedics with the guard lifted Brittany to the stretcher, settling her in along with an IV.

"Santi I don't know what's wrong? Who are all these people?" Brittany asked dazed and shock settling in. Trying to clutch Brittany's hand to reassure her, one of the paramedics asked Santana is they were friends or family. Mumbling friends he looked at her and asked if she was going to come with them. Santana simply nodded and followed the paramedics out She would call Artie once they reached the hospital.

-x-x-x-x-

After an hour of trying to get ahold of Artie with no avail one of the nurses entered the emergency waiting area, "Ms. Lopez?" she asked.

"Yes? Is she okay? What's going on with her baby?" Santana asked frantically.

"Mrs. Abrams and her baby are fine we were able to stop the bleeding and they are both stable. We would like to keep Mrs. Abrams for observation overnight and do some test tomorrow before we are willing to discharge her. Is there any chance you would be able to contact Mr. Abrams? The staff has been trying but no one could get through and Mrs. Abrams is asking for her husband," came the measured response from the nurse.

"Artie…er…Mr. Abrams is currently shooting a music video," Santana replied in a soft voice reflecting on her gratitude at not losing her best friend. She continued on stating, "If I can see Brit, I can find her husband or get in contact with someone who can." The nurse nodded and ushered her into the emergency area to where Brit was laying connected to an IV and heart monitor as well as a secondary monitor that was for the baby Santana assumed. Brittany was barely conscious but Santana managed to get Brittany to hand over her phone.

"Artie…sent…me a text…about…where he would…be," Brittany breathed out barely able to understand what Santana was asking her. Finding the text with the address of where they were shooting, Santana stood there trying to figure out who would be able to head over there. Snapping her fingers she also most called out Dave's name. Oh course, she thought to herself, Dave could get down there and get Artie to get his ass to the Toronto General Hospital!

Flipping out her phone she scrolled through her list of contacts till she came to Dave's office number. Hitting send on his name she held the phone up to her ear while she crossed her free arm across her chest. Much to the annoyance of the hospital staff that were looking at her, she flashed them a fuck off look from her face and listened to the rings. On the third ring Dave finally picked up and Santana blurted out what had happened.

"Wait a minute," came the annoyed sound of Dave's voice on the other end, "say again what the hell just happened."

"Brit began bleeding to death in the lobby and she's at the Toronto General," Santana huffed out annoyed that she was repeating herself, "Look you have to go down to the corner of…" she looked at the text message on Brittany's phone, "….ah…Charlotte St and Oxley Street. Art is down there filming right now."

Dave was silent on the other end but Santana could hear him scratching down the address. "Okay I'm going to leave right away, oh and that assistant…Aidan I think, still hasn't showed up. Fucking HR is going to get a piece of my mind," came the growled response from Dave. Hearing the click that Dave hung up, Santana looked around for a chair and seeing one she moved it over to Brittany's bed. Holding her hand in hers, Santana stroked the blonde hair of her friend not knowing what to say and hoping that Dave would be able to pull through.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave in the interim quickly sent a text email to Greg stating that he had to run and find the husband of a friend of his because she was in the hospital. Grabbing his bag and coat he ran out of the office past a young man that was just exiting from Anna's office. Their eyes caught but no recognition seemed to play between the two of them. Getting into the elevator he noticed that the rain had slightly let up but he still grabbed his cap out of his bag. Nothing was worse then getting soaked head to toe since it would take him forever to dry out. Stepping out onto King Street West he hailed down a taxi and gave the address. Trying to weave through traffic what should have been a quick drive stretched out to almost ten minutes thanks to construction that had managed to create a large hole in the middle of King. Making sure that he was presentable he paid off the cabbie and stepped out of the cab into another downpour. Looking around he saw a barricade and walked towards it and something that looked like a deranged peacock trying to smoke under an overhang. Walking up, Dave was surprised to see that the peacock was a muscular latino male dancer who was bitching to a young woman standing beside him in the exact outfit.

"Um…excuse me," Dave began with the rain dripping down the collar of his jacket onto his bare skin, "I'm looking for Artie Abrams?"

"Oh sweetie he is bitching out Mr. Wanna-be-diva in his trailer at the end of the street," came the nonchalant lisped response from the latino man.

Trying not to cringe at the response, Dave thanked the man and hurried across what he thought was the set towards the trailer. Outside of Church and Wellesley Dave had never seen so many garish rainbows all over what constituted the set. What the hell was Art thinking, he told himself. More distracted with the colours around him, Dave didn't notice himself bumping into another person who had themselves covered with a clear umbrella. Trying to mumble an apology to the person, he stopped when he got a better look. There standing in front of him with tears in his eyes stood the nightmare of his past.

Kurt looked at Dave and let out a small groan, "Karofsky…" was all that could come out.

A flurry of emotions passed through Dave's face and brain with anger finally setting itself as the victor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave growled with his hands flexing into fists.

"I could ask you the same question Hamhock," Kurt fired back, gripping the pole of the umbrella tighter that his knuckles began to turn white.

"I live here-"

"Tormenting and abusing people?" Kurt lashed out trying to make Dave small and insecure. The shoot had gone horribly with it starting off late, Blaine arguing non-stop with Artie and being overly critical about the costumes. Artie had fired back that he was in charge and Blaine could keep his mouth shut and do as he was told. Kurt tried to intervene to get things back on track hoping to show Blaine that everything could be worked out but Blaine had screamed at him to shut his mouth and stay out of it. This wasn't the Blaine that he had remembered from Dalton; he really didn't know who this Blaine was. It was like a Jekyll and Hyde transformation that had happened. Kurt did the only thing that he knew to do and burst into tears as the rain began to pour down again.

"Fuck you…you miserable fag!" Dave cried out in frustration. It was like the last time they had talked to each other. The day that Dave had begged for the earth to swallow Kurt up whole.

Kurt stunned looked at Dave and moved his mouth trying to formulate words that could not make their way from his brain to his mouth.

"Yah you heard me, FUCK YOU HUMMEL!" Dave continued letting out all of the bottled anger that had built up over the years away from Kurt, "I hope you realize that your a fucking self-centred, self-serving cunt! Its always about fucking Kurt Hummel! I hope you realized that since the end of high school I have hoped to hear that you were dead or kidnapped or anything else, so you would never torment me again. I've been nothing but tormented by your image for the past five years!"

Kurt stood there seeing Dave spit out all the hate that he harboured. He could feel the spit fly from Dave's mouth and land on him.

Taking a deep breath and muttering to himself, he unclenched his hands and crossed his arms over his wet jacket. Still looking at Kurt he began "Actually I should thank you for what you did, because of you I managed to get myself up and out of the shit hole of a city we grew up in and land myself a good job and apartment. Now do me a fucking favour and march your sorry ass out of my way! I get the wonderful responsibility to tell Art that his wife is in the hospital."

With that Dave turned and flung open the trailer door to the sounds of Art and Blaine still arguing. Kurt stood there and managed to catch a snippet of the conversation about Brittany had begun to bleed in the office of Dave's office tower lobby and that she was at the Toronto General. Holding up a hand to his open mouth, Kurt was stunned. Art began yelling again this time in desperation and he noticed that Dave helped him get his jacket. While on the phone trying to get a wheelchair accessible cab Kurt managed to sneak into the trailer and noticed that Blaine was fuming either from being told no over and over again or that he was no longer the centre of attention. Scared and pale from his run in with Dave, Blaine still had not noticed him but Dave did and the look he gave was still one of pain and anger. It was funny but Kurt began to remember the last time Dave had yelled at him. At least this time he wasn't covered in bruises and two black eyes. Maybe Dave was right this time, but Kurt just couldn't bring himself to truly believe that. This was the man that had gone from being a friend to the Karofsky demon over night.

When the cab showed up, Dave pushed Art out of the trailer but made sure to tell Kurt that the conversation wasn't over. Pouting at that Kurt watched them leave, hoping that Dave wasn't right and also hoping for Blaine to come and comfort him. Neither of the two happened as Blaine still fuming marched out of the trailer towards where some of the dancers were still gathered. Kurt all alone in the trailer slowly began to realize that filming for the day was over let the tears come back to his eyes. Through the tears Kurt went over the argument over and over again with questions coming to his mind. Tormented? How did he still torment Dave after all of these years? Self-centred? Where did Dave really get off with saying all of those things. Pulling out his umbrella again, he opened it and began to walk through the rain back to his hotel room. But still he asked himself what the hell had just happened there.

-x-x-x-x-

The soothing sounds of his music mixing with the warmth of the bath water continued to flow keeping Dave in a trance like state. Using the breathing techniques that Ryan had taught him while they were both at the UofT, Dave drew in a deep breath and let it slowly out. He had been doing this continually for awhile not noticing the passage of time or the slight cooling of the water. He was safe and secure within the bathroom. Nothing could come and disturbed his peace and quiet. After the incident with Brittany and trying to get Artie into her room, dealing with the fact that they were American citizens and the issues with health care, Santana's continued sobbing and trying to get her calm had taken its toll on Dave's mental and physical state. The whole meeting with Kurt had just soured everything that day but at least the positive in it all, that he told himself while watching his breathing was that Brit was okay and her smile and thanks for bringing her honey to her at least made a silver lining in the dark cloud.

CRACK! Another loud boom of thunder shook the apartment and momentarily broke Dave's concentration. Muttering to himself he went back to taking in a deep breath but it was cut short by the sound of knocking on his door. His anger and annoyance beginning to happen again he swore that if it was the two guys that lived underneath him complaining that he was interrupting their _Sing! _party he was going to give them more then just a piece of his mind. Muttering about how stupid and gay the show about some glee club in some Midwestern city was he grabbed a towel and drew it around his waist. Sopping wet, he slammed open the door to the bathroom hearing the annoying knock at the door again.

"Fucking bastards," he swore to himself. He had seen the show a couple of times but all he could do was cringe at the sight of the femmy gay kid that had to be the centre of attention and the lead female vocal all the time. Coming to the front door the knock came again and not bothering to check the peep hole he unlatched the door and flung it open.

"What the fuck is so important?" he growled keeping one hand on the towel that was wrapped around his waist and the the other holding the door open.

Aidan was a little taken aback by his new boss answering the door in a towel throwing profanities at him. "Okay," he replied coldly, "I'm going to let that go because from what I understand you had quite the day. Unfortunately so have I. Stuck in HR for the better part of the day and not only that but once I was finished with that mess I went to your desk to find that you were gone on my first day at work. I have been running around playing damage control, rescheduling your appointments, phone conferences and the accounts that couldn't be held off that I processed and dealt with on my own! Now here's what I need from you. In my hand here," Aidan raised his hand with the folder of documents and waved them in his face in a show of annoyance, "Are documents YOU need to sign and overlook and I then have to run them over to a twenty-four hour postoffice and have them sent out so we both have a job tomorrow. Okay?"

Dave was a bit stunned by Aidan's ballsy attitude enough so that he was able to see past his frustration and realized this was the young guy he had passed on his way out of work.

"Wait I ran into you at the office," Dave finally stated calmly.

"Your power of observation is astounding," Aidan replied sarcastically. Normally Aidan was mister nice nice, but finally Aidan was spent. His trip had been delayed, he had ran into two crazy ladies at PET, and then when he got into Toronto his uncle Greg had made accommodation arrangements for him to stay at his home which Aidan did not want.

"Listen can I come in? Can you please get dressed and can you get on some clothes quickly so I don't have to stare at you half naked," Aidan looked down blushing, "And can you please sign these 'cause I would really like to get this finished and hit Church Street for a drink. Its been a hell of a few days for me."

Blushing himself Dave moved aside to let Aidan into the apartment while Dave went over to his room to find some clothes. Grabbing some jeans and a black t-shirt he called out to his assistant if he would mind if he came along with him.

"No I would not mind it at all," Aidan replied back once Dave walked out of his room. Smiling Dave escorted the other man out of the apartment and down the stairs into the thunder storm that was just lessening up. Gripping his coat tight around him he looked at Aidan as they began to walk. Well this is an interesting upside to all of today shit, Dave thought, a very nice upside.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter IX_

_22 June 2015_

It had been a long few days for Aidan. He would've preferred hitting the Churchmouse alone and just take a moment to breathe, but when Dave had asked him if he minded some company Aidan couldn't help but say yes. It was probably best anyways, the last few weeks Aidan had felt terribly alone. No one had been able to look him in the eyes after his relationship with Professor Hulthom had gone public. Dave for all intensive purposes was a complete stranger but Aidan had to admit he was relieved that his boss wanted to keep him company. It was a bit of a shock though, he hadn't thought that his boss might be gay.

It was kind of hard not to pick up on it as they walked towards Church Street along Carlton Street. Sure, Dave wasn't an obvious gay guy. In fact, Aidan would wager most people in Dave's life were unaware of his sexuality. Still the way Dave would sneak glances at Aidan as they walked then quickly look away when Aidan noticed, made it a bit obvious to him. He could tell Dave was a bit more on the shy and reserved side when it came to guys. It was kind of cute really. Dave himself was nice on the eyes too. Sure he wasn't Abercrombie material and the guy had a bit of padding to him but he was very attractive. His eyes were soft when you got past the guarded look of them; all in all Aidan could definitely see serious chemistry potential. He caught Dave looking again when the Churchmouse came into view.

"What is it?" Aidan asked nonchalantly as if he didn't know why Dave was staring. Dave obviously found him attractive. Question was did Dave realize that?

"Um…it's nothing," Dave blushed, "I just noticed you've been quiet the whole walk." Aidan stopped walking.

"Sorry, I guess I was waiting for you to say something," Aidan explained. "What made you decide to come with me?" he asked taking a step closer to Dave bridging the space between them that had occurred from abruptly stopping.

"I don't know it's been a long day. I could use a drink and no one likes to drink alone right?" Dave replied as if it was an obvious answer. Aidan knew otherwise; he stepped a bit closer until they were facing each other being a foot apart now. Dave looked uncomfortable with the closeness and glanced in every direction that didn't have Aidan in his line of sight before he realized that he could not escape Aidan's gaze.

"I think we both know that's not completely true," Aidan said with a bit of a suggestive smirk. Dave gripped his coat around him a bit tighter; he was beginning to get a bit more nervous. Aidan couldn't help but think Dave was not used to dealing with guys a lot and he imagined Dave had been shot down bad before. Perhaps it was the lack of direction his life had taken as of late but Aidan felt bold tonight. He closed the space between them and placed his hands on Dave's chest and leaned in close, he could feel Dave's warm sweet breathe beating against his lips. Holding his ground Dave and Aidan just stared at each other. Dave expected to be on the revenging end of the kiss that he thought he was going to receive from his assistant, but right when their lips were close enough to brush, Aidan stopped their lips from meeting in an embrace and he whispered gently, "Don't worry. I don't mind you looking and by the way a cute guy like you definitely has a chance. But for now, how about I let you buy me a drink and we can get acquainted. Besides I can tell you're still trying to get a handle on what you want and more so what you deserve."

"What I deserve?" Dave asked confused. Aidan smiled and patted Dave on the cheek who blushed in response.

"Guys like you are your own worst enemy," Aidan chuckled and then pulling himself away from Dave, "Come on boss let's go get us that drink we walked all this way for."

Aidan walked towards the entrance of the Churchmouse and he playfully patted his boss on the ass and that made Dave's face flush scarlet. Totally worth it, Aidan told himself as he opened the door. Dave had to admit the kid was gorgeous and the snug pants Aidan was wearing definitely enticed Dave. Not to mention Aidan definitely had an air about him, but Dave never would've expected Aidan to be so…so…straight forward. A part of Dave was disappointed, he definitely would've enjoyed a kiss from this guy but then again his head was not really in the right place at the moment to even think about that stuff and Dave was pretty sure Aidan had picked up on that vibe. Still it would've been nice if Aidan had kissed him. Dave sucked at making the first move. What had Aidan meant by deserving though? Dave didn't have a chance to ponder his words because suddenly in one deft move Aidan sidestepped out of Dave's personal space and patted him on the ass as he headed towards the entrance to the Churchmouse leaving Dave only a moment to collect his thought's and remember how to breathe.

Dave had suggested they sit at the bar, but Aidan said he'd rather sit somewhere more secluded so they could talk without worrying about being interrupted. Agreeing with him Dave moved over to sit in a booth. This was probably a good idea since as they walked towards a booth near the back Aidan had about five guys do the turn and stare and one very rude guy decided to grab a feel of Aidan's bubble butt which Dave only saw happen because it was hard for him to take his eyes off Aidan's butt in all it's denim suited glory. Without thinking Dave surprised himself by growling at the forty something year old guy who was suddenly realizing he had committed a big no, no. Dave blushed.

"Down there, teddy bear" Aidan said looking a bit amused with Dave's sudden territorial attitude. As they slid into their booth he asked casually, "a bit protective are we?"

"I simply didn't think you deserved to be groped by some dirty old guy," Dave replied in a somewhat defensive tone.

"Down boy, it was a question done in jest," Aidan explained. Dave took a moment for pause. He had to admit he was acting a bit out of the norm but that might be partially due to Aidan's playful baiting.

"Fair enough, but I would appreciate it if you didn't call me teddy bear and talk to me like that," Dave informed him. Aidan gave another one of those cute smirks.

"I have a hard time believing that. You blush too much for someone that doesn't appreciate it," Aidan rebutted. Dave looked down at the table once again blushing. He couldn't help but think Aidan was enjoying this immensely and what he found a bit discomforting about all of it was that he didn't seem to mind that.

"Touche," Dave said in response. They found themselves sitting across from each other silent in each others company, the only thing that broke the silence was when they ordered drinks. Dave ordered a Smirnoff Ice and Aidan ordered a rum and coke. Once the waiter had brought them their drinks Aidan, finally done with the silence, spoke.

"I guess it's for the best that you acted protective. My uncle would be fairly displeased with you if you hadn't," Aidan said reassuringly as he took a sip from his glass.

"No offence, but how is what you're uncle thinks, an issue for me?" Dave said a bit confused with the topic of conversation, but at the same time a bit relieved that the awkward silence was gone.

"Considering he signs your pay cheques, I'd say a lot."

Not expecting this response Dave found his drink going down the wrong tube and took a moment to cough violently and wait for the pain to subside.

"Wait. Are you saying Greg Marsh, the big boss, is your uncle?" Dave asked astonished. He was kind of glad Aidan had not kissed him now.

"The one and only," Aidan grinned, "You seem taken aback by this."

"No of course not. I also believe the Leafs will win the playoffs this year so..." Aidan laughed and Dave found himself laughing along with him. In that moment Dave could feel the tension melt away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, he has a sense of humour," Aidan exclaimed raising his glass. Dave chuckled in response to the remark.

"So, what made you decide to work for your uncle's firm?" Dave asked suddenly intrigued even more as to who this guy sitting across from him was and what motivated him.

"Honestly, I didn't really have a choice," Aidan said sadness creeping into his eyes. Dave couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt thinking he had unintentionally hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to pry," Dave said politely. "It's none of my business," he took a sip from his drink and smiled. Aidan replied in kind with a smile and a sip, then let out a sigh.

"In reality it's probably best if you get the full story from me then from someone in the office pool," Aidan said. Dave simply nodded in response. Dave knew all too well what it was like, to be the last to know everyone knew your deep dark secret. Quinn and Kurt had taught him that lesson.

"I was sent here actually, by my father," Aidan said with a pained and bitter expression on his face. The cheerful mask he wore moments ago had been cast aside as he took a despairing trip down memory lane. "My father is the mayor of Vancouver. Our lives are for the most part public interest, at least for those in Vancouver and the surrounding area. So, about two months ago when a overly eager journalism student found out I was seeing one of my professors I almost became headline news in the Lower Mainland." Aidan took a generous sip from his glass then continued. "My father, of course, beside himself with grief and fear of what my personal life would do to his career, did the only thing he could, and by could I mean what was best for his interests. He sent me to Toronto. He decided I should be taken out of the media's attention until things blew over. I'll work for my uncle and thanks to some of my uncle's connections I'll be finishing up my degree here at the University of Toronto."

"What about your boyfriend? I doubt he was happy to see you go?" Dave asked trying to lift Aidan's damper spirit.

"Boyfriend? The professor you mean? I'd like to say he was torn up about it," Aidan said thick with resentment. "Unfortunately he was given an ultimatum by the universities board members. He was to cut all ties from me if he wanted to keep his position. Which he did, with little forethought for my feelings. Truth is, I have come to the conclusion that I was simply a fleeting moment of fun for him. I was no more than a milestone for him and his ego. When he realized what he would have to give up to keep me, he dropped me faster than a bad habit." Tears had begun to form in Aidan's eyes, Dave felt for Aidan, he knew betrayal all too well. As far as Dave could tell Aidan didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry things happened the way they did," Dave said not sure what else to say. Aidan nodded and gave him a smile of gratitude. "What's say we order another round or two and we can talk shop?" Dave asked trying to lighten the mood. "I have a feeling with you working under me I'll be making my way up the corporate ladder in no time." Aidan chuckled at Dave's attempt at a joke.

"Sounds like a plan there, teddy bear," Aidan agreed back to his previous playful self. Dave blushed and told himself that things would definitely be interesting and there might be office gossip about the two of them by fall, but he didn't think he minded. If anything he might have found a new friend or who knows, maybe more. First thing was first though, they needed a drink. Dave needed to figure out the Kurt issue and Aidan was not allowed to wear snug pants in the office.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter X_

_23 June 2015_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _Dave slammed his hand down on the alarm clock by his bed and groaned. He really shouldn't have gone out the night before but it after the day that he had had it had been worth it. That and the conversation between him and Aidan had turned out well. Although he was a little taken back by the teddy bear comments, it had been nice to feel…well…wanted. Ryan did always seem to be on his case about him whining about no one taking an interest in him. Getting back to the task of getting himself out his bed he rubbed his eyes and looked at the alarm clock.

"5:30 in the fucking morning," he mumbled groggily. To make up for taking off yesterday afternoon and leaving Aidan to deal with his work load, they had agreed to meet early in the morning to start the day an hour early. A quick text to Santana the night before also made sure that she would be there to let them into the office. Normally she would show for quarter to eight but to get her their for seven had seemed like a trial in of itself. She didn't want to leave Brittany's side but between Arty and the hospital staff she finally got out of Toronto General around eleven that night. Staggering naked towards the bathroom, Dave grabbled with his slowly awakening mind to get the shower up and running but he had forgot to turn the hot water down, so that when he stepped into the shower he screamed, his mind was now fully awake, as he scrambled to turn the hot down and cold up. When he had finished scalding himself and changing he glanced at the clock and groaned to himself. Fuck he was running late to get down to the Streetcar. Grabbing his pack he slung it over his shoulders and raced down the stairs two at a time and managed to race towards the block and get on without much difficulty. Finding a seat he sat down, sighed and pulled out his phone. Two text messages had come in, one from Santana and the other from Aidan that stated pretty much the same thing: rushing out the door should see you in the lobby.

The trip had remained uneventful and Dave looked out the windows to see that finally it was going to be a nice sunny day. After the deluge that had struck the city yesterday it was amazing that anything had survived, but those were the perils of living off of Lake Ontario. Getting off the Streetcar at Carleton and Younge, he moved with purpose towards the stairs that would take him to the subway station that existed underneath the street intersection above him. The ride along with subway still remained uneventful as Dave read the advertisements that hugged the walls of the subway car.

When he arrived at King Station he disembarked and glanced at his watch. Quarter to seven it told him and he continued to bound up the stairs two at a time to make sure that he wasn't late for the other two. Moving through the doors of the building he ran not just into the two of them but also Greg Marsh waiting by the elevator banks.

"Ah good morning Dave," Greg called out as Dave joined them, "Aidan was telling me all about the gong show that both you and Santana had yesterday. Glad to hear that your friend is doing alright. Scary thing to loose a child before it comes to term."

Glancing at Dave when they entered into the elevator car, he winked at Dave, which caused Dave to blush again. Santana's eye caught the wink and blush and brought her eyebrows together in annoyance. Great, she told herself, another queer in the office and this one is connected to the boss. Tapping her foot, she glanced at the floor indicator and almost cried from joy when the car came to the tenth floor. She reached for her keys in her purse making sure to unlock the doors first before swiping the key lock at the front door. Dave turned on the lights by the door and Greg waved goodbye to them when he came to his office.

Sitting behind her desk Santana typed in her password to her terminal but looked at Dave and Aidan move away towards their cubicles. She noticed them quietly talking to each other and Aidan laugh at something Dave had said. Shaking her head she opened up the email account and began to flip through the emails that she had missed the day before.

While Santana sat quietly perusing her emails, Dave and Aidan walked into his cubicle. Dave stated that Aidan should grab a chair while he began to go through the files that they would have to deal with for the day. Thankfully there were not many due to Aidan's diligence the day before, so the morning passed by quickly as they made calls and checked the TSX and other stock markets to insure their clients were continuing to make money.

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt sat in the hotel restaurant and absent mindfully played with the pieces of fruit that still managed to exist on his brunch plate. He really did not have much of an appetite since the events of the day before and sighed into his coffee mug when he sipped the hot brown liquid. He had wasted the night before flipping through the variety of channels on the television in his room while he sipped chilled white wine. The old adage of their is nothing to watch on a Monday night continued to hold true even north of the border, he had told himself. When he had finished the bottle he had gathered the courage to see if Blaine wasted to talk to him but when he got to the singer's room all he could hear was raucous laughter of two male voices and a laugh track. Realizing that he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door, he walked away telling himself that if Blaine wanted to spend the night alone with his television, then their was nothing that Kurt could do at all.

He was in the process of moving the pieces of fruit into something that resembled a rainbow when he was interrupted by a incoming text message. Reaching for his phone, he opened up the text and noticed that Arty was telling everyone that Brittany was going to be okay, she should be released from the hospital sometime soon and that filming would happen at one of the Pride party's happening on the Thursday of the week. The news really didn't help his attitude cheer up anymore and in his mind he could see the articles being written up about the problems that plagued the filming of Blaine's breakout video. He was about to put his phone away when he reached for the text app and quickly typed out a message back to Arty requesting to see Brittany to see if she was alright.

He motioned over for a waiter to bring him the bill and got a message back saying that it would be great for him to come over and what room she was in at the Toronto General. Throwing a twenty down on the bill he grabbed his satchel and moved towards the exit.

When he arrived at Brittany's room, he threw his hands up and Brittany clapped to see her friend again. Arty waved from his chair beside her bed and motioned for him to come over. Hugging her, Kurt found a chair and quickly sat down opening up his satchel he pulled out a small stuff teddy bear for the patient and listened to her coo over the soft plush toy.

"So why the change in the venue?" Kurt asked to Arty once Brittany had finished with assuring Kurt that she was okay and ready to leave the hospital.

"I know that is sounds kind of a cliche but with the way the shot was going their was no way that everyone was going to be happy with it," Arty responded back running his hand over Brittany's, "The biggest issue was that Blaine needs an audience to really bring out the best in him."

Kurt could hear the soft sound of sarcasm come from Arty's mouth. Kurt still remembered the fighting that had gone on between Blaine and Arty. It was funny he had told himself that only Dave had managed to get the two of them to stop yelling at each other.

"Well I cannot wait to hear about what you have in mind for the new shoot now," Kurt responded trying not to sound somewhat disappointed. To him their was no real way for him to get Blaine alone.

Uncomfortable silence fell upon the scene until Brittany gripped Arty's hand and looked right at Kurt.

"Kurtsy," she started, "did you know that Dave was here in Toronto?"

Her question took Kurt back. He really had not really thought about their confrontation that had happened within the rain.

"No I didn't, I never really thought about him since prom," Kurt heard himself say. It wasn't the full truth but it worked for the situation. True he had thought about Dave every now and then, but that had been in conjunction with seeing a big jock looking guy at the bars or when he was strolling around Chelsea. He had never really thought about him at all.

"Well it was nice to see him again, I am glad that he looks okay," Brittany continued to prattle on, "although he still seems heartbroken and sad."

Arty's eyes opened wide and he seemed to stammer something that Kurt did not hear but his wife still continued on. In her mind she had been quiet way to long and now was the time to finally say something.

"I think I know why," she continued on, "ever since Quinn got the jocks and some of glee to go after Dave and Santana for winning prom king and queen because she didn't. Dave looked really sad that day because it was like that someone that he really wanted to care for him just didn't care enough."

Arty tried desperately to make something coherent but his words still could not form in his mouth. Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked intently at Brittany. He was about to say something but the three of them were interrupted by a nurse and doctor coming into the room. The medical pair stated that Brittany was ready to leave and asked if she needed any help on the way out of the hospital. Arty jumped to the reply and stated that she didn't glad that Brittany was finally not bringing up the past. Kurt moved aside as Brittany was helped out of the bed and he removed himself with the doctor from the room while his friend got changed. While he waited and saw the doctor continue to walk down the hall, he flipped open his cell phone and sent a text to Blaine.

_Hey, when you get a chance I need to talk to you about a couple of things - K_

Kurt hit send and placed the phone back into his front pocket. He leaned up against the corridor wall placing one foot also on the wall while he crossed his arms. What was Brittany talking about, Dave being heart broken and being gang beaten. Prom to him still was a total blur mostly thanks to the wonderful hand of Puck. It had been Puck who had managed to spike all of their drinks while the parents had been looking elsewhere. He remembered the first couple of drinks but then nothing really much afterwards. He could through the fuzz make out saying something to Quinn about Dave and Santana, but nothing seemed to stick together. He remembers hearing yelling from people when he had Blaine help him stagger out of the school towards the parking lot filled with limousines. That was basically were he stopped remembering things.

But still what was Brittany going on about, he asked himself. His thought was interrupted when the door to the room opened and Brittany walked out with the help of the nurse. Arty wheeled himself right behind the two of them. She smiled again when she saw Kurt and asked if he was coming with them to Santana's workplace?

"Um…I hadn't really thought about that," Kurt said perplexed at where Brit's thought process was going.

"Santi asked me to come and visit her at her work if I could, I can right?" she replied and asked in her quiet voice towards Kurt and the nurse.

"I can see no major issue with it and all, just don't overly strain yourself young lady," came the nurse's response. Brit smiled and after allowing her husband to move himself in front of her, she held onto the handles of the chair for stability and pushed him towards the elevators and freedom from the hospital.

She stopped when they got to the elevators and looked at Kurt; smiling she looked at him and asked again if he was going to be coming with them.

Trying to negotiate out of it was not likely since really where did Kurt have to go and all. Blaine wasn't answering him and the prospect of wandering around Toronto all by himself didn't even register. Finally agreeing to go with them he added that maybe they should all go back to the hotel and get freshened up.

"Kurt, that is best thing I have heard all day," Arty smiled as the doors to the elevator opened up.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave's stomach growled loudly, taking him by surprise as he was bent over his desk looking at figures. He glanced up at the clock and was surprised to see that it saying twelve-thirty. Jeez, he told himself, better get lunch. Standing up he leaned over the cubicle wall and asked Aidan if he wanted to catch something to eat from the food court on the second floor.

"Sure, let me just finish up with this file," Aidan replied, winking and smiling at Dave. Really, he has to stop doing that to me, Dave told himself, but still it was nice to see that someone liked him.

Closing the file up and handing it to Dave for his inspection, Aidan stood up and pushed his chair back under the desk. Waiting for Dave to walk around the partition they walked towards Santana's desk to see if she wanted to join them. While not a long walk for them, Aidan did take the time to get a better look at the backside of his boss.

Damn, he thought, he really looks good in everything he wears. Leaning against Santana's desk, much to the chagrin of the desk owner, Aidan overheard that Santana would not be joining them as she had made plans. It sounded cold to his ears, but m'eh she was under a lot of stress with nearly loosing her friend just the day before. He noticed Dave smile and wave good-bye. Catching up to him they came to the elevators and wanted for a car to come up.

"Looks like both cars are coming up to this floor," Dave remarked. God this was getting somewhat awkward for him. It was day two with his assistant and he had been doing all he could not to look at the guy like he was a piece of meat.

"Uh yah," came the measured reply from Aidan. Seriously its going to take everything for me not to try to touch him in the elevator, he told himself. His thought was interrupted by the sound of the elevator bell going off and the first of the two car doors opened. They walked into the car and as the doors were closing the audible chime of the second car doors opening could be heard as Dave and Aidan's elevator doors closed.

Emerging from the second car came the trio from the hospital. Kurt's idea to freshen up had been a wonderful thing and they all felt a lot better when they walked through the office doors. Scanning the name plates of the two offices that they passed by, Brit let out a squeal of joy when they walked under the archway to see Santana sitting at her desk.

Santana looked up and smiled flashing her perfect teeth, not noticing Kurt standing right behind Brit and Arty. Pushing her chair out from under her, she raced around the desk and bear hugged her friend. It was then that her smile and eyes dimmed when she saw Kurt standing there looking around cubicle farm.

Fucking perfect, just mother fucking perfect, she told herself as she could feel tears from Brit fall onto her neck. It was all she needed now was a showdown between Dave and Kurt in the office.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter XI_

_23 June 2015_

Just as Santana was disentangling herself from the hug she was giving Brittany, Kurt got the glare that Santana was giving him. He shuddered and tried a sick looking smile with a pathetic wave but stopped when the glare became more intense.

"So where should we go Santi?" Brit asked keeping her hands on the shoulders of her best friend. Santana had placed her hands on her hips and in a split second had changed the look of her face. Gone was the evil creature that enjoyed torturing those that got her angry and in its place was the sweet, almost cherubic face of an angel. She looked at Brit and let her eyes quickly move to look at her friend's husband. Arty wasn't overly paying attention to them, he seemed to more interested in the way the office had been laid out.

Thinking to herself about finally getting vengeance for a certain person in the office, she offered up that they hit the food court. The day was busy and she needed to make sure she wasn't far, she lied to the trio in front of her. Grabbing Brittany's arm in hers, while grabbing her purse off the desk, they walked over to the bank of elevators. Kurt pushed Art in his wheelchair and quickly moved towards Art's ear to whisper that Santana was up to something.

"I know," Art whispered back, "its like the old days again when she went from being violent to vindictive."

Kurt reflected on that while they waited for the elevator. Something was up, this was clearly the Santana that he had remembered from high school. He also reflected on the fact that Santana had not even talked to or acknowledge that Kurt was even there. Sighing to himself he helped Art into the elevator and tried to make small talk. Santana stood as far away from Kurt as she could making sure that Brittany and Art where between the two of them.

"So Santana," Kurt began trying to keep a smile on his face, "how do you find living up here in Toronto?"

Santana moved her head around Brit's body and still smiling also replied, "Oh its great. It's like I was given a second chance at life; something that I would have never gotten if I stayed back in Lima."

Kurt continued on, "Sounds almost like me getting a job with Tom Ford in New York." Gaga, he told himself, this smile is beginning to hurt.

"Oh you work for Tom Ford?" Santana replied. It almost sounded like an honest question, but Kurt knew that she had implied something of a sexual favour to get the job in her tone.

The elevator chimed and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the elevator. The food court overall wasn't that bad and Santana recommended some of the better shops to pick up something cheep but healthy to grab. Kurt continued to be on his guard but looking around at the crowd of business men and women chowing down on everything that could be created and shipped into the financial heart of Canada, realized that things wouldn't be that bad. Santana would have to be on her best behaviour in the crowd and with Art and Brit there he at least could be ensured that any barbs would be left unspoken.

"Oh look found a couple of seats for us," Santana chimed out and Kurt's heart skipped a beat in a horrible, gut wrenching way. The only open seats were next to Dave Karofsky and some other guy. Dave looked up from his Subway sandwich and looked like he had just choked on the bite he had taken. Somewhat white in the face and trying to begin masticating his food Dave held onto his sub for dear life.

"Oh hey Santana, are these the people that you were talking about?" asked Aidan putting down his chopsticks from the faux Chinese food he was trying to digest.

"Aidan I would like to introduce you to my best friend from high school and in the world," Santana placed emphasis on the end of the statement, "Brittany Abrams and her husband Art. Oh and this is Kurt Hummel." She waved her hand in Kurt's direction when she spoke his name. Aidan shook all of their hands and indicated for them to sit down. Placing her purse next to Dave Santana pulled out the chair and asked what they wanted. Eyeing Dave's sandwich Brittany stated that she wanted one like that and she left giggling with Santana. Kurt feeling very uncomfortable agreed to help Art with his food, leaving Dave and Aidan sitting alone minding the table and chairs.

"Dave are you alright?" Aidan asked wondering if Dave was having a heart attack.

"Um…yah…fine," Dave replied through the food in his mouth. His dinning companion snorted in disbelief and went back to trying to spear his food with his chopsticks. When the remainder of their dinning party returned to the table, Dave began to really tear into the sandwich hoping to not meet Kurt's face. Kurt was also likewise in agreement while he stabbed at his salad. He and Art had quickly talked about how Lady Luck had seemed to hate the two of them so far this week; Art with the failure of shooting and Kurt constantly running into Dave.

Trying to dispel the awkwardness of the whole situation Aidan quickly piped up with a question of why they were all in Toronto.

"Oh…me and Kurt are working on a music video for Kurt's friend Blaine," Art began. Dave growled at Blaine's name which lead Santana to punching him in his leg under the table. Dave stopped with the low tones and went back to munching on the remains of his lunch.

"Wow," Aidan responded realizing that he could cut the tension at the table with a knife. "And how is that going?"

"It…is currently on hold due to…ah…complications," Art responded not really wanting to get into the whole issue of whose-his or Blaine's-direction was better. "But the only thing that didn't derail was Kurt's costume designs."

"Oh yes," Brit stated jumping into the conversation, "they are so pretty with rainbows."

"What's the square root of four?" Dave muttered under his breath remembering one of the longest lasting running jokes from his high school year; leading to Santana punching him harder near his kidneys. This time he somewhat choked on his food, leading everyone at the table to look at him. Looking back at the eyes looking at him, Dave placed his sandwich down on the table top and in between wiping his hands with a napkin he looked at Kurt. "Well…Kurt…you always…did have a way with…um…fashion. Like that…Gaga outfit…you did in high school."

"Thank you Dave," Kurt replied back with little emotion. It was becoming clearer and clearer to Kurt that the shoe was on the other foot now, so to speak and Dave had not been expecting to really see any of them. Was he on a date with the auburn haired gent, he asked himself.

"Gaga outfit?" came Aidan's question as he finished his food.

"Er…yes," Kurt began. "We got some information about a rival glee club…"

"Vocal Adrenaline," Brittany interrupted in her monotone, "Mr. Shue's son was in it."

Kurt rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyways we got some information…"

Santana piped up interrupting Kurt, "From an over zealous hobbit."

Sighing, Kurt gave the assembled a quick dark look and blurted out, "Me and the girls did a Gaga number, got dressed up and some people," looking at Dave, "took quite an interest in what I was wearing."

Dave blushed and stared right at Aidan trying not to see Kurt's eyebrows come together in annoyance with Dave's actions during that time.

"Wow, sounds…different," Aidan responded. Indicating that he was going to go back to the office, he said his good byes and wandered back to the bank of elevators. Art and Brit also finished up and stated they were going to leave. Telling Santana that they would phone her later that night they waved good bye and strode away back to the hotel. Dave and Kurt also tried to get up but Santana made a gesture for the two of them to stay that was not seen by the other two as they left.

Sitting there with his hands folded in his lap; he gulped and looked at Santana. She sat their, fire in her eyes, looking at Kurt like he was petulant child. Dave still feeling very uncomfortable made another attempt but Santana's fist to his side was quicker, yet again.

She began, "alright Kurt you have some explaining to do to the two of us as to why your really here."

Looking around Kurt noticed that many people were leaving but that their was still enough people to keep Dave or Santana from flying off the handle. Taking a deep breath he replied to her acidic statement that he was in town for Blaine's music video.

"Santana can we do this somewhere elsewhere?" Dave whined, cringing out of fear of someone seeing them.

"Yes, please Santana somewhere a little more private," Kurt responded in kind.

"No Kurt," the ice off her breath evident to the two of them, "I have every right to say what I want to say to you. You're a manipulative asshole, which made life a living hell for the two of us after what you did at prom. And in case you don't remember let me jog your memory.

"You had the audacity to get shit-faced and screamed out that Dave was gay, that he kissed you and that he had spent that last year of high school pining away for you and you kept dragging him along."

Pointing her finger at him she continued on with her rant, "Because of you little miss Queen Bitch herself, Quinn Fabray got the jocks and certain members of glee to beat the crap out of Dave. How do I know that, because Azimio held me, his hand over my mouth, with his arm holding me into his fugly flab, while I tried to cry out for them to stop beating Dave up. I still have nightmares because of that you little piece of shit."

She slammed her hands on the table causing both Dave and Kurt to jump slightly out of their seats. Glaring at Kurt she gathered her purse and presence and marched away leaving Kurt and Dave at the table alone. They sat their and looked at each other in silence waiting for the other person to make the first move.

"Dave is what she said true?" Kurt stated taking the lead. Dave looked at him fighting back pain and tears in his eyes. Looking at Kurt brought back all of the horrible memories of the confrontation at prom, the night that he swore that he was going to die from the hands of who he thought were friends and comrades. It also brought back the day he confronted Kurt about how he hated him and wished he would die.

"Look Dave…um…I'm sorry for what it is worth," Kurt tried again taking the lead, "I didn't know about what Quinn did and in all honesty I would have never asked for you to be assaulted the way that you were."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," Dave replied deadpan, "I hate you Kurt. I really do hate you. Anything I felt before that night died in me."

"What?" was all Kurt could say trying to reach a hand out to Dave who sat their hunched over with emotional guards ringing his mind.

"I loved you Kurt. I don't know if you even ever realized that," Dave replied letting a single tear fall from his eye, "I really thought that it would have happened after high school when you finally realized that Blaine didn't love you back."

Dave stood up grabbed the garbage on the table and looked at the hurt in Kurt's eyes. Turning his head he walked away, hoping that finally he would be free of Kurt and the feelings he had for him.

Sitting there Kurt looked around at the near empty food court and placed his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the table for support. What the fuck had just happened to him, he told himself, did all of this really happen? Pinching himself got him nothing more then a squeal of annoyance out of his mouth.

Dave had loved him? No he couldn't have, he tried to reassure himself. Going over the memories of him and Dave it began to dawn on Kurt that yes, Dave had been in love with him. Starting with the apology near the end of grade eleven, Dave and Kurt had done coffee at the local Starbucks, drives in Dave's truck out of the city to talk. The little surprises and gifts that Dave would get for Kurt like the tickets for him and Blaine to come to the prom…

"Ah…shit," Kurt told himself. Gaga he had been a fucking idiot! Dave had done a near u-turn on his actions towards Kurt and he had never noticed at all. Well it was kind of hard when he was going to Dalton and he saw Dave like once or twice a month. Even when they texted and IM'd each other Kurt realized he had been oblivious to it all.

"Gaga, I've been an idiot," Kurt stated again pinching the bridge of his nose. Great, just absolutely perfect, fucking perfection, he told himself. Realizing sitting in a food court should be the last place for him to think and contemplate about what had just happened. Picking himself up and straightening out his outfit when he stood up, Kurt walked out of the court looking to head to the closet bar in the gaybourhood.

-x-x-x-x-

Six drinks and three hours later, Kurt walked back into his hotel room and collapsed on the bed. Damn it, he wanted to scream, why did he have to say those things to me! Why, why why!

Grabbing the pillow on the bed Kurt threw a punch into it over and over and over hoping that it would help ease the pain. It did nothing but make the pain of knowing how Dave felt about him, lessen. After the last time that he had seen Dave in Lima, Kurt swore that Dave had played him and played him well. Everything they had shared had meant nothing at all and Dave was no longer Dave but Karofsky the bully that had tormented him. People couldn't change much like a tiger could not change its stripes. But Dave had to go and say those three words. Three fucking words that fucked up and screwed up everything.

I loved you.

True since the end of high school and him running to New York, Kurt had dated a couple of guys here and there, but he never let them stick around along enough to say I love you. Not even Blaine had said that he loved Kurt, and with the thought of that Kurt burst into tears. Hugging the pillow to his chest and face he screamed out his frustration and anger and pain over everything. Gaga was he destined to be alone! Didn't anyone want him?

"Dave…did," he heard himself sob out. But does Blaine, came the question from the back of his mind. Sniffling he got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom to look at himself. His hair was a mess and their were tear marks all over his rosy cheeks. Leaning into the mirror he placed a hand on the reflective surface and asked it the one question he had always been afraid to ask himself.

"Does Blaine love me?" He asked the reflection he saw again but still no answer came forth. Bowing his head, the tears came back to his face. The sobs hurt and racked his body but he didn't care. Did anything even matter anymore.

-x-x-x-x-

Aidan noticed that when Santana and Dave finally came back from lunch that they were both in a foul mood. Santana was vigorously filing her nails and muttering to herself about spoiled queers and Lima and demon bitches from hell. Dave on the other hand was surly and grouchy, almost barking out to his assistant what he needed to get done. Two days into his new job and he was ready to kill everyone and take the heat from his father for showing back up in Vancouver. By the end of the work day, he was just as worked up as the two of them were, so much so that he forego going back to his uncle's place in The Annex to head over to Church and Wellesley. Hopping onto the subway after not saying anything to Dave or Santana who shared a cold and frigid feeling ride down in the elevator, he got off

Aidan didn't know what had happened after he had left the food court, but what he did know is he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of Dave's wrath. Aidan shed a tear as he hopped off the subway and as he headed towards Church street he tried to wrap his head around his feelings. Had Dave been trying to distance himself from Aidan? There was an animal attraction between them and Aidan knew that Dave felt it too, but maybe Aidan had been a little too flirty. Whatever Aidan told himself. He was done dancing to the beat of everyone else's drum. Dave can be as cold or warm as he wants. Aidan wasn't responsible for Dave's happiness as much as he'd like to be. Dave can do what he wants, but Aidan wasn't going to sit by and take it. As Aidan walked down Church he decided that Dave could make the first move and if Dave acted to act like a dick Aidan would reply in kind. He wasn't going to be hurt by another guy again. Coming upon Woody's he walked in and sat down at the bar waiting for the shirtless, smooth, abs like a washboard bartender. Smiling at the bartender who winked back at him, he ordered his drink and sipped the first taste of the alcohol. Getting comfortable on the stool he flipped out his phone and quickly pressed the icon for the browser.

Setting the drink down as he flipped through his favourite sites, he didn't notice another man sit down next to him. He was so intent that it took the gentleman next to him twice to say hi to get his attention.

"Oh…hello," Aidan finally replied turning the browser off. Picking up his drink he finally took stock of the man next to him. The man's hair was a dark brown that bordered on black in the bar lighting but it was the symmetry of his face that arrested Aidan's gaze. Cute, he told himself.

"So what brings you here tonight?" the man asked waving a hand in the air while he sipped his drink.

"Craptastic day at work and yourself?" Aidan returned.

"Oh just trying to lighten my mood, long day of sitting around," came the mused reply through his drink.

Okay…interesting, Aidan told himself, cute but getting kind of creepy.

"Hey mind if I get the next round of drinks?" Aidan nodded that it was okay. Hey if he wants to buy my drinks for the night works for me, Aidan mused to hismelf


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter XII_

_23 June 2015_

Dave's cell phone rang and vibrated along his coffee table startling him from watching the news. Checking his watch and noticing it that it was just going on ten-thirty at night he wondered who would be phoning him at that late hour.

Quickly looking at the caller ID, he answered the phone and stated, "Hey Santana, what's with the late phone call?"

"Look Dave I'm sorry to be phoning you but Greg just phoned me to say that Aidan hasn't come home yet at all today," she stated breathless over the receiver, "he didn't say anything to you at all did he?"

"Nope nothing at all," Dave replied trying to care but failing at it.

"Look can you do me a favour?" she asked pleadingly.

"Maybe," Dave responded dragging the word out slowly.

"Can you please head over to Church and see if he is there?"

"What…"

"No really Dave can you please go and check the bars"

Dave stopped talking and looked at his watch again before he continued on, "And why the fuck should I go and try to see if he is hanging out in the gaybourhood?"

"Because Greg told me he's gay," came the short reply of indignation.

"So…," Dave replied back as he could hear Santana trying to will herself to claw through the phone to scratch out his eyes.

"Look get your fucking fat ass down there, find your fucking assistant, make sure that he isn't fucked out of his fucking mind. Get him to fucking contact Greg so I can fucking enjoy what little of the fucking night I fucking have left!" Santana screamed into Dave's ear.

Taking a deep breath and holding it Dave belted out, "No offence Santana but I'm not in the office and I don't really give a shit if Aidan comes home or not. Not my concern!"

"Fine and when they drag his body out of the lake its not going to be my concern also ass!" she screamed back and ended the call with a loud click in Dave's ear. Placing the phone down and pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance he debated with himself to even send Aidan a text message to see if he was alive.

Stupid guy is probably screwing around in some bathhouse right now, Dave sighed but he still picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Aidan to see if he was alright. It didn't take long but he got a call in from Aidan asking him to come and help him.

"I…I…think I may be drunk…and…I really need someone to help…me… I don't know what's going on… I went to the bar after work for a drink and this guy started buying me drinks because I was upset after you spent the afternoon shouting at me, but now he won't let off and the bouncers won't do anything about it," Aidan sobbed over the phone. "They said I'm lucky to have such a famous guy want me. Oh, great he's found me again." Suddenly there was a click and a beep as the call ended. Dave quickly hit redial and when the call went to voicemail, Dave began to freak out. Aidan was drunk and alone with some creeper. True his assistant wasn't a princess, Dave was certain of that, but he also knew that Aidan being drunk and scared was in this guy's favour. Dave began to feel responsible for what was happening; had he not lashed out at Aidan because of the Kurt situation this wouldn't be happening. Deciding to try Aidan's cell again in the hopes to get a hold of him Dave stabbed at the redial icon. The line picked up but the voice that answered didn't belong to Aidan.

"Aidan's not available right now," came the strangers smooth voice from the other side.

"Who is this and where is Aidan?" Dave shouted into the phone. He heard Aidan slur out in the background to give his phone back.

"Oh…where are we? Sailor or Woody's I'm not really sure it's a big bar I'm not sure we'll be staying actually," the asshole on the other side of the call mused, "I think Aidan and I might find a nice quiet place to get to know each other!"

Dave bellowed into the phone, "If you lay even a finger on Aidan I swear I will fucking…" Dave tried to grasp for words in his rage, "I will beat the fucking life out of you." The stranger laughed on the other end of the line and disconnected the call. Dave grabbed a glass he had left on the coffee table and hurled it at the wall in rage causing the glass to exploded all over the wall and carpet. He had to get to Aidan before anything happened or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. This had become serious, he also realized he would have to call Santana back and tell her to haul ass down to Woody's, he needed backup. He just hoped he got to this creep before Santana did. She would probably tear into the guy just as bad as Dave but she was smaller than him, not that that would matter to her. Dave headed towards his bedroom to throw on some clothes as he did he called Santana.

"Dave?" Santana answered annoyed, "Did you find Aidan?" Dave wrestled into a pair of jeans and a black muscle tee as he told Santana what was happening.

"Shit…You aren't responsible for this Dave. I'm just as much to blame," she paused, "Okay I'm gonna grab a cab I'll be there ASAP. I'll hit Sailor's, you hit Woody's. Call as soon as you get there and as soon as you find Aidan if you do first. I'll do the same." Dave agreed and hung up and ran out his apartment and headed for his jeep.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave got to Church before Santana and cursed his luck. Day two on the job for Aidan and here I am trying to get him out of a crappy situation. Finding a parking spot down by the Eagle, he executed his parallel parking duties and jumped out of the jeep. Walking up the sidewalk around groups of people chatting and laughing, Dave's scowl got deeper and deeper on his face. He was ready to explode in a fit of anger. He clenched and unclenched his fists feeling the muscles in his arms tighten and relax. He glanced at the bouncer at the front of the bar and walked into Woody's not knowing what to expect.

He debated with himself as to wait for Santana to get to Sailor's right next door. The thought of her being there at the same time won out in the end and he sent her a text to tell her that he had arrived. Her quick response told him that she was walking into Sailor's right then.

Taking a deep breath, Dave squared his shoulders and began to walk around. It didn't take him long to find Aidan backed up against a wall trying to paw the guy off of him. He couldn't get a real idea of who the punk was in the dim lighting. Growling Dave forced his way through the crowd of guys and slammed his right hand onto the left shoulder of the guy.

The man in question turned around barking out, "Hey ass do you know who the fuck I am?"

The question died on Blaine's lips when he saw Dave towering right beside him.

Leaning in close to Blaine's face Dave smiled a predatory smile and replied back, "Yah shit for brains I know who the fuck you are. You're a mother fucking punk that likes to toy with people."

Taking his hand off Blaine's shoulder, Dave swiftly brought his arm back and let it fly forward aimed at Blaine's head. The fist connected just under Blaine's right eye and the cold cock sent him flying back away from Dave.

Dave tried to reach out and grab Blaine's shirt but missed and missed placed his foot leading him to keel forward onto Blaine. Aidan had managed to jump out of the way terrified at what he was seeing. Just as Dave was bodily falling onto Blaine the bouncers managed to sweep down on Dave and pin him on the floor next to Blaine. Blaine scuttled out of the way, his mouth agape at the sheer violence of Dave, but to his credit he never cried out or shed a tear over the beating.

Santana came rushing forward through the crowd seeing Aidan standing by the wall watching Dave getting dragged out. She stopped in front of Aidan and looking around caught sight of Blaine trying to stand up with the help of a couple of twinks. Quickly judging the distance between her and Blaine she took a couple of steps, soundly kicked him in stomach with her pointed heeled shoes and strode back to Aidan.

Blaine collapsed on the floor again, with the twinks protesting that what had happened had been totally unfair. Their protests were silenced by a glare from the she-demon. As an after thought Santana spat on Blaine who had managed to sit up and received Santana's gift right on his face.

Fuming and angry, Santana grabbed Aidan and marched him to the front door of Woody's. The bouncer at the door tried to smile to the two of them but one look from Santana made the bouncer feel like she enjoyed cutting off men's manhood's for her own sheer pleasure. Spotting Dave trying to brush off the dirt that had accumulated on him, Santana and Aidan quickly moved over to his jeep.

"Get in," Dave growled. Santana opened the door and almost flung Aidan into the back seat while she jumped into the passenger seat. Dropping the jeep into first gear Dave peeled out of the parking spot and headed north on Church towards Wellesley so he could get Aidan back to Greg's home in The Annex.

The ride into The Annex was tense with Dave fuming at the wheel, Santana glaring at everything and Aidan quietly sobbing away in the back seat. Dave and his mind began to argue about the whole situation. The way Aidan looked in Woody's and now in the back of his jeep, reminded him so much of when Kurt would look when he was scared. Something about Aidan's attitude also reminded him of Kurt but something just did not. Then why did he even get involved in the whole incident. Was it because Kurt was like Aidan, Aidan was like Kurt. His mind kept running around and around the whole thought; never diverting from its course and driving Dave to the point of screaming out loud for everything to be silent.

When they arrived Santana jumped out so she could move the seat forward and let Aidan out. As he stepped out of the jeep, in a surprising show of mercy, Santana grabbed Aidan by his shoulders and brought him into her embrace.

"Everything will be alright," she cooed stroking his hair with her hand. A giant sob tore through the young man and Aidan allowed himself to be comforted by Santana. Dave gripped the steering wheel tighter, set his jaw square and rolled his eyes. A portion of him liked Aidan, but the sappy, weak version he was looking at disgusted him. Or did it?

"Do you really think that you cannot handle a nice guy crying on your shoulder?" one half of his mind asked. "What if it was Kurt?"

"What do you mean?" he asked his mind.

"You still like Kurt," the mind responded.

"No I don't."

"Don't lie David, I'm you and I know that if this was Kurt you would have shoved Santana out of the way," his mind chided him.

"Well it's not Kurt," he countered.

"Are you sure? There are a lot of similarities, "came the cool response.

"Oh shut up," Dave screamed back, "and if you don't shut up I'm going to drown you in liquor!"

"Oh bright move David," the mind laughed back. "Fine all shut up but you know that I am right."

Dave growled catching the attention of Aidan and Santana. They looked at him, caching him off guard, which lead to Dave looking around and trying to act like nothing was wrong. Letting himself go from Santana's embrace and walked around the jeep to the drivers side and looked in at Dave.

"Hey," Aidan softly stated, "thanks for bailing my ass out of their. You're a good person and I'm sorry that you got dragged into this."

Dave sighed and replied "yah well try not to let it happen again. This isn't Vancouver."

Aidan smiled at that and walked away from the jeep towards the door of his place. Dave started the jeep up while Santana got in and they waited for Aidan to walk into the house. Once the door was closed they drove off to Santana's place.

"This isn't Vancouver?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"What's it to you?" he returned stopping at a red light waiting for the light to change.

"Oh nothing," she replied back leaning into the seat of the jeep. They drove the rest of the way in silence to her house. She smiled and thanked him and waved goodbye as she entered the house. Dave sighed, shook his head and began the short drive back to his place. It had been a long and fucked up night and all he wanted was sleep.

That and to stop thinking about Kurt.

-x-x-x-x-

When Dave finally stepped into his apartment he moved over to the bookshelf and pulled out his copy of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, and flipped through the book till he found an old letter. He pulled out the letter and unfolded it. Looking at it he read it aloud in his mind, wistfully.

_June 30 2012_

_Dear __Fancy__ Kurt,_

_ It is really hard for me to write this letter to you but I just wanted to say that I was sorry for yelling at you and telling you that I thought that you should die. You really hurt me and I just lashed out at you like when I __hated myself __didn't know who I was. _

_ I'm leaving for Toronto in the next month. I hope that if you ever see this you could come and visit me. _

_Dave_

He looked at it again, folded it up and put it back in the book. It was funny that he remembered trying to write the message but it had been so hard; with tears coming down his cheeks, his heart had been rent asunder. He had meant to give it to Kurt, but every time he looked at it, he could never bring himself to garner the courage to make right, to make peace, to just deal with the whole situation. His father had been furious but quiet in his own way. Like the night that he had torn a strip off Dave when he got expelled from high school.

Tired and exhausted he let his gaze linger on the book again before he gave up on remembering the past and went to sleep; hopefully not to dream.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter XIII_

_24 June 2015_

Dave

Hey sorry about last night, but thanks for coming to my rescue. I wouldn't mind talking to you about it at work.

Thanks, Aidan

-x-x-x-x-

The blare of the alarm clock brought Dave back to reality. Not that it really helped since he had spent the night tossing and turning his mind constantly going over and over what had happened to him. Nightmares and other horrible visions had danced around him while he slept, ensuring that he didn't get a good nights sleep. Groggy and cranky he tossed around his bed trying to reach for the sound that was driving the headache in his mind further and further into his long suffering brain. Finally finding the source of the noise he slammed his meaty hand on the buzzer and rubbed his eyes.

"Fuck my life," he grumbled more to himself then anything in his bedroom. He sat up and quickly let his body fall back on the bed with a thud praying that the alarm clock wasn't really saying that it was six in the morning. Glancing over he sighed heavily and forced his body out of the bed again. Finding his house coat he threw it onto his body and stumbled into his living room. Seeing that there was a message on his phone he picked it up and tapped on the message. Reading the message from Aidan that had been sent about an hour earlier, he rubbed his face and placed the phone back on the coffee table. He really needed to get his brain into gear and figure out what his relationship with his assistant was going to be.

By the time he finished his shower and had got himself ready for the day he still had not figured out what he wanted from the whole situation. It was Aidan's third day in the office and Dave was having issues with his libido much to his chagrin. Did the argument with his mind the night before really mean anything, he asked himself, was he still in love with Kurt? Growling about the whole complication of the whole situation he grabbed for his phone again and quickly typed out a text to Ryan for help and advice. To Dave's thought process the only person that would truly be able to make sense out of everything would be his best friend. Hitting send when he was done he jumped into the jeep and drove off to the office. Normally he would not have driven but with the amount of running around he was going to have to do with trips out to Vaughn and Mississauga, he was glad that he had a reserved parking spot in the foundation of the tower he worked out of. Cranking the radio he drove out in the bright humid morning.

-x-x-x-x-

Santana waved to Aidan as he walked into the office watching him stroll by her desk. After a good nice long warm bath she had slept like a babe in her mother's arms. Going through her incoming emails she quickly dealt with them and waited for Dave to walk in. She really wanted to talk to him about what had happened and her reactions to the way that he had been acting. God, she told herself, Dave really needs to deal with some issues.

Grabbing out her nail file she surfed through the news sites and glanced up just in time to see Dave walk into the office.

"Dave," she called out placing the file on the desk top.

"Yah," he replied back not really stopping but he slowed down his walk to his cubicle.

Catching up with him halfway to his desk she grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around to look at her. "Hey thanks for helping out last night," she began looking into Dave's steely gaze. "Um...but I do have something to ask you."

"That being," he coldly responded. He really didn't want to deal with the incident with Santana, to him all he wanted to do was get lost in his work load and leave enough stuff for Aidan to deal with.

"First off drop the attitude," she chided watching Dave sigh and roll his head and eyes around, "and secondly you may want to talk to Aidan about your feelings for him."

He tried to walk away but she held on tighter to him. She continued, "Look it's starting to become obvious and for as long as I have known you, you have never punched a guy out. Even when you were getting your ass kicked you barely lifted your fists."

"Hey I did give that boyfriend of Quinn's a black eye in the locker room," he smiled trying to defuse the situation.

"Yah well the Ken doll deserved it," she retorted. She leaned in and brought Dave closer to her mouth, "Oh and I know that you know how much you have hated Blaine since you first met him, just remember that." She quickly grabbed his ear and twisted it making Dave wince at the pain. "Now be a good boy and do as you're told," she finished giving his ear a sharp tug that made him almost cry out.

Patting him on his shoulder and then on his behind she traipsed off swinging her hips back and forth.

Somewhat annoyed Dave turned and nearly ran into Aidan.

"Um..." Dave tried to say before he was cut off by his assistant.

"Look Dave," Aidan began somewhat looking around, fiddling with his hair; "I just wanted to say thanks for bailing me out last night. I know that I got a little too drunk and man did I ever hear about it from my uncle when I walked into the door." He reached out and somewhat fidgeted with Dave's suit jacket collar. He swallowed a gulp of air and continued on, "Look...it was really sweet of you teddy bear to come and bail my drunk ass out, and it meant a lot to me, but I realized...somewhat...this morning that your not going to be around all the time. I'm trying to apply for a course in self-defence so that next time so drunk fag tries to tear my pants off I can find a way to slam their face into the bar."

"Aidan," Dave tried to begin again.

"No Dave, you're a great guy. I mean fuck, a guy like you walks into my life and fucking hell I mean all I want to do is kinda rape you," Aidan replied making sure his hands, as sweaty as they were would not touch Dave again, "Its kinda hard to say this but your the type of guy I could really, and I mean REALLY get into, but you seem to have some issues."

"Issues?" Dave asked quizzically lifting an eyebrow up.

"Namely that guy we had lunch with yesterday, that Kurt guy," Aidan felt relieved to get this all off of his chest. "You seem still taken with him, and not to cause a fight or problems, but I don't want to get involved in something that may get me hurt again."

"Okay," Dave drew out the word, confused as all hell as to what was going on. First Santana now Aidan, God did anyone else in the office want to talk to him about his problems. He quickly looked around and noticed that his coworkers were trying not to notice what was happening around him. Great he, came the thought to his mind, Aidan just told everyone that I like guys just a little too much.

"Dave lets be friends," Aidan stated looking down at the floor crossing his arms. Looking up at Dave again he went on, "I mean that for the time being we should be friends but maybe one day it can be more, but you have to deal with this guy first."

Aidan stopped looking somewhat hurt but proud of himself, winked and walked away. Dave meanwhile stood there confused at the whole situation until he heard Santana loudly call out for him to sit his ass down and get to work. Moving his body around to look at her he tried to glare but her icy gaze and shooing hand movement got him to motivate his legs to moving. Sitting down at the desk he caught his reflection in the computer monitor and sighed again.

-x-x-x-x-

Walking into Ryan's Advertising office just before lunch, he waited in the lobby for his friend to come grab him. Ryan walked into the lobby looking flustered and annoyed.

"Hey Dave," he said when he gripped Dave's hand for the shake.

"Hey Ryan, how goes the day?" Dave returned as Ryan escorted Dave towards a stairwell in the back of the office area.

"Fucking hell," Ryan breathed out, "ever since World Pride last year, every Tom, Dick and Harry wants to get into the whole Pride act. The stuff for this year was dealt with last year and now I am dealing with advertising for Pride 2016 and 2017!"

Dave nodded his head as they climbed the stairs to the roof and Dave was surprised to see that on the top of the three story building a nice patio with potted shrubs and flowers. Finding a seat at one of the shaded patio tables, Ryan sat down and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You're smoking again?" Dave asked somewhat perplexed.

"Fuck...yah...really shouldn't have but all the stress lately and realizing that things with Chris were going nowhere right fast," Ryan stated as he lit his smoke.

Inhaling the acrid smoke he breathed it out and tapped the manifestation of his vice on an ash tray on the table.

"Well I am sure that you can quit again," Dave tired to begin battling the urge to ask for one.

"Maybe anyways so whats up with the text that you sent this morning?" Ryan replied.

"Well I'm having some problems with this guy at work," Dave stated tapping his fingers on the glass top of the table.

"Let me take a wild stab in the dark," Ryan stated somewhat annoyed, he pulled one last drag of the smoke and tapped it out. Placing his hands behind his head he reclined in the chair and looked right at Dave. "This has to deal with that annoying twink Kurt?"

Surprised Dave was taken aback and replied that it was.

"Great, just fucking great," Ryan stated somewhat under his breath, "So I saw your little display of machismo last night at Woody's and quickly putting two and two together got me thinking that one Kurt is in town or two you have a thing for auburn haired skinny guys? So quickly talking to your friend Santana last night - yah I have her number thanks to Chris - I got the whole story."

Dave stared and gulped on air looking at his friend thinking that he should say something but not being able to say anything at the same time.

"Dave no offence to your intellect and all," Ryan replied leaning forward in his chair while he rested his arms on his thighs, "but I thought that we talked all about your infatuation with that fag."

"He's not a fag," Dave growled narrowing his eyes and making his hands into fists.

"Funny I seem to remember you calling that kid a fag when we talked about him," Ryan replied leaning back with a grin on his face. He did enjoy baiting Dave to get him to deal with the issues at hand. Funny thing was that Dave fell for it all the time.

"Now you have no right to call Aidan…I mean Kurt…" Dave stopped and realized the trap that Ryan had left for him.

"Dave," Ryan said bringing a hand to rest on Dave's shoulder, "not to sound like your therapist but did you place your feelings for Kurt on Aidan?"

"Yah," Dave replied quietly, "Can I grab a smoke off you?"

Ryan handed Dave the pack and watched as he lit one. Puffing on the smoke to make sure the cherry was fully working he looked up at Ryan with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh God Dave…what am I going to do with you?" Ryan questioned. He lit a smoke for himself and gazed around the horizon looking at the lake and the downtown before he spoke again, "Look Dave I have travelled this road with you before and I can't do it anymore. I think you know what you have to do and you have known that for a while. I'm still going to be your friend and all but watching you kill yourself over him I can't deal with anymore."

Dave looked at Ryan and puffed on the cigarette. He worked his mouth to say something but nothing but smoke came out of the open cavern.

"Dave you a wonderful man but your never going to be happy until you get this sorted out," Ryan mentioned as he put out his second smoke, "I know that we talked all about this in university but that was then and this is now. The choice is yours."

Dave nodded in response and tapped out the smoke. Standing up he stretched and looked back at the downtown core. Following suit Ryan escorted Dave down the stairs and out into the lobby reminding him that tomorrow was karaoke night so he better get his voice ready. Waving good bye Dave walked out of the office building and headed towards his jeep.

-x-x-x-x-

It was going on almost four when Dave finally walked back into the office. He noticed that Santana wasn't at her desk but thought that she must have left already. Most people in the office had already left he noticed when he saw a post-it note on his monitor from someone that had not left their name.

_ Dave,_

_ Come to the boardroom ASAP_

Perplexed by what Aidan had left for him, wandered over to the boardroom when he heard Santana call out his name.

"Dave," she called out, "hey how was your day running around town?"

"Not bad got some work done," he replied, "oh and you never told me that Ryan talked to you last night."

"You never asked."

"Okay," he replied. He should have realized that Santana liked to keep her secrets. No real harm though, he thought to himself, so she told him everything but at least Ryan was right, I do have to deal with Kurt somehow.

Picking up the note he asked her if she remembered who had placed it on his computer. She said that she didn't know since she had been down with HR trying to give them a hand with some filing.

"Maybe Aidan?" she put forward.

"No thats not his handwriting," Dave responded still confused as to who would have left the note.

"Well if you do not mind me, I would love to escort you over to the boardroom, but I thought that we had a conference room?" she stated now just as confused.

Shrugging his shoulders he walked over with Santana and opened the door to the room. Sitting with his legs crossed was Kurt. He had his arms folded over his chest with a look of indignation all over his face.

Dave and Santana stood their in shock seeing Kurt sitting there at the head of the boardroom table.

"Good we are all here," came the sound of Aidan's voice. Santana looked at him with disbelief at what was happening.

Gesturing for them to sit down it took a while for Dave and Santana to comprehend what was happening.

"Look I don't know whats going on but I'm going to get security," Santana began trying to move towards the door.

"Please don't and I need you here to deal with these two," Aidan retorted forcing Santana to retreat towards the table from the sound of his voice, "so let me explain once the two of you sit down!"

Seeing that their was no real way out of the whole situation they both tried to sit at the opposite end of the table but the glare from Aidan forced them to conceded to the halfway mark of the six foot table. Sitting down and fuming over the turn of events the pair sat down and refused to look at Kurt. Kurt still had not moved since they had walked into the boardroom began to absentmindedly play with his bangs.

Moving a pitcher of water to the table from a side table Aidan placed the cool liquid between the two of them. Making sure that glasses were placed around the pitcher he finally sat himself down at the table opposite his boss and Santana.

"Look Dave," he began grabbing a glass and the pitcher. He poured himself a glass of the clear liquid and started over, "look Dave, sorry for this late afternoon meeting but something had to be done. I meant what I said earlier but after Kurt stormed into the office while you were both out I figured that this would be best time to deal with what the hell happened. Kurt would you please begin."

Kurt stopped playing with his bangs and slammed his hand onto the table making Dave and Santana look at him. Kurt really hadn't wanted to have something close to an intervention happen but it was going to be the only way to get what he wanted to say off his chest. He glared at the two of them but more so at Dave. If looks could kill, Kurt was doing his best to make Dave burst into flames and hopefully take that bitch Santana with him.

Trying to compose himself still with his hand on the table he stared at the two of them and began.

"What the fuck were you thinking last night you fucking Neanderthal? I mean what gives you the Gaga fucking right to go and hit Blaine? Who the hell do you think you fucking are you mother-fucking piece of white trash?" he hissed and with his opening salvo he knew there was no turning back. Dave had to pay for what he did to his beloved Blaine.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter XIV_

_24 June 2015_

"Excuse me what did you call me?" Dave asked turning around in his chair to look at Kurt.

"Well I believe he called you a..." Aidan replied back.

"Yes I got that Aidan I want to hear it from Kurt," Dave growled back at his assistant.

"You heard what I said," Kurt growled back leaning forward over the table.

"Yah, funny that, me white trash? Your the product of a blue collar upbringing not me!" came Dave's shot back. Santana arrested his movement of moving off his chair.

"Me?" Kurt squealed back standing up, "I never resort to beating people to make my point!"

"I only resort to violence when it gets to the point where I have to put a man down!" Dave yelled back. In his minds eye there was no way he was going to back down from what he considered a small dog yapping.

"ENOUGH!" Aidan yelled out, "Dave sit the fuck down and calm the hell down! Kurt do the same or I'm going to smack the he-bitch out of the two of you!"

Dave red in the face barely glanced at Aidan and proceeded to sit back down in the chair while Kurt followed suit keeping both of hands on the table.

"Now what the hell are you two arguing about exactly and who the hell is this Blaine guy?" Aidan inquired, seeing as if he didn't mediate between these two it would just spiral down further into a potential cat fight.

"It's like I said, Dave saw fit last night to take a cheap shot at Blaine while he was minding his own business at Woody's last night," Kurt spat out his accusation venomously. Gaga, Kurt wished he could knock the ignorant hick out of Dave.

"Wait is Blaine a tall guy, dark brown hair, was wearing a shirt that said 'get over it'?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah that's Blaine, why were you there to kick him while he's down?" Kurt snapped out. Aidan finally understood what was going on letting out a sigh he sat back.

"Listen I don't know how to break this to you Kurt, but the reason Dave was there was because he came to bail me out. Your lover wouldn't take no for answer from me," Aidan explained. Kurt was taken aback by what Aidan was accusing his Blaine of. To think that the Lima rejects had convinced this guy to join in on sabotaging Blaine and Kurt's relationship came as a shock to Kurt's system.

"The three of you are deplorable. You actually think for a second I would believe these obvious lies you're spewing; well it's ludicrous. I don't have to sit here and listen to you slander and sully Blaine's good name," Kurt stood up and went to leave the boardroom.

"For fuck's sake Hummel! Blaine has you so strung you can't see reality when it's right in your face," Santana piped up sick of sitting there and watching Dave and even Aidan and herself being wrongfully accused. "Blaine's not an angel and he did what he did. Get off your delusional high horse. I don't know what Blaine is to you but instead of castrating us for something we had no control over why don't you confront the asshole behind this all."

Dave sat there, teeth clenched to the point of aching; it was taking a lot of will power for him not to ring Kurt's neck, Dave's feelings for Kurt aside. Kurt seriously thought Blaine was a saint when he was like a cult member and Blaine was the leader, he told himself, but Dave couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Seriously Kurt? What is it gonna take to realize I'm not the bad guy? Blaine is an asshole and you're blind. I know I've done bad in my past but at least I never tried to take advantage of you. In reality though after what you did to me at prom I think we can call it even."

"Even? Even? You made my life hell Karofsky because you were too much of a scared little boy to admit you were gay! You were jealous and malicious. You threatened my fucking life!" Kurt said tearing into Dave.

"Yeah you're right I was a horrible person Kurt. Keyword is WAS! I changed, I made amends with you that summer. I thought we had been friends until you betrayed me. You are the only one among us that hasn't changed. You're still cruel, self absorbed, bullying and manipulative," Dave fired back pointing his finger at Kurt.

"I'm what?" Kurt said astonished. Santana sat there a bit confused herself. Aidan just sat back really confused and wondering if he'd miss tonight's episode of Sing!

Dave continued on moving his pointed finger like a piston at Kurt, "You heard me Hummel. Sure I pushed you around and treated you bad, but what about you? You made jokes about Brittany and Rachel Berry. You treated everyone who was uncomfortable about your sexuality out to be a villain. You even played along with Quinn's plan to make Berry dress like an idiot so Finn would stop liking her. You're a bully too Kurt, difference is I don't do anymore bullying."

"Fuck you Karofsky! In fact fuck all of you!" Kurt yelled. Why had he thought he would get a straight answer out of them in the first place came his unspoken thought. He stood up from his chair and stormed out of the boardroom in a huff tears stinging his eyes. Him a bully? How dare any of them accuse him of something so vile and base. They didn't know him, he told himself as he stormed through the office.

After a very awkward silence that lasted a minute or so Aidan got up and stated. "Well that solved nothing." He waved at Dave and Santana as he left the boardroom and headed back to his desk to get his belongings.

Santana sat there staring at Dave as he fumed. She couldn't take Dave's brooding anymore and spoke up, "Seriously Dave, Kurt's not worth the headache. In fact there's a very cute, available assistant he would gladly snap you up in a heartbeat. Why don't you just take the plunge already?"

"I don't really need a boyfriend right now Santana." Dave growled, "Why are you so interested in me dating?"

"No one said you guys had to run into a relationship Dave. I'm just saying take him on a date and see where it goes. You like him, he likes you. Stop being a little bitch about it and man up," she snapped back defensively.

Dave sat there stunned by Santana's statement. Why didn't he go for it? No ones saying it has to go anywhere? If anything it would get his mind off Kurt...hopefully. Dave got up and left Santana behind to lock up the boardroom, he had business with Aidan to deal with.

Dave found Aidan leaning over his desk shutting down his computer.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Dave asked. Aidan turned to Dave leaning against his desk.

"What can I do for you boss man?" It had been another long dramatic day for them again and all Aidan wanted to do was get home and curl up on the couch and watch some television, preferably in his old black sweats.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" Dave asked somewhat bashful all of a sudden fidgeting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Other than lounging around the house no, why?" Aidan said his interest now peaked.

"Well I was thinking if you weren't busy tonight I could take you out for supper," Dave flicked his gaze to the carpeted floor awaiting Aidan's response. Aidan took a moment of pause before saying yes. It was best to know if this was just as colleagues or friends.

"Do you mean just as friends?" Aidan asked very carefully making sure not to display a shred of hopefulness in his voice for something more. He knew Dave wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment.

"Um...actually," Dave had to force the next few words out he was feeling suddenly incredibly insecure about asking Aidan out. After the last few days they've had he wasn't sure if Aidan would say yes. "Um...I was thinking more as, well me taking you to dinner and a movie. Like on a date. I mean if you're okay with that?" Dave looked up to see Aidan smiling. Either Aidan was about to be incredibly cruel or there just might still be a chance that they hadn't ruined any potential of a possible romance occurring. Not that Dave was exactly aiming for a relationship, but Santana was right they needed to figure things out.

"I would really enjoy that Dave," Aidan finally answered, "what time would be best and did you want me to meet you there?" Dave wasn't too sure. This was all a bit sudden he hadn't even thought the details out. He took a moment to consider what would work best. "How about I pick you around seven o'clock, sound reasonable?"

"That would work, gives me a couple hours to get ready. What did you have in mind for our date?" Aidan smiled on the inside as Dave blushed in response to the word date.

"It's a surprise," Dave said quickly. At least this way he could figure out a game plan before seven. Aidan seemed to like the idea.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you at seven," Aidan exclaimed as he grabbed his coat and bag. As he passed Dave on the way out of his cubicle he playful pinched Dave's butt and continued on his way to the door leaving Dave all sorts of shades of red.

As Dave went over to grab his things from his cubicle beside Aidan's he was so busy racking his brains for possible date destinations he didn't notice Santana pop her head in.

"So we're gonna have to figure something out for you to wear?" she said inviting herself over. "After all we can't have you wearing just anything." Dave turned to her and tossed her an annoyed look.

"I think I am capable enough to pick out my own clothes for tonight," Dave shot back.

"Think and can are two very different things Dave," Santana chided as she glanced at her nails bored with all the arguing that happened today. "Besides you probably don't even have anything figured out yet and trust me honey I know good date ideas." Dave fumed to himself for a moment but figured it wouldn't hurt having someone to bounce ideas off.

"Fine, grab your shit we don't have a whole lot of time to stand around," Dave conceded

-x-x-x-x-

Santana was fairly helpful with the where and when part of the date when she had suggested Luma's; Dave had heard of it, the place was located in the entertainment district. Apparently for dinners it was a bit pricey but Santana reminded Dave that he was trying to impress Aidan. Afterwards they would hit up The Stirling Room for a few drinks and then enjoy the art exhibit in the distillery historic complex.

Santana finally agreed to a lilac button up dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants and a dinner jacket. It was fifteen minutes to six and Dave found himself rushing Santana out the door so he could drop her off and get to Aidan's in time.

On the drive over to Santana's house she made him stop to get roses. While Dave attempted to argue with her on how he already felt it awkward enough picking his date up from his bosses house, let alone showing up with flowers Santana refused to budge on the matter. As far as she was concerned everyone already knew including Greg and if he was going to be taking the bosses nephew out he may as well pull out all the stops.

By the time he had delivered Santana to her front door he had scarcely enough time to make it across town to The Annex where Aidan lived. As he walked up the cobblestone walkway of the luxurious five floor split level his watch read three minutes to seven. Quickly checking himself in the reflection of the door window, he took a deep breath and rang the door bell, with the chimes loudly responding. After a few moments which felt like a life time Dave heard Aidan make his way to the door. As the door opened Dave felt his heart leap into his throat as he realized it was Greg Marsh that stood before him instead of Aidan.

"Well hello Dave," Greg smiled and gave a bit of a look when he noticed the flowers in Dave's hands, "Flowers? To think I was under the impression Aidan and you were simply going out for dinner to talk shop. Please come in." Greg stood aside from the door gesturing for Dave to enter. Dave dreading the situation he found himself in did as he was told. He suddenly had the impression that he was walking a very thin line at the moment. Greg turned and asked Dave, "Aidan's just finishing getting ready upstairs. Why don't you join me in the living room?"

"Um, yes sir," Dave mumbled as he followed Greg into his house and into a large living room which was done in all cream tones and mahogany furnishings; the sofa and love seat were a tanned suede. As Dave sat in the love seat, Greg took a seat in the sofa.

"Would you care for a drink while you wait David?" Greg asked calmly.

"Um no, thank you sir." Dave replied looking down at the floor before him.

"David, please, call me Greg," Dave looked up to see Greg smiling. "It's after billable hours you are free to do what you wish." Greg leaned forward in his seat. "Let me make things clear. Don't think for a second you have to worry about your job. You make me a lot of money David, but you need to understand something. As Aidan's uncle I am very protective of him and I want you to realize that I would not appreciate seeing him hurt. I also want you to make certain that you are serious about whatever it is you and Aidan are up to before feelings get hurt. I don't want to see him hurt again. If you lead him on for any reason I will find myself very cross with you." Dave was suddenly regretting offering to pick Aidan up.

"Yes sir, I mean I completely understand Greg," Dave replied.

"Good then all is well. I'll go tell Aidan you're waiting," Greg stood up and headed out of the living room leaving Dave to remember how to breathe. A few minutes later Aidan walked into the room wearing a black knit turtle neck and a pair of tight leather pants with his hair done up in a messy Caesar. As usual he looked good enough to eat to Dave's eyes. Aidan looked at the bouquet of roses and smirked.

"Awe, how sweet are those for me?" Aidan asked as Dave stood and walked over to him.

"Um, yeah" Dave said handing the roses to Aidan. "Um I hope you like them," Dave watched as Aidan smelled them and smiled.

"They're lovely, this is the first time anyone's ever given me flowers." Aidan for the first time was the one blushing which made Dave smile. He liked seeing Aidan blush and he had to admit his ego was a bit inflated knowing he was the first guy to give Aidan flowers. He would've never thought of flowers. He owed Santana thanks.

"Although I think Uncle Greg might have figured out we aren't just hanging out tonight," Aidan chuckled and Dave simply nodded and smiled. "Just let me find a vase for these and we can be off," Aidan looked to see if his uncle was anywhere to be seen and when he noticing he wasn't Aidan darted into Dave quick and gave him a peck on the cheek causing Dave to blush red as Aidan headed out of the room. Give the guy flowers and he gives me a kiss, what's he going to do by the end of the date? Dave shook his head and reminded himself to keep his head out of the gutter. Especially after the talk Greg and he just had.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter XV_

_24 June 2015_

It took twenty minutes to finally get seated at Luma; even with Santana calling in a last minute favor from a friend she had, that managed the place. The place was packed as they sat and waited for their appetizers Dave found himself taking generous sips from his Smirnoff Ice while Aidan gingerly sipped at his long island ice tea. The drive over had been a bit tense. Dave had a hard time making small talk with Aidan because half of the time as it was, he was afraid of blurting out something stupid or saying something the wrong way. The fact they were on a date somewhat amplified this fear more so.

"Dave are you okay?" Aidan asked politely as he put his drink down. "You barely said a word the entire way here."

"Um, yeah I'm fine," Dave replied, then sighed, "I guess I'm just a little rusty when it comes to this stuff. You know impressing a guy." Aidan smiled and nodded at him with a warm look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Dave. Just be yourself, I already like you so you don't need to worry about impressing me. Besides I want to get to know the real Dave Karofsky not someone you think you should be," Aidan took a chance and reached across the table and rested his hand on Dave's. Dave's first instinct was to pull away but he held his ground and let Aidan's hand rest there. After a moment Dave manoeuvred Aidan's slim delicate hand into his and let the warmth from it radiate in his own. They sat there sitting across from each other smiling and Dave noticed the anxiety he felt had washed away during their contact.

"Thanks," Dave said breaking the silence his hand still holding Aidan's "You're the first person in a long time that has told me its okay just to be me." Truth was the last person to tell him that was Kurt when he told Dave it was okay for him to be gay. That he should be allowed to be himself. Dave felt bitterness fall upon his face as he remembered what Hummel had done.

No, damn it, his mind barked, don't think about him now; tonight is about Aidan and you.

"You're thinking of him. Kurt that is," Aidan said pulling his hand from Dave. Dave's hand suddenly felt cold, he wanted to keep holding Aidan's hand, and it felt warm and safe. Yet Dave felt as if he had hurt Aidan accidentally.

"It's not like that," Dave tried to explain then let out another sigh. "Aidan I'm sorry, I really like you. I wanted this date to go perfectly and already I've offended you" Dave looked down at the table hunched shoulders, the heavy feeling of defeat weighing over him.

Smooth Dave, his mind snapped at him, barely half an hour in and you're already sabotaging it thinking of Hummel.

"Dave you really need to let go," Aidan said with empathy, then continued. "You deserve at least that much. I understand you and Kurt have quite a past, but if you keep looking back on it you'll never see what's waiting in your future. I know it's hard I just came out of a bad relationship, but I know I deserve to be happy or at least the chance to find that happiness and so do you." Aidan clasped his hand in Dave's once more. "I would love to see things go great between us but if it doesn't then that's simply life, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy tonight."

"I know it's just... Seeing him again I realized I wasn't over everything that happened." Dave looked up at Aidan. "I'll be honest with you. In fact I think that's what you would want of me. I loved Kurt. I really did. I thought he was beautiful and he seemed like a nice caring guy."

"Dave I have a feeling you did love Kurt just as you say, but I wonder if a part of you then and even now truly understands Kurt. A good friend once told me that love without understanding is the most difficult love to fallout of. When all you see is what you think you see and not what you know is there, it hurts even more. Let's face the facts; you were in the closet during high school from what I gather right?" Aiden asked

"Yeah," Dave nodded. Dave found him somewhat surprised by Aidan's insightfulness and more so his composure. Dave didn't expect Aidan to be as understanding as he was being, let alone his willingness to talk about his past and Kurt.

"Okay I take it there weren't a lot of openly gay guys in your school?" Aidan added.

"No, Kurt was the only openly gay guy. You didn't want to be gay in Lima," Dave said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay so...you were in the closet; in a town where being gay was practically a social taboo. The only other person to you're knowledge in Lima that was undoubtedly gay was Kurt. Do you think maybe the reason you felt so strongly for Kurt wasn't just because of Kurt being who Kurt is, but because he was the only person you felt was safe enough to have feelings for? Not including the fact that really you were probably scared confused and had no one else to confide in? I mean if all you ever had to choose from was the color red. Does that mean red is your favourite color or simply that you never knew of a better color than red?

"I'm not sure I follow," Dave said somewhat lost now.

"Let me put it this way. Are you sure you truly loved Kurt? Or is it simply a matter of there was no one else you could want for, that could potentially want you back?" Aidan asked realizing his red analogy probably wasn't the greatest. Dave took a moment to think over what Aidan had said now that he understood what Aidan was getting at.

"I guess you could be right. I mean I don't really know Kurt that well. I mean sure we went for coffee but it was usually to talk about coming out or how great Blaine was," Dave pondered some more. "I mean now that I think about it I don't really know why I liked him that much in the first place because in truth I didn't really know him." Dave felt something click in him as if a light had turned on. Kurt was for the most part a stranger. I mean could Dave have loved Kurt? Could he possibly still love Kurt? Possibly but first Dave would have to get to know the real Kurt, but in the mean time he was really enjoying getting to know Aidan. "Thanks Aidan I think you just made things a bit easier to handle for me."

"No problem," Aidan smiled proud of his ability to alleviate the tension Dave had been feeling over the last few days. With the Kurt business put to rest for the evening Dave found it easier to talk and it felt like the ice had been broken between them. For the next hour they chatted about the Leafs and how they really needed a better defence for next years season, they talked about Santana and even touched upon what had happened between her and Kevin. Eventually though, the sound of Aidan's stomach growling interrupted a somewhat passionate discussion over whether hockey or football was the better sport.

"Oh wow...um...sorry I'm starving apparently," Aidan laughed a bit embarrassed. Dave looked at his watch realizing they had been so involved in talking they hadn't noticed it'd been over an hour since they had ordered their appetizers. Their order was still not served and the waiter was nowhere to be found.

"I know you have a master plan and all, but do you want to maybe hit somewhere else that's a bit more efficient?" Aidan asked politely.

Dave responded, "You know what that might be a good idea I think we might starve otherwise. I'm just not sure where we could go without a reservation at this time."

"Don't worry I know a great place," Aidan's eyes lit up.

"Sounds good to me," Dave shrugged and pulled out his wallet from his jacket pocket and threw thirty dollars on the table and they headed out.

-x-x-x-x-

Dave wanted to laugh when he finally realized where Aidan wanted to go. They sat down in a booth at the Hot House Café on Church and Front. This place was definitely one of Dave's favourite haunts it was close by and gay friendly and the pizza was to die for. They ordered a Kokanee each and two pizzas; one Waikiki and one BBQ pizza.

"If I had known you liked this place as much as I do I would have suggested here," Dave said with a chuckle.

"Well now you know," Aidan smiled. "I told you, you don't need to impress me. I'm low maintenance." Dave chuckled again Dave reflected on how the night was going, well since Luma's at least they hadn't shut up, they talked and flirted. Not just Aidan either Dave had found himself flirting back. When Aidan had said he couldn't help being playful around Dave. Dave had made an off hand comment that if he kept it up he might not be able to keep the kid gloves on much longer. When Aidan excused himself to go to the men's room Dave took a moment to look around the place. He noticed The Hot House was fairly packed with an assortment of characters. Three tables stood out more than the others the first table he had noticed off in the back corner of the restaurant was packed with a bunch of artsy people talking about the influences of pop culture in some new artists work, two tables to what would be Aidan's left was a women's softball team enjoying a few pitchers of draft and pizzas the team name "the lipsticks" stitched on the front of their uniforms; a booth near the door sat four accountants arguing over mutual fund options. He was in fact so immersed in his people watching he barely noticed Aidan sit back down.

"Here you are boys one BBQ and one Waikiki," Dave snapped back to the date. The middle aged woman that had taken their order put down the pizzas on the table. "Careful though sweethearts, they're still a tad hot." Dave and Aidan thanked the woman for the warning and went back to chatting as they waited for the pizzas to cool.

"So what did you want to do after pizza?" Dave asked as he picked a slice of the Waikiki. Aidan thought about it for a second.

"Well I'm not really sure to be honest. I normally would say dancing but I think I might steer clear of the bars tonight. A movie would be nice but I'm actually enjoying talking a lot...what do think? After all you're the master mind tonight," Aidan replied.

"Touché; although technically since Luma's was a bust and you suggested this place you're currently the mastermind," Dave rebutted.

"Hmm...this is true, but I'm going to go with it's your turn to choose," Aidan pointed out as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Well if you want to see a movie but want to talk still we can rent a blu-ray and watch it at my place. My couch is roomy enough? I promise no funny business," Dave offered.

"That sounds like a plan but I refuse to make that promise," Aidan said with a cat like grin then giggled, "Just kidding." Although a part of Aidan was a bit serious. He had found himself making lusty eyes at Dave a lot tonight and Dave had given him more than a couple bedroom gazes.

"Well then I guess we'll have to hit up blockbuster on the way back," Dave said happy with himself. This was nice he thought. The best thing about the date was they were enjoying real food and a real conversation and not trying to make small talk at a restaurant that sold overpriced linguini.

-x-x-x-x-

By the time they had hit blockbuster and got back to Dave's apartment it was a quarter to ten. While they in reality should have both been dead tired Dave found himself wide awake and the same could be said for Aidan. They had decided on a classic, Ghostbusters 2. It was about an hour and half long which meant Dave wouldn't be getting to bed until about midnight, but he didn't mind. If he could he'd make this night last as long as possible, it was the first time he was happy, having fun and truly relaxed in months.

They made some popcorn and sat down on the sofa a few inches between them. About a quarter of the way into the movie Dave acted on impulse and daringly pulled Aidan close until Aidan was nestled against him. Somewhat shocked Aidan looked at him all doe eyed and as Dave began to feel like he had made a mistake Aidan repositioned himself so that he ways laying across the couch his head resting in Dave's lap. Dave smiled and looked down at Aidan who seemed to be trying very hard to concentrate on the movie. Dave started to gently brushed his thumb down Aidan's jaw line causing Aidan to shiver and look up at him. It was in that moment that Dave left his comfort zone and leaned in for a kiss and as he did Aidan lift his head a bit to meet Dave's lips and as their lips embraced the gentle feel of Aidan's silky lips shot through Dave like an electric current. When they broke the kiss they both were dreamy eyed and holding back from doing something a little more adventurous.

"Aidan. I know it might be wrong to ask, but I'd really like it if you stayed the night," Dave said his face raw with emotional need.

"I thought we agreed no funny business?" Aidan asked puzzled but not upset. He was still reeling from Dave's lips touching his.

"And I stand by that. I just really feel like falling asleep with you in my arms tonight," he explained with a sorrowful smile on his face. It had been so long since he felt something for someone whatever this feeling was. He was pretty sure it wasn't love but it wasn't the lust he had been feeling for the past few days either. "I just want to feel connected. I just want to feel."

"I'd like that a lot," Aidan replied with a smile as he sat up "Especially since it's you teddy bear" Dave shed a single tear then and in response Aidan cuddled into Dave and they finished watching their movie although neither of them paid attention to it after that they were to busy simply enjoying each others embrace.

When they retired to the bedroom Dave lent Aidan a pair of pyjama bottoms to sleep in and helped Aidan out of his clothes and get into the pyjama bottoms. Aidan then helped Dave dress down to his boxers and glided his hand down Dave's chest causing Dave to, in turn, pull Aidan into his arms and don his lips with a chaste kiss. What they were doing felt exponentially more intimate then locking hips ever could, but it was the knowledge that they wouldn't push this boundary until they knew what they truly meant to each other that made it somewhat euphoric. They weren't boyfriends nor were they friends in this moment. In the moment, they simply were for lack of a better phrase. There was no label for what they felt or how that worked into the grand scheme of things and as they held each other they simply accepted it for what it was a need to feel each other, a need to be accepted and received. Bare skin to bare skin was really all they wanted of each other at the moment. So of course when they finally laid down together to sleep, the feel of Aidan wrapped in Dave's arms and the warmth of Aidan's back against Dave's chest was all either of them could have asked for.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

24 June 2015

While Santana drew her bath, she looked at her naked body within the full length mirror that hung against one of the walls. Her bathroom was to her, the main pride and joy of her house. It had been nice that Kevin had gotten the house renovated when they had moved into it, and when the contractors had completed installing the Jacuzzi tub and the light brown tiles, the first place that she had let him take her was on the floor of the bathroom.

Between the humidity in the air and the humidity created by the bath water, her skin glowed and it pleased her. Running her hands over the sheen of her skin she inspected herself for any blemish or premature wrinkle; anything that would give any indication that her perfect body was beginning to age and she would have to realize for a split second that she was mortal. She cupped her breasts and felt them to make sure that they still hung perfectly off of her body the . The augmentation that she had done during that summer when she was still the queen bee of the cheerio's still held firm and helped to give off the perfect figure that she enjoyed having. Smiling at herself and making sure that her teeth were perfect she planted her hands on her hips and struck a pose in the mirror.

Absolute perfection, she purred to herself. Cocking her hips back and forth she made faces in the mirror, pouting and sad and happy and evil, one right after another. Happy at what her image had shown her, she strode over to the water and tested it with her hand. It was just the right temperature for her, just this side of hot. Slipping her body into the soothing warmth of the water she hit the button to get the jets going and she shivered with passion as the water jets began to surged over her body. For her this was the best way to relax after all the crap that she had been made to deal with. Between the drama between Kurt and Dave, as well as Dave and Aidan it was just what she needed. She had finally admitted to herself that she was exhausted and drained after helping Dave pick out his outfit.

It was funny, she was quite surprised that Dave had finally given in and gone on a date with his assistant. True it had taken her to chid and cajole Dave into actually acting on his feelings, but enough had been enough with her. Finally Dave would get over this nasty little infatuation he still had with Kurt that had been eating up inside of him since high school. She mentally patted herself on her back and smiled as she settled deeper into the power of the water being moved around the tub.

Glancing around she noticed that she had forgotten to grab the bottle of wine and a glass from the kitchen and cursed loudly. Annoyed that she had to leave the soothing water she climbed out leaving the jets running and encircled her wet body in the house coat that hung on the back of the bathroom door. Making sure that she didn't slip on the hardwood floors and stairs she made it down to the kitchen and opened up the fridge to grab the chilled bottle of Pinot Grigo. Grabbing one of the glasses that looked more like a fishbowl on a wine cup stem she mentally remembered at the last minute to grab the cordless phone from its cradle and made the climb back to her chamber of tranquility.

Closing the bathroom door to keep the humidity and warmth in she slipped out of the house coat after she had poured herself a generous glass and made sure to place them on the built in shelf that rested just above the rim of the tub and below the window sill. Sitting in the tub she lifted the glass to her lips and she let the wine play throughout her mouth before she swallowed feeling the cool liquid play down her swanlike throat. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the jets hum quietly as the water was moved around the tub. It had taken a while for her to figure out where she wanted the jets to hit her body but once she had managed to find the happy medium a couple of years ago she never had to worry about fixing them since them. Aimed at her back, legs and sides of her body, she continued to enjoy the feeling until her mind piped up a thought that had taken a while to come to the surface.

"Well I am sure that you are happy with what you did today," her mind called out, "But really did you set up Aidan and Dave for their happiness or for revenge against Kurt?"

She opened her eyes abruptly and nearly dropped the glass into the water. Her contentment was sullied by this thought that has come forward.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she responded, "I think that Dave and Aidan make a wonderful couple."

"Really?" her mind called back out, "Interesting that they barely know each other and you managed to open their eyes to see what they wanted was each other. Oh bravo Chiquita, bravo."

"Now shut up"

"Oh come now girl, do you really think that Aidan is Dave's type or is he just moving feelings that he had for some twink years ago onto someone that basically qualifies as a poster boy for muscle twinks everywhere?" the mind slammed into her brain making her crease her brow and question her motives. She was on the verge of responding back about drowning her brain in bottles of wine when the phone rang out causing her to jump slightly, spilling wine into the bubbling waters around her.

"Shit," Santana called out as she placed the glass on the shelf and picked up the phone to see who was calling. Somewhat surprised to see that it was Brittany she hit speaker and placed the phone on the shelf as she hit the button to make the jets use half power.

"Brit," she called out refilling her glass, "what's up?"

"Oh hey Santi, I missed you, hope you had a good day," Santana heard Brit call out over the speaker. Frowning at the mention of a good day, she brushed it off and replied that it had been just another day.

"Well I had a good day…well I think…no it was good," Brittany stated sounding confused.

"So I hope its all good news about the baby and all?" Santana asked sipping her drink.

"Oh its good and all. Artie and the doctors told me that I have to stay in bed but as long as there is no blood it's a good thing," Brit prattled on, "how is Dave doing?"

At the mention of Dave's name she tuned out her mind and mentioned that he was doing good and was out on a date at that moment.

"Date? With who?" came the question from Brit.

"His assistant, that Aidan kid that we had lunch with," Santana responded smiling as she moved her wet hand through her damp hair.

"Oh him. He was nice," Brit stated sounding cheerful over the phone, "but you will never guess what happened tonight…"

-x-x-x-x-

Brittany lied there on the bed flipping through the channels on the television that was in the room and sighed. Nothing caught her attention and somehow the man that she had watched kill another man on one channel was making out with some ugly woman on another channel at the same time. Thinking to herself that she should ask Artie about this when he got back from dinner with the camera guys, she was surprised to hear a knock at her door. Getting up off of the bed she waddled over the door and opened it to see Kurt there in tears, sobbing quietly to himself.

"Kurtsy?" she asked looking at him with sympathy.

"Brit do you mind if I come in," he sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Opening the door fully she was taken aback when Kurt collapsed onto her body, placing his arms around her body he cried into her swollen breasts. Cooing to him and herself she placed one of her arms around his shoulders and stroked his hair with her free hand.

"Oh Brit," he sobbed muffled by her teats, "Brit…why…are…men so…horrible?"

Confused and annoyed that her chest was getting wet she drew him off of her and taking him by the hand she guided him to the bed and bade him sit down. Cradling his face in his hands, his body heaved as she brought over some tissues to help him out.

Thanking her for the box, he pulled a couple out and blew his nose loudly and dapped his eyes with a fresh set. Taking in a deep breath he tried to collect himself.

"So why are men so horrible?" Brit asked as she sat down and rubbed his back while she placed the other one over her swollen midsection.

"Oh its Blaine and Dave and…" he trailed off tears coming back to his red face.

"What about Blaine and Dave?" Brit asked.

"They were both just mean and cruel to me!" he cried out flinging his hands back onto his face to dry the tears.

Brit stopped rubbing his back and looked at him confused yet curious about what had happened.

"Well tell me what happened there…."

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt fumed down the elevator and realized why at times both his father and stepbrother had felt like punching things. Gaga he was angry and frustrated with what had just happened to him. How Dave and that bitch Santana use their lackey to attack him, his mind screamed out. The elevator just could not descend fast enough for him to get out onto the streets and away from the hell that he had just experienced.

Somewhat blinded by the setting sunlight he slipped on his sunglasses and hailed a cab. Directing the driver to the Hilton, he threw him a twenty and told him to not to worry about the change. Slamming the door he marched into the lobby like a man with a purpose. He had to see Blaine and confront him with the allegations and maybe, just maybe Blaine would console him over everything that had happened. Hitting the up button with a force he wasn't accustomed to, he winced as pain surged through his finger and he flicked his hand to make the pain to go away. Impatient with the elevator he tapped his foot furiously annoyed at the delay for the doors to open for him. When they finally opened he stormed into the car and slammed his finger again onto the number for Blaine's floor causing him to wince again at the pain.

When he finally reached the floor he was ready to curse the slowness of every elevator on creation. Nearly running down the hall he stopped short at Blaine's door and rapped his knuckles loudly, hoping that Blaine was in his room. Hearing the lock being turned Blaine opened the door a crack, looked out and then opened it fully.

"Kurt," he stated somewhat astonished to see Kurt at his door not being his normally cheery self.

"Gaga I need to talk to you right now," Kurt huffed out, making a move to move forward, not caring if Blaine would get out of his way.

Quickly getting out of the way, Blaine got a quick look at Kurt's body language and sighed to himself. He had seen this before, namely when Dave had confronted Kurt outside his house. Wishing that he had a drink near him he closed the door behind him and went to the mini-fridge to see what laid inside. Kurt had moved towards the window, making sure to place his bag on the bed. His arms crossed and staring out at the cityscape around him he didn't hear Blaine ask him what he wanted for a drink. Getting no answer Blaine grabbed a couple of testers of vodka and cans of Sprite, mixed them in the highball glasses that resided in the washroom and handed one to Kurt.

Apologizing for not having any ice in the drink, Kurt sipped it and quietly stated his thanks for the drink.

"So what has you right angry? Let me take a wild stab at this…" Blaine began just after sipping his drink.

"If you say fucking Karofsky then you're the million dollar winner," Kurt near screamed out. "Him and that bitch fiend succubus of his Santana."

"Okay…"

Cutting Blaine off, Kurt continued on, "Karofsky implied that I was trailer trash and once again showed his true colours!"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened last night?" Blaine asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Yes this and all of this has to deal with the fact that he attacked you last night like some overgrown….overgrown," Kurt couldn't finish his thought his anger making his face a dangerous shade of red; his hand could barely hold onto the glass as it shook, slopping some of the drink onto his hand.

"You didn't confront him did you?" Blaine asked becoming a little weary about where this was going.

"Yes! Yes I did! I did it to show him that once again I am not afraid to call him out on his behaviour!" Kurt screamed. Concerned that he was about to fling the glass across the room Blaine grabbed it from Kurt's hand and placed it on the window sill. As their hands touched Kurt seemed to calm down a bit. He always did enjoy and fantasize about them holding hands together, but the bitterness crept back into him with the realization that nothing like that had ever really occurred.

"I just don't understand why they would say such mean things about you?" Kurt whined.

"Um…what things?"

"That you were stringing me along, that you were an asshole and just how I have blinded myself to your actions!" Tears now began to flood down his cheeks.

"What?" Blaine asked somewhat confused at what was happening.

"Blaine, Karofsky said that you have me strung along and that I was blind to your actions," Kurt cried out emphasizing the words you and I. "He called you an asshole!"

Blaine stood there listening to Kurt not knowing what to say. Kurt not realizing that Blaine was not saying anything continued to pour out, "They even got some other guy in the office, I think Karofsky's assistant or something like that to even believe them. He accused you of trying to pick him up last night and not realizing that he was not interested in him.

"Oh shit," Blaine muttered under his breath. Fuck it all, he told himself, well that explains a lot of things…

-x-x-x-x-

Letting the liquor go to his brain and the praise for his abilities to also do all the thinking for him, Blaine looked up from his drink and noticed this auburn haired young man sitting at the bar next to him. Alright, he told himself, this guy will be the perfect conquest for the night. Opening his mouth he began to make his move and…

-x-x-x-x-

"Wait, wait, wait," Santana stated sitting up quickly in the tub. "Brit, I know all about what happened between Dave and Aidan and Blaine last night. Hell I was involved right in the middle of it all."

"Oh sorry Santi, I was trying this thing that Artie told me about," came the reply over the speaker, "Artie calls it a mise en abyme, or a story-within-a-story."

How the hell did she remember that French word or even the whole concept, Santana asked herself. "Okay…well get back to Kurt and Blaine."

"Okay," Santana could have swore that Brit was smiling, "Well Kurt stopped talking and realized that something was troubling him…"

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt stopped talking and looked at Blaine. Something was wrong, he told himself, Blaine's face was looking troubled and somehow what Dave had said seemed to start clicking.

"Blaine," Kurt began," please tell me that you were not trying to pick up some man last night.

Blaine looked at Kurt and kept his mouth shut.

Pleading with his eyes Kurt began again, "Blaine please tell me what I mean to you…"

-x-x-x-x-

"And so he told me that Dave was half right. That I was blind; that all he saw of me was just as a friend nothing more," Kurt sobbed out to Brittany, "we were not like when Harry met Sally, it would never be like that at all. All I could be to him was a friend."

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry," Brit told him while thinking to herself, about fucking time he realized it.

"And then he told me to get out of his room," Kurt wailed out, "That he was angry that for so long all I did was hold a torch for him and that how dare I put him on a pedestal."

Brit continued her, Oh Kurt I'm so sorry, mantra while Kurt's protestations against his perceived injustices became nothing more than a simper of tears and sounds…

-x-x-x-x-

"And when he finally finished…somewhat…I told him that tomorrow is a new day and that he should get some sleep," Brit finally stated.

Pouring out the last of the bottle of wine into her glass, Santana sat there feeling the water still circulating around her body and smiled somewhat to herself. Hearing that Kurt had finally been put in his place, not once but now twice and by the man that he loved with all his heart brought a certain amount of glee. Truly this had been the best news of the day and not a minute too late. Thanking her for the gossip, Santana was ready to continue the conversation but Brit had to cut her off telling her that Artie was just coming into the room. Wishing each other all the best of luck and trying to make sure that they hooked up on Saturday, Santana heard the phone click. Hitting END on her phone and turning the jets back up to full blast, she squealed with delight and splashed water around the tub, with some of it falling onto the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

25 June 2015

Aidan woke up to the beeping of an alarm clock and the feel of Dave's warm, strong arms wrapped around him. He was surprised to find Dave still holding him; the big old teddy bear was snoring away softly content as can be. Trying not to wake Dave, Aidan very careful began to pry himself from the bear hug, only to have Dave grunt and pull Aidan closer.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished cuddling," Dave mumbled as he wrapped a leg around Aidan; any chance of getting up and ready for the workday was now gone. Aidan smiled to himself in the dark. This was nice, it was even better knowing it was Dave that was holding him. If Aidan could he'd stay there in bed with Dave all day. Sadly they had to go into work but for now they had some time.

"Mmm, you do give the best cuddles. Still we don't want to be late for work," Aidan replied as he trailed his fingertips up Dave's sides beneath the blanket. Dave squirmed in response.

"Ticklish?" Aidan asked.

"Very and we won't be late. I'm driving today, so we have more than enough time to laze around before heading to work," Dave whispered in Aidan's ear. Dave was glad Aidan had spent the night. It was just what he needed. Although at the moment, Dave decided what he needed was to kiss the crook of Aidan's neck, which in turn caused Aidan to shiver.

"Calm down there teddy bear. We've only had one date," Aidan warned him softly. Aidan really liked Dave but he wanted Dave to realize he wasn't just another guy.

"Oh, that's fresh coming from the guy that just trailed his fingertips up my side," Dave chuckled. In response Aidan tickled Dave's side again. Dave let a growl trickle from his lips and nibbled at Aidan's neck causing Aidan to squeal and giggle.

"Do I need to muzzle you before bed next time?" Aidan asked jokingly. He blindly ruffled Dave's hair with his fingers; it was thick and from what he could feel pretty messy.

"Next time? That's fairly presumptuous after one date, isn't it?" Dave chided playfully. Aidan simply jabbed Dave lightly in the ribs with his elbow in response. "Ouch, that kind of hurt. You better be careful, hurt me too much and you'll have to kiss my boo boo's better."

"Ha! You think so do you?" Aidan shot back, "and how are you going to pull that off?" Dave suddenly released his grip and manoeuvred himself on top of Aidan pinning him down with his weight his hands holding Aidan's arms down by the wrist. Aidan sighed, "That's so not fair. I wasn't expecting it. I want a do over."

"Really?" Dave said somewhat amused with the annoyed look playing on Aidan's face, "I don't think you're in much of a position to argue right now." Dave took a moment to think to himself and made it obvious by making a face of false perplexity while he pondered away. "I think, a do over will cost you. Yeah, that sounds fair."

"Oh well than if it sounds fair, it must be," Aidan replied heavy with sarcasm. "Pray tell, what do I have to pay?"

"Hmm… how about a kiss?" Dave offered arching his eyebrows for dramatic effect, "That sounds like a good trade."

"Oh I bet it does," Aidan laughed amused by Dave's sudden guile, "But I don't know, you might want me to save my kisses for a boo-boo." Dave brought his face closer to Aidan's, enough so, that Aidan could feel Dave's breath beat against his lips.

"You do have a point there," Dave agreed; his eyes had gone soft now that the two were so close to touching lips. "I guess it's a good thing my lips are suddenly aching for yours then."

"They are?" Aidan asked with a breathy voice, almost a whisper. Aidan could feel his pulse quicken as he eagerly yearned for Dave's lips. "Well we can't have that can we? We better make sure to keep kissing until they stop aching."

Dave bridged the space between their lips then, the feel of Aidan's lips pressed against his shot through Dave like wildfire. His lips suddenly did ache, with hunger. So much so, that he darted his tongue between Aidan's lips forcing them open; the gentle warmth of Aidan's mouth began to ebb into him. Aidan answered back by massaging Dave's tongue with his own. The feel of Dave's tongue caressing his threatened Aidan's senses. Dave found himself in the same boat as he drank in Aidan's kiss, he found his hands release Aidan's wrists. He moved his left hand to cup Aidan's buttocks while his right hand found itself at home cradling the back of Aidan's head. They were slowly giving into each other; giving into the almost sexual reflexes they were bringing out in one another. A bite on the neck here, a nibble there, Dave's back at the moment was probably traced with scratches. Even though Aidan didn't have much for fingernails, his nails seemed to find purchase in the skin of Dave's back. Aidan's mind was sent swimming in a fog as Dave became somewhat incensed he began to bite a little harder now.

This was crazy, Aidan thought to himself between mental screams, what was happening? They were cuddling ten minutes ago. Now all of a sudden, it was like there was a hunger that neither of them could feed. It's like someone flicked a switch in Aidan's mind and the logical side of Aidan disappeared only to be replaced with some more primitive mind. Like a jungle cat stalking his prey he had only one objective, to devour.

Aidan was pulled back from the jungle like recesses of his mind then by the rough pressure of Dave's lips against his. They had to stop this, but as Aidan drank in Dave's lips he felt himself losing his mind again. It was as if every intimate act he had ever shared before Dave, was nothing but a mere spark compared to this moment. In this moment as they lay there entangled physically, mentally, even spiritually. A certain knowledge was gleaned then from every action. That knowledge was that somehow, even by tooth and nail there was an intimate connection between them that could not be duplicated or taught. What they had in this moment was an inherent understanding of each other on the most primal level. While some could argue this rudimentary understanding was shallow and likely fuelled by lust. They both knew better, this was real passion. The kind one could not create.

Passion aside, Aidan knew someone had to stop this. In an attempt to bring Dave back to reality he stopped nibbling on Dave's bottom lip and instead, bit down hard.

A growl trickled from Dave's mouth, not the reaction Aidan had hoped for. Dave slowly began to rub his leg into Aidan's groin forcing a moan from Aidan's lips.

Crap! Aiden's mind shouted.

Dave smiled to himself as he heard the desperation bleed from Aidan's mouth. Aidan was in the eye of a storm called passion. His ability to think rationally was being overcome. Dave knew this because Aidan began to press his fingers into Dave's back once again.

God, this isn't what we agreed on! Dave's mind screamed inside his head.

It was when Dave began to gyrate his body against Aidan's that they both suddenly realized the gravity of the situation and how much a little innocent teasing had effected their better judgment. The knowledge of their bodies this close to each other with nothing but a little fabric stopping their more intimate regions from finding each other felt cruel and near unbearable. Aidan could feel the full force of Dave's need pressed against his thigh.

"Dave, we need to stop," Aidan gasped almost pleading now "before we can't comeback from this."

"I know, but you taste too good to give up," Dave whimpered between kisses. He conceded to logic's majesty and shifted his weight off Aidan. As he looked down at Aidan and took in the situation with a clearer mind. He realized they were both coated in a sheen of sweat and he saw the same desperation he was feeling, in Aidan's eyes. The pleading look that said, I want this, but we can't.

It felt so right Dave thought. The way their lips danced against each other, the way they responded to one another's movement, even the feel of Aidan's flesh against his felt natural.

Still though, Dave would have loved to argue the issue, Dave understood Aidan's need to stop, it was there inside him too. If they broke their promise to each other and just gave into their lust, it would consume them both. There would be no chance for something more because their flame would burn too much, too fast and destroy what little foundation they had built.

"I want you so bad Aidan," Dave reasserted, "So much that I couldn't help myself." Dave rolled off Aidan. He laid there and closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts. Was this normal? He asked himself.

How the hell should I know? Dave's mind snapped at him, you've never given us a chance to find out. It's always Kurt this and Kurt that. It's kind of pathetic.

Shut up! Dave mentally shouted back at his mind.

What's wrong Dave, scared? his mind taunted him, you're such a little baby. Trying to hide your feelings. You can't hide them from me. I AM YOU!

What the hell are you talking about? He asked himself.

You seriously don't know? God, you really do like running from your issues. Dave, face it. What scares you about being with Aidan isn't the fact that you like Aidan. It's partially the fact that you don't feel guilty about wanting him. When your around Aidan, Kurt more or less disappears and that has never happened before. You think you're transferring your feelings for Kurt into Aidan, but guess whaaaaaattttt… really you're just afraid of being happy and think you'll feel less guilty for moving on, if you rationalize your feelings.

FUCK YOU! Dave screamed at his mind, when did you become a psychologist?

Seriously? I'm your mind moron, it's all here. Deny it all you want Dave, but eventually you're going to have to accept that what scares you the most is that you're afraid that you want Aidan for Aidan and not because you THINK, he's another Kurt…and the cherry to this bizarre guilt sundae! You're afraid Aidan will reject you, like Kurt did.

Dave was about to argue that he was in no way that naïve when suddenly he was pulled away from his internal conflict by the feel of Aidan's head resting on his chest.

"You okay teddy bear?" Aidan asked. With a look of concern he ran his free hand over Dave's chest stroking the tiny hairs that covered the majority of Dave's chest and stomach. "You seemed lost in your thoughts. Still trying to come to terms with all this?"

"How do you do that?" Dave asked somewhat curious. It was odd, no one had ever broke through his barriers like this before, let alone this fast. Even knowing the feel of Aidan's hands playing along Dave's chest felt comforting and not annoying the way it would feel with anyone else. "How do you seem to know what I'm thinking?" Aidan gave an innocent smile his eyes touched with a hint of empathy and to a degree sadness.

"Perhaps, because I know that look," Aidan said with a sigh then continued. "Dave you look like the man that found heaven but you aren't sure you're ready to pay the toll." Aidan propped himself up on his arm, his other hand now no longer moving, but resting on Dave's chest. "I know this all seems to be a bit fast and I also know it's a bit scary, but isn't that normal?"

"I don't follow," Dave replied rolling on his side to face Aidan, god he was adorable right now Dave thought to himself. The lights of downtown Toronto shone through the bedroom window and rested on his silhouette giving his skin a moon bathed sheen. He looked somewhat ethereal like he was a fallen star or an angel.

"Think about it. I know you want me as much as I want you, but what scares both of us I think is that it seems too good to be true," Aidan explained. "That's why we want to move slow, to make sure we don't get hurt again." Dave nodded in reply to this, what Aidan was saying was for the most part very true. "Still, what if this is what being with someone is supposed to feel like? I mean I don't know why but I feel safe with you. Regarding um, what just occurred well… with James this never happened and I've never felt like this before. When it came to James it was for the most part normative. Plus, I always felt like a prize. Sure we had been happy, but I didn't feel like I made him happy. I felt like it was what others thought when they saw he and I together that made him most happy."

"I'm not sure what to say, Aidan," Dave said, "I just, this is all new to me. These feelings, all of it. I don't want to get too invested if it doesn't work, you know?"

"I know," Aidan agreed. "That's why we should take it slow, but Dave promise you won't run away from me if I'm what you want." Dave looked at Aidan then, really looked at him. In that moment he promised both to Aidan as well as himself that if what he felt for Aidan was the beginnings of love then he would honour those feelings.

"Aidan I want you to know that just because I'm unsure of what's going on doesn't mean I can't see that I really like you or that I really enjoy being around you. I just need to think about stuff because I don't want you getting hurt or myself for that matter," Aidan nodded in agreement.

"So do you want to shut it down now before things go anywhere," Aidan asked a bit downcast. If it was what Dave wanted Aidan would respect his decision.

"Absolutely not," Dave said lifting Aidan's chin so he could stare into Aidan's eyes, so Aidan understood just how serious he was. "I want to figure these feelings out with you Aidan and if anything I keep getting told by everyone, running from things gets you nowhere. So, I'm going to take a stand and see this through with you alongside me. I don't know what's going to happen, but when we get there we'll know." Aidan leaned into Dave and planted a kiss on his lips. It was nice to see this sensitive side of Dave. It showed there was a soft strength within him and not just the tough guy and for the first time Dave did some consoling which was nice. They laid there a bit longer Aidan cuddled into Dave's side the passion now replaced with a feel of contentment. When Dave looked to check the time Aidan took a glance as well. They both let out a groan at the same exact moment, it was time to get up and ready for work. Looking at each other, somewhat surprised by their almost mirrored reactions they laughed for moment, then kissed each other for encouragement. Today was going to be interesting They both could just feel it in the air.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

25 June 2015

Ryan tapped the cigarette to jerk off the ash into the ashtray and looked at the Latino girl in front of him. He had not believed a single word she had told him since she had entered into his condo overlooking Lake Ontario. It was the first time that they really had gotten a chance to sit down and talk outside of being with Dave and over the phone. Since that Monday when they had first really met they had began to develop a blossoming friendship.

"No really I shit you not Ryan what I am telling you is the whole truth," she retorted looking at him, "I swear that Dave and his assistant Aidan are going out."

"And your basing this off of just seeing the two of them interacting with each other while at the office," Ryan responded blowing smoke out his mouth. "Really and what type of idiot do you take me for? Dave is not that stupid enough to fall into a relationship with some kid just after meeting him like three days before?"

Santana folded her arms across her chest and gave him the look. He sat there looking at her, trying to really see the grain of truth that was being presented to him. It was not like she had anything to gain or lose from telling him about what their mutual friend was up to. Just it wasn't Dave, well the Dave that he had know since they had gone to University together.

"Listen Ryan I was just as shocked when I came to the understanding of what the hell had happened," Santana began unfolding her arms and reaching into her purse for her smokes.

"Kinda fast do you not think?" Ryan began inching forward in his chair letting the cool breeze of the lake play along his skin.

"Um...yah...er..." Santana chocked on her words.

"You had a hand in this?" Ryan's reached forward and slammed into Santana's silence

"Maybe...a little," she began exhaling smoke, "Look, Dave needed something to distract him from this whole Kurt in Toronto fiasco."

"Distract..." Ryan hissed

"You heard me - distract - and it could not have come at a better time," Santana smugly replied. "Look I'm tired of having to deal with Dave getting all down in the dumps every time he thinks of Kurt."

"Yes but it's not yours to deal with their girl," Ryan spat back, "I totally get that he has some..."

"Some," Santana snorted.

"Alright a lot of issues stemming from Kurt, but still the best thing that we can do is just be his friends and not try to change his current situation," Ryan pontificated.

Flipping her hair back with a flick of her neck Santana looked at Ryan and try hard not to agree with what he had said. It made sense that's for sure but still she didn't want to hear any reason right now. If this whole Dave and Aidan thing worked out it would perfect especially when she could through it in the face of Kurt. But there was the nagging doubt that she was going to lose Dave and then she would be back at square one. Putting that aside she stated that between her and Ryan the whole thing was moot, Dave was happy and that was all that mattered. Ryan agreed but still did not feel right about it.

-x-x-x-x-

Thursday night was always pub night and karaoke was the choice de jour. Santana had never done a karaoke night with Dave and Ryan so she did not know what to expect, but she wasn't surprised to see AIdan walk into the Churchmouse with Dave. Their hands were intertwined and giggling about something much to her interest.

So they were more than just friends, she told herself, well then I won and Ryan can suck cock...well he would like that...and Dave had told me that he was good...anyways

Dave and Aidan sat down and looked at the two of them, laughing and smiling.

"Oh hey sorry we are a little late," Dave giggled, his mouth bubbled mirth, "Aidan was telling me this funny story about when he was living back in Vancouver about this ignorant girl that reminded me a lot of that cheerleader that got knocked up back in high school."

"Quinn..."Santana hissed.

"Yah maybe her, anyways Ryan you got the pencils and request sheets?" Dave asked flipping open a book that had been laying on the table.

Giving Santana a very dark look, Ryan passed over a sheet and pencil. Obviously he was not impressed and the fact that Santana had masterminded this and seriously was getting overly concerned that Dave may get hurt, again and he would have to sit there and pick up the pieces like last time.

Trying to put it out of his mind he went through the book once Dave was done with it to see if he could a song that was close to how he felt.

"Got it," he said under his breath and he scribbled down the song and number just in time to get it into the current rotation.

Sitting down he decided to just listen along to the conversations around him. Not like he had much to say. He was going to sing about it.

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt glared at the ground beneath his feet. Life just kept getting worse and worse for him. First the return of Karofsky, then Blaine upped and told him that he was not interested in him, and now Brit and Arty just didn't want to deal with him or anything for that matter.

Letting his feet to the walking he once again stumbled back into the gaybourhood called Church and Wellesley. When he finally stopped he looked up and sighed. It was the bar that he and Blaine had first gone to and now he was back there by himself. Hearing off keying singing he realized it must be a karaoke night. Cringing and sighing he walked in thinking that this could cheer himself up, he stopped dead to hear the sound of a name being called out.

"Alright folks let's give a big round for Dave doing his first song of the night," called out the Drag queen hosting the event, "and once again Dave do try not to overly hog the damn mike."

Laughter rang out but all Kurt could do was stand there and froth at the mouth. Fucking Karofsky, he told himself, singing! Looking around at the people there he spotted Santana and a thought came to mind. Why not take a page out of the life of Santana and time to be evil. Oh damn straight he told himself he was going to sing his revenge against everyone that had slighted him in the last week. Smiling and brushing aside some stray hair he sauntered up to the bar and grabbed the karaoke book.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

25 June 2015

Sliding up to the bar and grabbing a seat at the same time, Kurt grabbed a karaoke book and flipped through it trying to find the right song that would let him really express his desire for revenge; something that would let him attempt to mend his broken heart. Dave was singing but he wasn't going to let it make him forgot anything that Dave has said to him in the last week. Fuck him and fuck his annoying twink boytoy, he told himself trying to drown out the baritone voice that slid up and down the scales almost effortlessly. Almost crowing with delight he stabbed his finger on the song title and quickly scribbled down the title and song number. Perfect he told himself, absolutely perfect.

Rushing over to the queen hosting the show he shoved the paper into her hand and walked back triumphantly. Everything would be alright now, he told himself almost rubbing his hands in anticipation and the beating he was going to give Dave.

Dave finished singing to the sound of loud clapping and hollering. He looked over at his table and saw that both Santana and Aiden were cheering loudly. Ryan on the other hand sat there clapping politely. What the hell was with him, Dave asked himself, not like for Ryan to normally to be that quiet. Shrugging it off Dave took a bow, smiled at the audience and sauntered over to sit next to Aiden, taking the time to squeeze his hand and smile at him. A couple of other singers got up and Dave politely clapped for them as he and Aiden winked and smirked at each other, barely registering Ryan making puking faces at the two of them.

"And now a new singer, lets give it up for Kurt doing Alanis!" the queen cried out. At the sound of the name Dave stopped looking at Aiden and looked up to see the lithe form of Kurt walk calmly up to the microphone.

"Shit…" was all Dave heard from Santana when Kurt pointed at Dave and began to start singing.

-x-x-x-x-

26 June 2015

"So how is the black eye?" Santana asked Ryan as she hugged him on the lintel of his doorway.

"It will heal, just have to continue popping T3s to keep the pain and swelling down," Ryan returned somewhat wincing.

She picked up her bag and walked into his condo heading towards the balcony. She felt really bad for him after everything that had happened the night before. Twice in one week she and Dave were in the centre of a brawl. While she admitted publically it really meant nothing to her at all, she was quietly becoming a little concerned with it. First a fight with Blaine, now a fight with Kurt – and the majority of the patrons of the bar sheesh – what was all of this becoming. Normally she should be at work, but after everything that had happened she decided to take the day off. Besides it was the Friday of the Pride weekend and really with all the parties and such her mind would have been a thousand miles away right now.

Watching Ryan sit down and attempt to light a cigarette, she busied herself playing house wife by bringing out a bottle of wine from her bag along with bread, cheese, and cold cuts.

"I hope you like all of this, kinda of a way for me to say sorry about what happened last night," she began.

"You have nothing to apologize about," Ryan stated coldly breathing out smoke in the process.

"Oh," she responded taken back.

"Fucking Dave and that fucking useless fucking stunned cunt of a twink, should be them here grovelling and begging my forgiveness," Ryan stated his voice rising slightly with every curse.

Santana stood there not knowing what to say. Last night had been a bloody gong show to say the least; first Kurt was singing, then Aiden was singing a song to throw in Kurt's face, then Kurt was back up there, then some twink taking Kurt's side was up and next thing she knew Dave and Aiden were yelling at Kurt, Kurt was yelling back tears of anger and sadness in his eyes, then someone threw a punch at Dave which lead to all hell breaking loose and next thing she knew she was with Ryan at the Emergency room trying to help him stay calm and not attempt to kill Dave.

"I swear I am going to kill him Santana," Ryan stated after he calmed down allowing for Santana to grab a couple of glasses and pour both of them some, "damn fool that he is. Nope cannot seem to allow for bygones to be bygones and get the hell over that twink, nope he has to go and through fuel onto the fire and bam, I end up paying for it."

"Look – playing Devil's advocate," Santana responded lighting a cigarette herself, "no one expected Kurt to show up and cause that scene."

"No one expected Kurt to show up," Ryan sarcastically mimicked. Rolling her eyes she breathed out and sat there somewhat fuming, looking out over the lake watching the clouds begin to build up. Looked like a storm was building, not surprising the hot and humid weather that had seemed to settle on the city from the night before.

"Look I'm sorry I'm blowing up at you but I'm just in a lot of pain right now and I'm pissed at my best friend," Ryan finally stated tapping the cigarette and sipping on the wine.

"I can fully understand," Santana breathed out realizing that she was also pissed at the two of them. Ryan was right to be angry, he never deserved to get a black eye in all of it; he had been trying to be gentlemanly in protecting Santana.

Looking at her he raised his glass and wished her a happy Pride. She responded back and tipped her glass towards him. Yah happy pride, she told herself.

-x-x-x-x-

Kurt furiously packed his bags. Contract or no contract he was not spending another night in the city. Pride may be right around the corner but there was no way that he was going to spend another Pride sitting there watching all of the happiness and debaucheries happen around him. Normally he would have taken the time to sit there and make sure everything was packed well but he really didn't give a shit about anything anymore.

The brawl that had happened the night before was the last straw for him. Between Dave and Blaine and Dave again, nothing had gone right for him. True that Arty really wanted him to stay and all but he was fed up and frustrated. Blaine and Dave could both play there games and wham he stopped, standing there holding a shirt in his hand barely folded as the first tears began to fall.

He collapsed to the floor of the hotel room and quietly gave up, letting the tears run down his cheeks. Why, oh why Gaga, why him, he asked himself. Heart broken and upset was there anything left for him at all. Did anyone really give a damn about him?

Slightly calming himself down he gulped back the tears and wiped his nose with a tissue he always made sure to keep around with him. All he could do now was pick himself back up and get on with his life back in New York. Smiling, remembering all the joy he had back in the city that never sleeps he picked himself up off the floor and empited out his suitcase.

Attempting to refold all the clothes he was interrupted by a call on his cell. He picked it up and looked at the number phoning him. Odd, he thought, why is the office calling me. Answering he said hello and heard a happy voice on the other end.

"Kurt you will not believe this!" the voice stated, "but Tom was so enthralled with your designs and amazed at your abilities that he wants you to head up the new office of Tom Ford in Toronto!"

Kurt nearly dropped the phone. It was the worst and the best news that he had gotten in a long time. Best since he was going to be in charge of running and managing Tom's office in Toronto, worst was that he was know stuck in the same city as Dave Karofsky.

Trying to form a reply, he never had a chance because the voice on the other end cut him off and told him they would be emailing all the paperwork to him, along with condo that Tom was supplying to Kurt in the interim.

"I'm so jealous and happy for you, anyways hope to talk to you on Monday," the voice ended and he heard the click of the call being disconnected. He stood there looking at the phone and almost wanted to throw it across the room.

"FUCK!" he finally screamed and fell to the floor crying again.


End file.
